Amado Elfo
by Polarres
Summary: Tradução. Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar... 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.
1. Capitulo1: Os meninos do bosque

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas do Autor**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que quaisquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo-1: Os meninos do bosque.**

Dois lindos garotos, ao menos para qualquer um que os visse correr pelo bosque, jogavam as escondidas entre as frondosas árvores e escondendo-se nos troncos ocos. Ambos eram muito lindos, entretanto muito diferentes, ninguém diria olhando para eles que eram irmãos e menos ainda que tinham 18 anos, por sua maneira de comportar-se.

- Duo! – ria Quatre enquanto corria perseguindo de perto seu irmão que se escondia.

- Não seja enganador, Quatre, não pode usar magia! – reclamou rindo também.

- Como se você também não tivesse usado. Replicou abraçando seu irmão por trás.

- Bem já esta tarde e mamãe já deve estar preocupada. – lhe disse Duo, em um momento de maturidade. – Vamos voltar?

- Aposto que está com fome e não preocupação com a mamãe. – zombou Quatre rindo. –mas tem razão, esta começando a escurecer e nossa magia vai desaparecer a qualquer momento.

Duo começou a correr rumo a seu povoado, quando viu que Quatre se detinha afirmando-se numa arvore, muito pálido e com a mão no coração, como se estivesse com uma horrível dor.

- Quatre?

- A... aldeia... estão... atacando. – disse entrecortadamente. – os... estão... matando... a... todos...

Duo se aproximou de seu gêmeo e o abraçou para ajudá-lo a esconder-se em um tronco oco de um carvalho, antes de correr e ajudar aos outros, mesmo sabendo que não tinha mais jeito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Os malvados guerreiros do reino de OZ atacavam impunemente aquele pequeno povoado de elfos, sua missão era acabar com todos por completo, segundo as ordens de seu querido governante, eles eram os que o impediam com sua magia que ele dominasse aquelas terras e o poder mágico do Príncipe Yuy, que não aceitava ficar próximo dele, suspeitava de algo.

Duo viu como seu querido povoado era reduzido a cinzas e quis fazer algo pelos seus, mas o sol já havia se posto e sua magia não funcionaria para pelo menos salvar sua mascote. Vendo que corria perigo, tratou de fugir, mas ficou encurralado, por dois homens a cavalo.

- Não devem ficar testemunhas. – disse um deles, o agarrando pelos cabelos. – mesmo sendo bastante bonita.

- Sou um garoto, não garota. – se defendeu fazendo com que soltasse sua trança. E não vi nada.

- Não nascemos ontem. – disse o soldado. – se estava aqui é porque conhece aos elfos.

- Não, eu não sei de nada!

- Mentiroso. – deu-lhe um soco no estomago com a mão. – Onde esta o resto dos elfos?

- Não os conheço. –disse tossindo, mas o outro homem deu-lhe um golpe nas costas com seu chicote e Duo não pode fazer mais nada que gritar de dor.

- Fala.

- Os... elfos... de... noite...desaparecem. – gaguejou. – já... não... os... encontrarão.

- Desgraçado. – deram-lhe vários golpes e o pobre Duo ficou no chão, sem sua magia e debilitado, ficou muito ferido e os soldados acharam que estava morto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre sentiu a dor passar, mas sentia uma estranha angustia que ia crescendo em seu coração, havia deixado de sentir a presença de todos os elfos de sua comunidade, e a de seu irmão começava a desaparecer também. Ocultou-se entre as sombras, e começou a se aproximar de seu povoado, ficou rígido ao vê-lo envolto em chamas.

- DUO! – chamou ao trançado. – IRMÃO! Começou a se desesperar, foi quando chegou ao outro lado do povoado e viu seu irmão agonizando. - Duito. – gemeu ao vê-lo tão ferido. – o que posso fazer?

Escutou um som de cascos à distância e se preocupou, não podia sentir a essência do cavaleiro, mas se acalmou, notava-se que era frio, mas não parecia ter mas intenções, talvez pudesse lhe ajudar.

- Maldito OZ. Rosnou o homem desmontando. – outra vez se metendo nas minhas terras e atacando meus protegidos. – revisou todo o local e encontrou aos garotos. – São elfos?

- Quem é?

- Heero Yuy. – respondeu aproximando-se para olhá-lo melhor. Sim, é um elfo. – tocou suas orelhas e nisso notou que tinha alguém em seu colo. – É seu namorado?

- Meu irmão, mas ainda está vivo.

- Esses desgraçados vão voltar amanhã. – se aproximou de Duo e o levantou em seus braços. – me siga, meu acampamento esta perto, lá curaremos seu irmão.

- Os elfos...

- Eu sei, se curam com a luz do sol, mas se o deixar aqui, duvido que agüente até amanhã. – disse muito sério. – além disso, enquanto um elfo viver em minhas terras, haverá prosperidade para meu povo.

- Príncipe...

- Vamos. – cortou acomodando com cuidado ao ferido sobre seu cavalo. – não estamos longe, depois os levarei ao meu castelo.

Quatre olhou o pobre animal, achava os humanos muito bárbaros ao sobrecarregá-los dessa forma, mas sabia que se não o obedecesse, correria o perigo de morrer, ou que acontecesse algo a seu irmão.

- Vocês elfos não pesam nada. – disse ele. – segure-se bem. Não sabia por que, mas mesmo com a aparência tão fria do jovem príncipe, achava que ele tinha bom coração, e se sentia protegido. "Seu coração pertence a Duo, já que esta salvando sua vida".

Heero se sentia estranho, o garoto atrás dele, o fazia sentir-se muito bem, mas o da frente o fazia ter desejo de beijá-lo, não poderia estar gostando dos dois, ou sim? Estava confuso, mas primeiro tinha que colocá-los em segurança.

- Farei um pequeno conjuro a seu irmão para que se recupere um pouco, e amanhã, a luz do dia terminara de recuperá-lo.

- Obrigado, meu senhor.

Heero fingiu não sentir o estremecimento que lhe provocou a respiração do pequeno elfo loiro através da roupa, mas sabia que aquilo lhe causaria problemas no futuro...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...


	2. Capitulo 2: O coração de Duo

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas da Autora**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que qualquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Site: **http // www . amor - yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php? uid 76 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shioshang, por permitir essa tradução.

-------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2: O coração de Duo**

Duo se sentia leve, como se seu corpo não pesasse nada, incluindo a dor parecia haver desaparecido, estava morto? Definitivamente não, o aroma que chegava a seu nariz era inconfundivelmente de comida e seu estomago começava a reagir pedindo alimento. Tratou de abrir os olhos, mas sentiu uma horrível pontada na cabeça.

- Que maneira de verificar que ainda estou vivo. Gemeu dolorido.

- Duo. – Disse Quatre a seu lado. – Até que em fim acordou.

- Por acaso achou que o notável Duo iria morrer assim tão facilmente? – começou a rir. – A esse elfo não o matam a golpes, necessitariam muito mais que uma simples surra para acabar comigo.

- Pois a mim parece que por pouco não conseguem. – disse-lhe uma voz fria, que entrava na barraca onde descansavam os garotos.

- Não é nada que uma boa comida, um bom sono e um novo dia não solucionem facilmente.

- Talvez. – o olhou duramente. – Mas não quero que andem proclamando por ai que são elfos

- Por que não?

- Duo é seu nome não?

- Sim.

- Bem, se as pessoas de Oz atacaram sua aldeia, é porque alguém daqui lhes informou que são elfos, os que me dão os poderes que tenho e que são parte da prosperidade dos Yuy.

- Nós elfos, sempre fomos seres pacíficos e temos vivido nas terras dos Yuy. – disse Quatre preocupado. – Porque nos destruir?

- Pelo pacto. – disse emendando Duo. – Nós deveríamos nos preocupar de dar alegria e abundancia a essas pessoas e eles nos protegeriam sempre, e para selar o pacto, um dos príncipes Yuy deveria casar com um elfo, entretanto os elfos deram os poderes aos Yuy e nunca houve boda.

- Você fala demais. – disse Heero e colocou um pano úmido em sua fronte. – Quatre, vigie para ninguém venha aqui, vou curar seu irmão, mas não quero que saibam que minha magia continua intacta.

- Sim, amo.

- Amo? – o olhou preocupado. – Por acaso você salvou minha vida e a de Quatre? – perguntou horrorizado, mas Heero não respondeu. – E por poder usar a magia, deve ser Heero Yuy, não? – Heero o olhou irritado. – era só o que me faltava, perder meus pais, minha mascote e agora ter um dono.

- Cale-se. – disse e colocou uma coisa muito fria em seu peito. – Feche os olhos e relaxe.

- Ah, claro, é muito fácil com essa coisa sobre o meu peito. – grunhiu o trançado.

- Hmm. – pôs sua mão direita sobre a fronte do elfo e a outra no estomago enquanto recitava estranhas palavras que Duo não chegava a compreender, mas que conseguiram quase acabar com o resto de dor que sentia. – Bem, isso ajudará até que amanheça. – levantou-se e foi embora.

"Ele me curou, salvou minha vida, agora lhe pertenço para o bem ou para o mal." Pensou preocupado. "Será que gosta de mim, pelo menos um pouquinho?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre estava de pé junto à entrada da barraca, olhando as chamas que dançavam na fogueira, seu irmão já estava bem, mesmo que um pouco confuso. Mas era lógico, acabara de saber que tinha um dono e nem sequer sabia se sentia algo por sua pessoa.

"Eu gosto do amo Heero" disse a si mesmo Quatre "e sei que sente algo por nós, mas não sei até que ponto ou de que forma."

- Quatre.

- Pode dizer amo.

- Não me chame assim, não sou seu dono.

- Salvou nossas vidas, amo, e isso é sinal de completa submissão para qualquer elfo. – replicou.

- Mas eu não quero que se considerem meus escravos.

- Nossas vidas deverão ser dedicadas ao senhor. – disse Duo que o havia seguido. – só gostaria de saber o que devemos fazer para agradá-lo e vê-lo sorrir, entretanto parece que não o faz muito, além disso...

- Silencio. – Heero o calou, vendo que se aproximavam vários de seus homens. – Entrem e vão comer.

- Sim, amo. – responderam e retornaram para dentro.

- É um homem muito estranho. – disse Quatre, sentando-se sobre um coxim com um prato de comida nas mãos. – Aparenta ser frio, mas sei que gosta de nós.

- Estou de acordo. – concordou pegando um outro prato. – é estranho, mas estou certo que cuidará bem de nós, sua magia e seu reino depende de...

- Já disse que não voltasse a dizer o que são. – disse Heero sentando-se com eles. – deverão esquecer isso, está claro?

- Sim, amo.

- Meus homens acabaram de me informar que perseguiram os soldados que destruíram seu povoado até a orla do rio. Ao que parecem eles acreditam, igualmente a meus homens, que os elfos foram exterminados por completo.

- Mamãe. – chorou Quatre e Heero o atraiu até seu ombro. – todos estão mortos e nós estamos vivos por andarmos brincado.

- Malditos, se eu tivesse meus poderes, juro que... – chorou Duo a sua vez, e Heero o apoio em seu outro ombro. – O que fizemos para merecer isso? Nós vivíamos em paz.

- Não chorem assim, eu os protegerei. – tratou de consolá-los. – esse maldito Treize, vai se arrepender de ter vindo a meus domínios para destruí-los.

- Amo. – disse Quatre o abraçando.

- Estou com sono. – murmurou Duo cansado.

- Muito bem, deitem-se, eu ficarei de guarda...

- Não amo, o senhor dorme conosco. – sentenciou Duo pondo-se de pé e estendendo-lhe a mão. – devemos cuidar do senhor e o faremos.

- Estão loucos. – aceitou sua mão e ajudou a Quatre a levantar-se. – Mas se é a única maneira...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo acordou com um maravilhoso calorzinho em suas costas e a agradável sensação que todas as suas dores iam desaparecendo à medida que a luz do sol ia passando por suas costas, nuas? Olhou-se um segundo, ele havia colocado uma camisa para dormir, e nem sequer havia rastros de haver-lhe tirado. Olhou e frente a ele Quatre dormia profundamente com um sorriso terno em seus lábios.

- Continue dormindo Duo, mais tarde os levarei a meu castelo para que ninguém os ataque.

- Obrigado, amo.

- Não me chame assim. – o beijou na face e dormiu.

"Eu o amo." pensou. "Se eu pudesse lhe roubar um beijo para entregar por completo meu coração e apossar-me do seu" acariciou com cuidado o rosto de seu senhor e viu a mão de Quatre. "Mas, não será trair meu irmão?... ele também o ama, posso sentir sua alegria de estar assim com ele." Fechou os olhos e tratou de dormir, mas o sono não chegava, coisa estranha para ele, dado que sua mãe sempre havia tido que jogar-lhe água fria para acordá-lo.

- Mamãe. – gemeu e umas lágrimas traidoras começaram a cair de seus belos olhos violetas. – O que vou fazer?

Heero sentiu que sua camisa se umedecia do lado em que Duo dormia, mas não fez nada para fazê-lo saber que acordou novamente, o deixou chorar, sabia que precisava desabafar tirar a dor.

-----------------------

Continua...

-----------------------

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, especialmente a **Tina-Chan 0, Larcan e Litha-chan**.


	3. Capitulo 3: O coração de Quatre

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas da Autora**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que qualquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Site:** http // www . amor – yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ? uid 76 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.  
**NT2:** Desculpem o atraso na postagem, mas meu micro quebrou e ainda não voltou, e para não parar as traduções estou fazendo na casa das minhas amigas e no trabalho.

-------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3: O coração de Quatre**

Heero fez levantar o acampamento logo depois do café, dizendo que já não tinham nada para fazer ali e ordenou empreender o retorno a seu castelo. Muitos haviam olhado com curiosidade os dois garotos que haviam passado a noite com o príncipe, mas ninguém havia se atrevido a comentar nada, não queriam desatar sua ira.

- Amo. – disse Quatre preocupado, olhando a alguns guardas. – Porque o temem?

- Você acha que eles me temem?

- Quatre tem o dom de reconhecer ou sentir os sentimentos de cada pessoa que esta ao seu redor. – disse Duo em voz baixa. – somente não os pode definir com claridade.

- Entendo. – entrelaçou a trança de Duo em seu pulso. – Então meus homens me respeitam por medo.

- Oh não amo, gostam do senhor de verdade, mas têm medo igualmente de seu temperamento.

- Não quero nem imaginá-lo enjoado. – sorriu Duo vendo como brincava com seus cabelos. Gostava disso, era um claro sinal de que seu amo gostava dele. – Deve ser muito perigoso.

- Talvez. – soltou seu cabelo. – E convêm se lembrar disso

- Eu sou muito calmo, amo. – indicou Quatre olhando com um pouco de ciúmes a Duo. – É difícil que perca a calma, entretanto Duo...

- Eu não sou um briguento, sou apenas um brincalhão. – se aproximou de Heero. – mas eu vou me portar bem com o senhor amo, vai ver que sim.

- Mmmmm. – respondeu Heero olhando-os. Era sua imaginação, ou era uma briga dissimulada?

- Amo Yuy, estamos prontos para partir. – se inclinou ante seu superior um homem mais velho.

- Bem, quero que se mantenham alerta todo o caminho de volta ao castelo, não quero surpresas.

- Sim, sua alteza.

- Vocês dois irão ficar ao meu lado. – disse aos irmãos. – E lembrem-se o que eu disse. – se aproximou de Quatre e o apoiou em seu ombro. – Você é a quem mais notarão as orelhas. – e as acariciou. – Assim não se afaste de mim ou o conjuro desaparecerá.

- Claro amo. – disse ruborizado olhando de canto de olho para Duo, que apertou os lábios, irritado e logo lhes dando as costas.

- E você Duo. – o pegou pelos ombros, depois de soltar a Quatre. – Tome cuidado, não quero que alguém te faça mal, sua beleza vai chamar muito a atenção.

Duo ruborizou violentamente, na realidade seu amo pensava que ele era belo e que aquilo podia lhe trazer problemas?

- Eu estarei a seu lado sempre. – afirmou. – Só o senhor pode me tocar, se alguém tentar eu o matarei.

- Shinigami. – murmurou Quatre com ciúmes das palavras de seu amo. Sabia que se sentia atraído pelos dois, mas não era da mesma maneira, ao que parecia, Duo estava tirando vantagens em seu coração.

- Então andando. – colocou Duo em um cavalo e a Quatre em outro. – Mantenham-se ao meu lado.

- Preferiria voar. – murmurou Duo, acariciando o pescoço do animal.

- Duo, cale-se. – disse Heero e se pôs em marcha, sem perceber o sorriso meio zombador de Quatre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

O castelo era uma enorme mansão protegida por fortes muralhas de pedra que ocultavam enormes e belos jardins que mostrava a prosperidade desse reino e o bom gosto de seus governantes.

- Vai ser bom viver aqui. – murmurou Quatre sonhador. – Este jardim parece o paraíso.

- Pois não vá encontrar com a serpente e que esta te devore. – disse Duo.

"Estes dois estão com essa de diz que eu te direi por todo o caminho" se disse Heero. "O que acontece com eles? Eram tão fraternais... Por acaso eu serei a causa dessa disputa?".

- Amo. – disse Duo apoiando a mão em sua perna. – Vive muita gente no palácio?

- Bastante.

- E tem ajuda de câmara?

- Não, sempre me vesti só.

- Quatre e eu podemos ajudá-lo. – olhou seu irmão e lhe piscou um olho. – Se o senhor quiser. – completou.

- Não é necessário.

- Mas, amo. – disse Quatre apoiando sua mão na outra perna. – Assim seriamos úteis e não andaríamos estorvando por aí.

- Mas há outras coisas que podem fazer.

- Mas disse para nos mantermos ao seu lado, para que o conjuro que pos sobre nossas orelhas não desapareça. – insistiu o loiro. – além disso, eu sei tocar vários instrumentos e sou bom de cálculos, sei ler e escrever...

- E eu sou um ótimo massagista. – completou Duo, o vendo indeciso. – quando estiver cansado ou tenso, podemos ajudá-lo a relaxar.

Heero os olhava alternadamente, os dois praticamente estavam se oferecendo a ele, mas, o que pretendiam? Por acaso...

- O que diz amo? Prometemos sermos excelentes ajudantes. – sorriu Quatre. – Inclusive, podemos preparar o banho.

Heero os olhou um segundo e depois assentiu.

- Fantástico! – celebrou Duo.

Quatre sorriu a sua vez, retirando sua mão da perna de seu amo, ele se encarregaria de atender muito bem a seu amo, e quando pudesse lhe roubaria o beijo que necessitava para que seu coração lhe pertencesse para sempre. Entretanto estava disposto a compartilhá-lo com Duo, depois de tudo achava que o amo era capaz de fazer os dois felizes.

Heero os olhou preocupado, em que embrulho havia se metido ao aceita-los como ajuda de câmara? Pois era lógico que tinham algo em mente, estavam felizes demais pelo fato de banhá-lo e ajuda-lo a se vestir.

- Amo Yuy. – o distraiu um jovem alto de cabelos negros e aparência oriental. – O príncipe Trowa o espera na biblioteca.

- Esta bem, eu o verei lá. – desmontou e ajudou Quatre e Duo a fazê-lo, para entregar sua montaria aos cavalariços, logo se voltou a um dos serventes. – Duo e Quatre são meus ajudantes de câmara, mas quero que lhes dêem quartos contíguo ao meu e que obedeçam a seus pedidos.

- Claro que sim amo. – lhes sorriu. – Por favor, me sigam.

Duo e Quatre se sorriram e depois de fazer uma pequena inclinação, seguiram a garota, fazendo planos.

- Muito bem, Wufei, suponho que saiba o porquê do meu primo ter vindo aqui, não é? – olhou o jovem duque divertido, pois ele continuava olhando aos elfos que se afastavam. – São meus, sabe?

- Perdão. – ficou vermelho. – Mas nunca teve ajuda de câmara e agora são dois, devem fazer muito bem seu trabalho.

- Deixe de bobagens. – se ruborizou também. – É melhor falarmos com Trowa, me intriga saber o que faz por esses lados.

- Soubemos que os de Oz atacaram suas terras.

- Humm, as mas noticias voam rápido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

O banho estava preparado, Quatre havia conseguido varias essências aromáticas para agregar a ele, e Duo havia se preocupado em conseguir as toalhas e as roupas limpas do amo.

- Espero que não se irrite, por estarmos tratando de seduzi-lo. - sorriu Duo.

Não se aborrecerá, acho que ainda não se deu conta do que planejamos para ele.

- Não é um tipo que se deixe levar por suas emoções. – tocou a água. – Mas terá que deixar-se fazer, lhe colocou o conjuro?

- Não, não acho que seja necessário, ele gosta de nós e poderia ficar contra nós se o conjuro não der certo.

- Notou como nos olhava aquele jovem?

- O amo lhe fez notar que somos seus.

- Eu sei, mas me dá calafrios que me olhem assim, não gosto.

- Se o amo te olhasse assim, o que faria?

- Isso é óbvio. – riu ruborizando-se. – Tiraria a roupa e me entregaria a ele.

- Duo!

- Que? Você faria a mesma coisa, não?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero subiu ao quarto, estava cansado, mas devia falar com aquele par de loucos que havia aceitado como ajuda de câmara, acabava de se dar conta do que planejavam, mas ao entrar no quarto um aroma muito agradável assaltou seus sentidos.

- Preparamos um banho, amo. – Disse Quatre.

- ...

Duo parou atrás dele e o ajudou a tirar a roupa. Sem querer, Heero se entregou nas mãos de seus elfos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------

NT: No próximo capitulo um pequeno lemon.

-----------------------

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, especialmente a **Tina-Chan 0, Litha-chan, Larcan e Paulety, Kiara Salkys, Yuuki-chan.Patty-G. e Joana.**


	4. Capitulo 4: A ira de uma mulher despeita

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas da Autora**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que qualquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Site:** http // www . amor – yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ? uid 76 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-------------------------------------------------

**NT2:** Pessoal, estarei auterando o nome "**ajuda de câmara**" por "**criado de quarto**". Agradeço a **Tina-Chan **pela ajuda e pelas dicas.

-------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4: A ira de uma mulher despeitada**

Heero olhou Quatre sentado em um banquinho junto a enorme banheira ovalada, no meio de seu dormitório, dela saia um agradável aroma de menta, que se despendia de um vaporzinho e inundava todo o ambiente. Sorria-lhe enquanto seu irmão, posicionado as suas costas, o ajudava a tirar toda a roupa.

- Amo. – disse Quatre sorrindo de pé. – Lhe preparamos um banho para que relaxe. – disse ajudando seu gêmeo a terminar de despi-lo. – Gostará, e muito, eu asseguro.

Duo afastou a roupa que havia tirado de seu amo, para enviá-la para lavar, logo depois lhe sorriu com um brilho especial em seu olhar violeta, gostou muito do que viu, era um homem esplêndido, com braços fortes, que o havia salvado da morte, peitorais sobre os quais havia chorado e dormido, essas fortes e torneadas pernas... Heero notou o olhar ardente e lascivo com o qual Duo o inspecionava e se meteu dentro da água, ele o estava deixando nervoso, mas agora entendia que era que eles queriam dele, demonstrar que eram seus, que ele era seu único dono e aquilo o excitava. Duo sentou-se a esquerda de seu amo e Quatre à direita antes de começar a ensaboá-lo com destreza e paciência. Cada um começou pelo pulso do braço próximo, fazendo pequenos círculos, dali um foi para seu peito e o outro para suas costas, fazendo os mesmo movimentos suaves e sensuais que começavam a alterar seus sentidos. Duo chegou até seu abdômen e o olhou nos olhos deixando cair a água do pano com o qual o esfregava suavemente.

- Gosta amo? – disse Quatre sensual próximo ao seu ouvido. – Coloque-se de pé, sim?

Heero não soube como, nem o porquê, mas o obedeceu sem dizer nada. Duo o olhava encantado e se dedicou a esfregar-lhe as pernas com delicadeza sentindo que ficava com água na boca.

- Gostaria que lhe fizéssemos companhia? – disse Duo olhando-o nos olhos, seu amo estava excitado, podia ver, assim que a resposta afirmativa não se fez esperar. – Vai gostar. – e com um rápido movimento de pulso estavam os dois elfos nus acariciando-o. – Amo. – ficou de frente a ele colocando suas mãos em seu peito molhado.

Heero somente podia sentir as caricias que percorriam sua pele úmida, seu coração estava batendo a mil, com Duo que estava em frente a ele acariciando seu peito até chegar ao umbigo e voltando ao peito, enquanto Quatre fazia sua parte acariciando suas costas, o estavam deixando louco de desejo e prazer. Duo o olhou e o fez ajoelhar-se na água para ajudá-lo a relaxar um pouco mais, sabia que o que seguiria doeria em ambos, mas queria que ele fosse o tomado pelo amo, enquanto Quatre era quem possuiria o amo.

- Amo. – disse Quatre, introduzindo levemente os dedos dentro de seu amo. – Não fique tenso, gostará disso.

- Ah! – gemeu entre dor e prazer, dor pela invasão dos delicados dedos de Quatre e prazer pelas caricias de Duo em seu peito e em seu membro excitado. - Sigam. – disse entrecortado, abraçando a Duo para tomar sua boca, mas este se esquivou e tomou seu mamilo entre seus lábios. – Duo. – gemeu quase sem ar. – Quatre. – estendeu seu braço para trás até encontrar a nuca de Quatre e acariciá-la. – Meus lindos elfos...

Duo o olhou e pegou suas mãos para que ele o preparasse, depois de tudo, nunca havia estado com ninguém, ele seria o primeiro. Heero fez o que pedia e Duo acomodou os joelhos juntos aos quadris de seu amo para se colocar melhor para a penetração. Olhou sobre o ombro a seu irmão.

- Shinigami, proteja a meu dono. – disseram juntos fechando os olhos apertando-se contra ele. – Por favor.

Heero sentia uma forte dor, mas um profundo prazer apagava tudo a seu redor, assim relaxou para que os garotos fizessem seu trabalho. Mas era Duo que recebia suas caricias já que estava em frente a ele, acariciou suas abdômen e o pressionou com força ao sentir que estava por acabar afundando sua boca no pescoço dele para não deixar escapar o grito em sua garganta, grito que Quatre e Duo sim deixaram escapar.

Quatre retirou seu amo e o ajudou a sair da banheira enquanto Duo estendia uma enorme toalha para secá-lo. Essa foi outra delicia para o jovem príncipe que pediu que sentassem na cama, aquelas caricias o estavam deixando sem força e isso não era algo que acontecesse facilmente. Duo se acomodou sobre seus joelhos novamente, lhe encantava sentar-se nessa posição sobre seu amo, mas olhou a Quatre e se afastou.

- Mudaremos de lugar. – disse sorrindo e Heero assentiu.

- Amo. – disse Quatre ao voltar a iniciar enquanto se sentava também em suas pernas.

- Você é um doce anjo dourado. – lhe sussurrou ao ouvido dele ao sentir as caricias em seu peito. – Fazem isso muito bem. – gemeu entregando-se novamente as caricias dos dois elfos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero acordou com o corpo cansado e com ambos os ombros ocupados e com peso. Abriu os olhos e olhou a sua esquerda, ali dormia placidamente seu querido Duo com sua mão apoiada sobre seu coração com um sorriso contente em seus lábios. Do mesmo modo estava Quatre a sua direita, era o mesmo sorriso em seus lábios, se notava de longe que eram irmãos. Levantou um pouco o braço esquerdo e moveu o dossel para um lado, havia escurecido desde que subiu e aqueles dois o tomaram de assalto, porque não encontrava outra forma de descrever o que havia acontecido desde que entrou em seu quarto. Duo acordou ao não sentir o calor do braço de seu amo a seu redor, havia gostado muito de senti-lo protetor e carinhoso, e o olhou em silencio alguns segundos.

- Amo, está irritado conosco? – perguntou preocupado. – Somente queremos fazê-lo feliz. – acariciou seu abdômen.

- Por mim, podem fazer novamente quando quiserem. – acariciou-lhe os cabelos, agora todo desordenado. – Não estou zangado, só me preocupa se não estão com ciúmes um do outro.

- Enquanto evitarmos beijá-lo na boca, não haverá problemas.

- O selo dos elfos. – o olhou nos olhos. – Foi por isso que não me deixou te beijar quando naquela hora?

- Sinto muito amo, seria como trair Quatre.

- Entendo. – olhou a Quatre que ainda dormia. – Então não lhe diga o estive pronto a fazer.

- Já deve ser muito tarde. – se endireitou um pouco. – Esta muito escuro, será que é a hora da janta? Eu tenho fome, depois de todo o exercício que fizemos, e não comemos nada desde o almoço, porque nos distraímos com outras coisas, espero que a comida seja farta e...

- Silencio Duo, ou te beijarei para que fique calado. – o ameaçou divertido.

- Amo. – gemeu Quatre dolorido. – Já esta na hora do jantar?

- Sim, antes tinha duvidas, agora tenho certeza, são irmãos.

- Somos gêmeos, sabe, às vezes pensamos e sentimos o mesmo. – disse Quatre olhando-o com estranhamento.

- Não duvido me seduziram ao mesmo tempo, não?

Quatre se sentou na cama olhando a Duo, que havia desviado a vista envergonhado, enquanto se sentava na cama para se vestir.

- Nós só queremos vê-lo contente, amo. – disse Quatre sentando-se também. – mas se não gosta, não o faremos de novo.

- Venham, vistam-se para descermos para jantar. – abraçou a Quatre que estava mais próximo e depois a Duo. – Esqueçam isso de não voltar a fazê-lo, eu gostei demais, poderia convertê-lo em um delicioso vicio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala de jantar chamou muito à atenção a chegada do príncipe com os dois garotos de mãos dadas, um de cada lado dele, enquanto ele lhes dava um de seus estranhíssimos sorrisos.

- Quem são esses, Wufei? – perguntou Trowa ao ouvido do amigo.

- Os criados de quarto de Yuy. – disse olhando encantado a Duo. – Me fez saber claramente que são seus, mas isso não me impede de olhar ao de cabelo comprido, parece muito doce.

Trowa se aproximou de seu amigo e lhe tocou o ombro.

- Não lhes vai apresentar?

- Duo e Quatre, meus criados de quarto. – ambos se aproximaram mais do jovem príncipe. – Estão comigo e diga a Wufei que pare de olhar assim para Duo, que ele não vai gostar de me ver irritado por perseguir a um de meus garotos.

- Entendo, mas não pode culpá-lo por olhar a esses garotos tão lindos. – passou a mão pela bochecha de Duo e recebeu um forte golpe.

- É só uma advertência, ambos estão protegidos com magia. – beijou a frente de Duo. – Já ouviu sobre a magia de Shinigami?

- A morte para aqueles que quiserem tirar o carinho que eles te dão livremente. – se sacudiu. – devia ter me dito antes.

- Sinto muito, mas Duo e Quatre são meus.

- É a primeira vez que te vejo desse jeito tão possessivo de seus amores, Heero. – e foi se sentar com Wufei. – Shinigami.

- Mas essa é a magia dos elfos. – disse Wufei ao ouvido de seu amigo. – Não se supõe que sem eles Yuy não tem magia?

- Pelo que eu sei da magia de Shinigami, ela permanecerá, até que uma das partes decida mudar de sentimentos.

- Se a magia se aplica a três pessoas, como quebrar seu efeito?

- Heero esta dentro do conjuro de Shinigami? – Trowa olhou para a mulher que acabara de entrar.

A mulher se aproximou de Heero e olhou aos dois garotos. Quatre apertou com força os dedos de seu amo ao sentir a fúria dela, mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi que a ele, ela nem olhava, dirigiu sua fúria toda a Duo, por acaso a ele não considerava um competidor? Claro que seu irmão era lindo, mas ele também era, o amo havia dito que ele parecia um anjo e que sua beleza era mais delicada.

- Ah, meu querido Heero, dois garotos. – disse ela sarcástica. – Mas só um importa, não?

- Eu acho o contrário, senhora. – disse Quatre irritado e sentido. – Duo e eu, somos mais importantes do que acredite para o amo.

- Ah, sim? – o olhou de cima abaixo. – Isso queria.

- Não se arrisque senhora, a magia de Shinigami não só esta sobre nos, como também sobre o amo, e sobre ele é mais forte porque é dupla.

- A mim, não machucaria não é verdade Heero? – lhe sorriu coquete.

- Relena, acho que te convém escutar a Quatre. – lhe advertiu Heero cortante. - São dois contra uma.

- Não acredito que está decidido a ficar com eles.

- Senhora. – disse Duo irritado demais, lhe havia desagradado à maneira com que lhes depreciava e como olhava a seu amo. – é melhor que não insista, Shinigami não perdoa. Relena o olhou furiosa, estava completamente certa que ele era mais perigoso que o garoto loiro, ele não necessitava fazer um alvoroço para ter a atenção de Heero, ao contrario o outro garoto que era mais delicado, não muito do gosto do príncipe, mesmo não deixando de ser bonito. Lançou-lhes um olhar assassino e se retirou.

- Me incluíram em sua maldição? – lhes perguntou assombrado.

- O fizemos quando o estávamos banhando. – sorriu Quatre. – Lembra que me perguntou a que se devia a essência de menta? A usamos para impregná-lo de nossa essência vital.

- Eu pensei que haviam feito depois. – sorriu malicioso e os dois ficaram vermelhos.

- Melhor comermos. – disse Duo sentando-se a esquerda de Heero, totalmente ruborizado. Heero dissimulou a risada que causava a atitude dos elfos e se sentou ordenando que os servissem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo olhava o amanhecer em silencio, gostava dessa hora do dia, quando seus poderes eram restaurados por completo e seu cabelo tomava um lindo brilho dourado. Estava sentado no balcão em roupas intimas, esperando que ninguém o visse assim, morreria de vergonha.

Lembrava das palavras que disse seu amo ao amá-lo novamente ao ouvido, se sentia tão bem entre seus braços, o amava profundamente, tanto que quase o beija a segunda vez que lhe ofereceu seus lábios, mas ele reagiu a tempo levantando o braço atrás para acariciar a Quatre para que não se sentisse abandonado nem rechaçado.

- São meus maiores tesouros. – o apertou contra seu peito antes de dormir.

Havia discutido com seu irmão sobre qual o lado em que iriam dormir, os dois queriam dormir do lado esquerdo, já que com esse braço acariciava mais. Heero se irritou e lhes disse que se quisessem dormir com ele, era melhor que deixassem de brigar.

- Mas amo, quem dormira do lado esquerdo?

- Porque os dois querem dormir do lado esquerdo?

- Para escutar as batidas de seu coração. – disse Duo.

- Par de bobos. – sorriu. – Muito bem, façamos o seguinte. – olhou a seu redor e pegou duas palhinhas na chaminé. – Aquele que pegar a maior ficara a minha esquerda o outro a direita. – as duas estavam iguais na mão do amo, mas Duo ganhou e dormiu escutando as batidas de seu coração. Seu amo era lindo, inclusive enquanto dormia, entretanto perdia um pouco o ar duro que o caracterizava. Por isso não o havia acordado e havia saído só ao balcão.

De repente uns braços fortes e quentes rodearam seu peito e o fizeram cair para trás contra o corpo de seu dono, enquanto uns lábios acariciavam suas orelhas e seguiam um caminho pelo seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos, enquanto os dedos friccionavam seus mamilos, baixando e subindo até seu alvoroçado sexo, o único que podia tocá-lo dessa maneira sem sofrer danos era seu amo.

- Vamos voltar para a cama. – lhe pediu em um sussurro ao ouvido.

- E Quatre? – tratou de colocar um pouco de resistência, mas seu corpo começava a responder desenfreado, as carícias atrevidas.

- O acordaremos para que se divirta conosco. – meteu a mão em baixo da pouca roupa que Duo levava.

- Amo. – gemeu e se deixou levar entre seus braços...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena estava olhando o céu que começava a se tingir de tons alaranjados, enquanto a ira e o despeito se apossavam de sua alma, ia destruir a esse par de meninos que haviam entrado com tanta facilidade no coração do único homem que a havia desprezado.

- O que aconteceu, irmã? Perguntou um homem de logos cabelos loiros, era estranho vê-la de pé tão cedo e menos ainda quando recém haviam retornado ao palácio de Yuy. – Você não é um pássaro madrugador.

- Heero tem dois criados de quarto. – disse irritada. – e os têm protegidos com uma magia muito especial, disse que era de Shinigami.

- Ouvi dizer que os elfos haviam sido exterminados, assim a magia de Heero Yuy, devia ter desaparecido.

- Eu mesma vi sua magia em ação quando o príncipe Trowa tocou um de seus garotos.

- É estranho. – disse pensativo. – Se sua magia persiste, é porque ainda há elfos vivos em alguma parte.

- Eles disseram que Shinigami os ajudava. – murmurou pensativa. – É possível... – sorriu malignamente. – irei ver a Treize.

- O que planeja Relena? Se Heero descobrir que foi você que disse que sua magia se devia aos elfos, vamos ter muitos problemas e não quero terminar morto, além disso porá em perigo nosso povo.

- Se ele não quiser perder seus amados elfos, vai ter que se entregar a mim. – disse ela muito segura.

- Não gosto de como fala.

- Treize pagara muito bem por meus serviços.

- Relena, esta traindo a todo nosso povo, os elfos são os que trazem prosperidade ao povo de Yuy.

- Lorota, são um estorvo. – disse e saiu de sua casa.

- Relena, não permitirei que destrua tudo, mesmo sendo minha irmã! – gritou, mas ela já não escutava. – Demônios, devo advertir Heero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Era meio dia, quando Lady Une conduziu Relena, a presença de seu amo Treize, ela não estava muito contente de vê-la por esses lados, sempre que vinha ela era ignorada, o que pretendia agora essa arpia?

- Que bom voltar a te ver, querida Relena.

- Sempre diz o mesmo Treize. – se sentou em frente a ele. – Mas quero fazer negócios contigo. – indicou Lady Une. – A sós.

- Nos permite querida? – ela saiu. – Agora me diga, que informação me trás.

- Ouviu falar da magia Shinigami?

- Não.

- È um poderoso conjuro de amor que põe os elfos sobre a pessoa que amam. – explicou. – O mais pequeno toque mal intencionado pode produzir o impacto de um golpe e chegar até a matar.

- E isso o que tem haver comigo?

- Muito simples Treize, Heero o colocou em seus novos criados, o que quer dizer que sua magia não se extinguiu e que ainda existem elfos.

- Então alguns se salvaram.

- Somente dois, os mesmos que Heero protege em seu castelo.

- Como sabe?

- Muito simples, eles mesmos me disseram que Heero também era parte do conjuro e que a magia sobre ela era dupla, assim significa que os dois são elfos. Além disso, me fizeram notar que são mais importantes para ele que se pode imaginar.

- Dois elfos e a magia de Shinigami para protegê-los. – ficou pensativo. – Não será fácil acabar com eles.

- Para matá-los não é necessário tocá-los, não acha?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Milliardo ficou surpreso ao olhar os garotos que ajudavam Heero a fazer as contas, eram extremamente bonitos, mas era conhecida a grande beleza de todos os elfos do reino Yuy, no entanto devia admitir que eram os primeiros que via.

- Não gosto do jeito que ele nos olha. – disse Duo olhando-o no rosto. – O amo está muito ocupado nesse momento.

- Não se preocupe Duo, Milliardo e eu temos negócios que considerar.

- Pois ele não me agrada. – revelou Quatre aproximando-se da porta, arrastando seu irmão para fora. – Seu sangue o fará sofrer muito amo, nunca estará satisfeita. – disse se retirando.

- Quatre se preocupa demais. – disse.

- Mas ele tem razão Heero, os elfos são reconhecidos por sua sabedoria.

- O que disse? – ficou pálido.

- Relena, me falou deles e se o que suspeita é certo, agora os esta condenando a morte com Treize, sabe que para matá-los não é necessário tocá-los.

- Foi culpa de Relena que tenham matado o resto dos elfos?

- Sim, ela queria vingar-se de você, por tê-la desprezado, agora planeja o mesmo, e não descansara até te destruir.

- É sua irmã, mas não a defende, por quê?

- Se este reino perde sua prosperidade, nosso reino ficara a mercê do que ocorrer a Treize, não posso me arriscar a isso, não quero que meu povo sofra por causa de Oz.

- Bem, os interesses do povo devem estar por cima dos interesses pessoais de seus governantes.

- O que fará?

- A prosperidade de meu reino, depende da sobrevivência de Duo e Quatre, assim que os interesses de meu povo e os meus se unem e me obrigam a por um segundo conjuro sobre eles, mas vou te pedir que não diga nada a Relena.

- Ela esta me traindo e traindo a sua gente ao vender esses garotos só por inveja, não lhe daria algo assim por nada no mundo.

- Agradeço Zech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre estava sentado no jardim olhando como corria a água da fonte, enquanto Duo passeava a seu redor recitando um conjuro que não conseguia entender, mas supunha que era para se tranqüilizar.

- Aquele lá é o irmão da mulher que nos ameaçou a noite. – disse Duo. – E veio contar coisas terríveis a nosso amo, relacionadas a nós.

- Duo, não deve escutar conversas alheias.

- Quatre, ela não só nos quer afastar do amo. – se agachou ao seu lado. – Nos quer mortos, sabe que somos elfos e teve culpa na morte de todos os outros.

- Duo, que esta dizendo?

- É verdade, foi ela que passou a informação ao chefe daqueles homens, em vingança, porque o amo não a quer, nem quererá nunca, sabe que não será rainha se não se casa com um príncipe como o amo, e ele e Trowa a rechaçaram.

- O Sr. Trowa não é o que te tocou ontem à noite?

- Sim, mas a rechaçou, dado que está comprometido para casar-se com Lady Catherin então só resta o amo.

- Shinigami se encarregará dela.

- Acho que nossa obrigação é fortalecer a magia do amo.

- Como?

- Com o selo do coração.

Quatre o olhou boquiaberto à seu irmão, sem responder, como lhe ocorria semelhante coisa? Só um deles poderia por o selo no coração de seu amo, só um, e o outro se veria irremediavelmente relegado e sem poder fazer nada para recuperar o lugar perdido.

- Duo, não podemos fazer isso.

- Assim. – continuou ignorando-o. – Se eles conseguirem nos matar, o amo conservara seus poderes e este reino continuara prospero sem nós.

- Ficou louco Duo? A única coisa que conseguiríamos seria causar-lhe uma enorme dor ao amo, se nos chegar a acontecer algo, todos os poderes de quem lhe pôs o selo seriam passados para ele, então saberia que morreu.

- Quatre. – o pegou pelos ombros. – O que prefere, de todas as maneiras ela vai conseguir que nos matem, mesmo com o conjuro de Shinigami em nossa pele e se não o fizermos, deixaremos desamparado ao amo.

- Não posso fazer isso, logo eu não iria quere compartilhar ele com você. – se pôs a chorar. – Não quero que sofra.

- Vamos, Quatre, assim o amo...

- Heero abraça a Quatre ao vê-lo chorar e dirigiu seu olhar a Duo que o olhava preocupado, os havia escutado?

- Porque esta chorando Quatre?

- Eu tenho uma capacidade de escutar coisas amo, e nunca são agradáveis, assim já sabemos que aquela mulher, a que nos ameaçou a noite com o poder de Shinigami, nos descobriu e quer nossa morte, tal como fez com o resto de nossa gente.

- Pois entenderão então que eu quero fortalecer o conjuro sobre vocês para não os façam mal.

- E como vai fazer isso, amo? – perguntou Quatre, afundando-se em seu peito deixando de chorar. – Espero que não seja arriscado.

- Chamaremos as forças da natureza, para recuperar toda a magia perdida dos elfos assassinados e faremos uma magia muito especial, mas necessito a ajuda de vocês. – soltou Quatre e se pôs de pé junto a Duo. – Essa magia necessita que meus poderes estejam selados.

- Selados? – ambos os elfos o olharam assombrados.

- O que quer dizer, amo? – perguntou Duo, mas em vez de uma resposta recebeu um forte beijo nos lábios que o fez fechar os olhos. – Amo. – gemeu ao separar-se dele.

- O selo não estará completo se não te beijo da mesma maneira que a seu irmão. – saibam que os amo, aos dois, de maneiras diferentes, mas com mesma intensidade.

- Amo. – gemeu também Quatre pondo sua mão em seus lábios.

- Bem, o selo está completo agora, depois de tudo, ambos puseram sua essência em minha pele e me marcaram para Shinigami, assim que formos ao bosque, completaremos o ritual.

- Não será muito arriscado que saiamos do castelo assim? – Duo o olhou preocupado. – Ela sabe que somos elfos, a pessoa que mandou matar minha gente esta sabendo e já deve ter mandado vigiar o castelo para nos surpreender e atacar, então nos matar, e poderá matar a você também.

- Não iremos sozinhos, teremos um grupo de sentinelas a nosso redor, não me arriscaria que nos matassem tão facilmente. – o puxou pela trança. – O duque Wufei e o príncipe Trowa ficarão pelos arredores, como minha guarda pessoal, assim os manterei a salvo.

- Mas é por sua vida que temo. – lhe disse Duo aproximando-se dele. – É a você que ela quer morto. – o abraçou. – Amo, eu recitarei um conjuro para você agora, não quero perdê-lo.

- Duo. – o repreendeu tentando afastá-lo, mas o elfo o tinha imobilizado por completo. – O que está fazendo? – Duo o olhou nos olhos e seguiu recitando as palavras:

- Não haverá um homem mais forte que o que eu amo, não haverá flecha nem espada, lança nem golpe que o machuque, meu amo será intocável enquanto minha vida lhe pertencer. – rodeou os ombros e pousou seus lábios nos dele. – Só você se fará vulnerável.

- Duo. – gemeu Quatre e sentiu a dor que o transpassava ao entregar por completo sua vida jovem. – Amo, não permita, pode morrer.

-...

Quatre saltou sobre seu irmão, mas o conjuro tinha terminado e Duo perdeu o sentido caindo sobre ele.

- DUO! - Gritou Heero sujeitando a ambos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, especialmente a **Tina-Chan 0, Arkanjo90** **Litha-chan,****Larcan**,** Paulety,** e **Joicinha sem juizo**.


	5. Capitulo 5: O coração de Heero

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas da Autora**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que qualquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Site:** http // www . amor – yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ? uid 76 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-------------------------------------------------

**NT2:** Espero que não tenha muitos erros, mas tive pouco tempo para digitá-lo e fazer a revisão e tenho muitos reviews me cobrando a postagem, por isso estou postando assim mesmo, dedico o capítulo a todos que me cobraram a postagem.

-------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 5: O coração de Heero**

Heero parou como pode o golpe que havia se dado Quatre, por tentar amparar o desmaiado Duo. Ambos se estavam pálidos, mas o que mais lhe preocupava era Duo, que espirava com muita dificuldade, enquanto seu gêmeo chorava.

- Fique tranqüilo Quatre. – pegou o elfo trançado e o colocou com cuidado no chão. – Duo ficará bem, não se angustie. – o abraçou com ternura. – Anda, deixe de chorar, eu o curarei.

- Amo, Duo lhe passou toda sua energia. – lhe disse choroso. – o que significa que estará indefeso por um bom tempo, nem sequer...

- Não se preocupe tanto. – o interrompeu vendo que Trowa e Wufei andavam próximos com seus homens. – Logo verá que tudo se arruma.

- Essa mulher quer fazer todo o mal que possa, amo, seu "carinho" se tornou um profundo ódio, tão profundo que nem ela mesma será capaz de superá-lo e não se acalmará até que nos veja, a Duo e a mim, mortos.

- Entendo. – pegou Duo nos braços e o levantou. – realmente vocês não pesam nada. – afirmou. – Vamos levá-lo para dentro, não quero que vejam minha magia funcionando, pois ainda há aqueles que acham que não existem mais elfos e prefiro que continuem acreditando.

- Amo. – Quatre disse o seguindo. – Que tipo de conjuro vai usar?

- Porque pergunta?

- É que se usar um muito poderoso a magia recém adquirida poderia lhe machucar e Duo não gostaria disso e nem eu tampouco.

- Quatre. – disse colocando a Duo sobre a cama em seu quarto. – Meu pequeno elfo. – segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o olhou nos olhos. – E você acha que eu colocaria em risco a vida de qualquer um de vocês assim? Os adoro assim que tranqüilizasse, não vai me acontecer nada, nem a Duo.

- Amo. – falou o abraçando.

- Bem, vamos começar. – disse se separando.

Heero se sentou na cama e apoiou a cabeça de Duo em seu colo, logo começou a desfazer a trança do elfo enquanto recitava suavemente um conjuro para a recuperação das forças do garoto. Terminou de soltar os cabelos de Duo e começou a fazer final tranças que ia beijando uma a uma ao terminar e deixando a um lado.

"Em meus lábios severos brota tímido a súplica

como flor, e me inundam suavidades estranhas,

languidez de seda; e me incendeio no fogo

dos olhos profundos que velam tuas pestanas".

Em Quatre lhe doía ver aquilo, o amo estava tendo muitos incômodos para cuidar de seu irmão, estava com muito ciúmes da ternura com que lhe cuidava, queria muito seu irmão, mas o amo o ignorava por amar a ele.

- Quatre.

- Amo?

- Sente-se aqui ao meu lado. – lhe pediu, o jovem se sentou a seu lado. – Porque ficou tão triste? – se apoiou em seu ombro. – Te quero muito também, faria o mesmo por você, sabe disso.

- É porque tenho certeza que seu amor por ele, é mais intenso que por mim. Disse abraçando-se. – E isso me dói.

- Não seja tonto, Quatre, você é meu anjo dourado. – o beijou na bochecha. – Se o trato de outra maneira, é porque você é mais delicado e menos louco que Duo. – continuou fazendo trancinhas. – Quando terminar com o cabelo de seu irmão te mostrarei o quanto quero os dois.

- Se tiver um tempo. – tratou de sorrir.

- É possível. – o beijou e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

"Incendiado o firmamento

de avermelhado que o inflamam,

amanhece, como um beijo

suas maçãs do rosto rosas,

a aura matinal

que mexe com seus cabelos.

Oh, amado!

E que com sussurros leves

Como caricias de asas,

Perfuma de sutilezas

E ligeiramente embriaga."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Era quase metade da tarde, quando os três saíram do castelo rumo ao bosque, acompanhados por um monte de guardas que rodearam todo o bosque para evitar que alguém atacasse a seu jovem amo, enquanto ele fazia "tratos com a natureza".

- Amo. – disse Duo, ainda cansado pelo desgaste de energia que significava transferir seus poderes para um humano. – Que tipo de magia pretende invocar?

- Para o que vou fazer preciso de todo o poder de um elfo.

- Devia ter me deixado em casa. – disse cansado. – minha magia esta muito fraca, e duvido servir mais do que um estorvo.

- A magia que possuo agora é sua, lembra? E não posso usá-la por completo sem por em perigo a Quatre, assim preciso que atue como catalisador.

- Só vou estorvar. – insistiu.

- Cale-se Duo. – o repreendeu.

- Mas, amo...

- Nada de mas, vai fazer o que te ordeno e cale-se.

- Porque esse bosque? – interferiu Quatre pensativo. – Tem algo especial aqui?

- Nas flores de amêndoa que há lá, se concentram todos os poderes da natureza. – lhe explicou, caminhando até uma pequena clareira que parecia ser o centro do bosque. – aqui se reúne toda a magia daqueles seres decididos a proteger a natureza e as criaturas do bosque.

- Mas, não alterarão a magia os humanos que nos estão vigiando?

- Dei ordens para que não entrassem no bosque até que começasse a se por o sol, ou meu conjuro não terá resultado.

- Então deve começar, senão faltará tempo depois. – lhe disse Duo, sentando-se em um toco.

- Esta sendo insolente Duo. – o pegou pelo braço e o levantou e o sentou a seu lado. – Quatre. – o sentou do outro lado formando um triangulo. – preciso que os dois ponham suas mentes em branco e se concentrem em sentir como o vento trás os espíritos dos elfos assassinados para que sua magia se concentre em nós.

Duo e Quatre fecharam os olhos e Heero começou a recitar suavemente um conjuro.

"Pela vida doce que sairá desses ramos, pelo calor do sol que os banha, pela doce fragrância que inunda o ambiente, pelo amor que tenho pelos jovens presentes, Mãe Natureza, peço que conceda o favor que venho solicitar."

Uma cálida sombra dourada pousou entre os três jovens.

- O que deseja Heero Yuy, amo dos elfos?

- Desejo que conceda para Quatre e Duo, a graça da magia dos elfos que há pouco tempo foram assassinados em meu reino.

- Um já te entregou a magia e o outro o fará também. – disse duvidando.

- Há alguém que os quer mortos e desejo proporcionar-lhes toda a proteção possível.

- Esta bem, chame-os. – desapareceu.

"Doçura eterna, calor perene, amor infinito e carinho poderoso, te peço de todo o coração, traga a magia que faz Shinigami forte e que evite a morte de algum dos elfos que eu amo."

Uma luz branca se elevou uns centímetros do solo e o príncipe colocou as mãos em cima das cabeças dos dois elfos."

"O anjo dourado da manhã, terá a força e o poder de convencer a quem se aproximar de não o matar, tanto por sua doçura como por seu carisma, a vida seja longa para o mais belo dos elfos."

"O anjo trançado, meu teimoso amor, terá a força para se opor a qualquer, se defenderá da morte e não se deixara vencer, a noite não o tocara, nem a tristeza abatera sua alma, a vida seja longa para o mais apaixonado dos elfos."

"Para mim, só desejo vê-los tranqüilo e felizes, que a vida junto a eles seja longa e prazerosa."

A luz deixou a Heero e voltou a descer ao solo, ficando completo o conjuro.

- Amo. – lhe disse Duo preocupado. – Quatre é mesmo o mais belo dos elfos?

- Ah, Duo! – Quatre ficou muito vermelho.

- Quatre tem uma beleza arrebatadora, parece um anjo de cristal, mas isso não significa que você não seja belo, é só que sua personalidade se sobressai mais.

- Esta começando a anoitecer. – indicou Quatre ainda acalorado. – Seus homens entraram no bosque perseguindo a alguém.

- Vamos, voltemos ao palácio.

- Amo, quer um banho?

- DUO! – reclamou e seguiram andando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite caia sobre o castelo e os três jovens estavam tomando banho na água morna e perfumada. Um deles se esmerava massageando com suavidade os ombros de seu jovem amo, adorava acariciar seus fortes músculos descendo por suas costas acariciando sua coluna provocando que se arqueasse de prazer enquanto seu trançado irmão se dedicava a massagear da mesma forma os bem formados músculos do peito e o abdômen da mesma maneira.

- Eu não sei o que vou fazer com vocês. – gemeu prendendo as mãos de Duo que desciam por seus quadris. – Par de pervertidos.

- Mas você gosta. – disse Duo sensualmente apoderando-se de uma orelha. – e nos ama.

- São insaciáveis, não é?

- Enquanto tenhamos vida, o amaremos com todas as nossas forças. – lhe disse Quatre apoderando-se da outra. – Nossos corpos e nossas almas são suas.

- E eu sou de vocês. – soltou as mãos de Duo e os rodeou com seus braços. – Mas também quero dar-lhes prazer.

- A nós basta que você o sinta. – disse Duo descendo com os lábios pelo pescoço. – tê-lo é meu máximo prazer, é tocar o céu com as mãos.

- Mas mudemos de posição. – pediu Quatre. – Sempre é você quem fica próximo do seu coração.

Duo o olhou e sorriu permitindo a seu irmão colocar-se em frente ao amo e começou a recorrer sua coluna de cima a baixo delicadamente chegando ao traseiro e esfregando levemente o lugar onde haveria de apossar-se.

- Amo?

- O que Duo?

- Ajoelhe-se. – lhe pediu introduzindo o primeiro dedo. – Como na primeira vez, começou a preparar o caminho, dilatando-o lentamente.

Quatre, por sua vez, se dedicou a acariciar docemente seu peito descendo lentamente pelos músculos abdominais até chegar a seu membro que se erguia orgulhoso antes de friccioná-lo com suavidade de cima abaixo e de volta, pressionando levemente a ponta.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Amo. – disse Duo mordendo-o suavemente o ombro. – Eu o amo. – retirou os dedos de sua entrada já preparada e se colocou em posição. – O amo. – repetiu entrando nele.

Quatre se colocou de joelhos e o fez o empalar com seu sexo. Heero abriu os olhos ao ouvir o gemido de dor que o pequeno deu e começou a acariciá-lo por todos os lados, até onde alcançavam suas mãos, entretendo-se em seu membro necessitado de atenção.

- Meu dono. – gemeu Quatre exaltado. – o amo tanto. – Sentia como ele saia e entrava em seu corpo e isso mandava violentas correntes elétricas que inundavam todo o seu ser. – Continue...

"Quando, trêmulos e ansiosos, juntou o roce de um beijo

A os meus, seus lábios, como púrpura vermelhas,

Foi grande essa felicidade e foi tão doce a influencia

dessa amável loucura, que fechemos os olhos."

Duo se movia lentamente alongando o mais que podia o prazer, chegando até o limite de suas forças, enquanto se segurava com força nos seus ombros, mas sabia que não poderia deter-se mais, em especial quando seu amo inclinou para trás a cabeça buscando-o, lhe oferecendo aquele beijo que na vez anterior não havia recebido.

"Olhe meu canto impregnado

Desde ambiente morno e fresco,

Da suavidade da lua,

E de fogo em que me incendeio.

Põe a nota, eu a lira

Estremecendo o peito,

Põe a água cristalina

Da fonte em que eu bebo

A inspiração, e em meu canto,

Põe o ritmo de teus beijos."

- Ahhhhhhhh. – gemeram os três ao terminarem, quase ao mesmo tempo caindo rendidos na água que começava a esfriar.

Heero foi o primeiro a recuperar-se e pegou Quatre e o tirou da água antes de ir tirar a Duo, seus elfos ainda não tinham recobrado a respiração nem o pulso devido ao exercício.

- Venham, vamos descansar um pouco antes de descer para jantar. – os abraçou e os beijou suavemente nos lábios. – Esta noite dormiremos, certo?

- Sim, amo. – disse Quatre se apoiando em seu ombro.

- Não podemos jantar aqui? – perguntou Duo bocejando. – Não quero me mover.

- É sua culpa. – sorriu Heero. – Mas pode ficar aqui, eu tenho que descer para jantar.

- Por quê? – perguntou Quatre.

- Porque o duque Wufei e o príncipe Trowa, são meus convidados e não posso deixá-los abandonados mesmo que quisesse.

- Esta bem amo, o acompanharei. – se encostou à cama. – Se é que vai consiguir me acordar.

- A mim também. – imitou Quatre.

Heero os olhou com seriedade um segundo e se encostou entre ambos, não podia discutir com eles, ambos estavam dormindo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Era muito tarde quando desceram para jantar, Wufei e Trowa haviam esperado muito tempo seu anfitrião antes de decidir jantar sozinhos já estavam quase na metade quando ele apareceu na sala de jantar sem companhia.

- E seus amores? – perguntou Wufei gozando.

- Não pude acordá-los. – admitiu sem imutar-se. – Estão cansados por tudo que ocorreu hoje.

- Não os vão te roubar?

- Deixei um guarda cuidando deles. – negou. – Junto com um pequeno feitiço, ninguém vai tirá-los daqui, a não ser que lês queiram ir.

- Acho isso muito difícil. –disse Trowa.

- Quatre disse que os guardas entraram no bosque perseguindo alguém. – olhou os dois jovens. – O capturaram?

- É uma garota muito estranha. – disse Wufei. – Disse que não falar com ninguém que não fosse o próprio Heero Yuy e, pessoa ou algum dos seus elfos, que o que teria de falar só incumbia a eles.

- Mas meus homens me disseram que ela é a irmã da princesa Lucrecia Noin. – agregou Trowa. – E se parecem muito, posso dizer.

- O que será que quer? – disse pensativo. – Ordenem que a tragam aqui, se é uma princesa, deve ser tratada como uma convidada, não como prisioneira, não quero problemas com seu reino.

Um tempo depois os guardas chegaram escoltando a garota.

- Príncipe Yuy?

- Sim. – assentiu ele. – O que deseja?

- Meu nome é Hilde. – lançou um olhar assassino a Wufei. – Princesa Hilde do reino Noin.

- Poderia ter dito e não lhe teríamos trancado nas masmorras. – replicou Wufei.

- Senhor, minha irmã me enviou para lhe avisar de algo terrível, os homens de Oz destruíram a aldeia dos bruxos de Boccel e seqüestraram a sua rainha para que lhes diga como reverter o poder de Shini... Shini...

- Shinigami?

- Sim, isso. Essa bruxa odeia os elfos, ela já deve ter explicado a Treize como matar os elfos.

- Nem que falasse da própria Relena. – disse Trowa.

- A princesa Relena pretende roubar os poderes da bruxa para assim se vingar do Senhor Heero. Minha irmã ia falar com o Senhor Milliardo para ver se poderia nos ajudar, se ela puser em perigo o reino Yuy, todos os outros reinos vizinhos serão afetados.

- Zech me falou que ia ajudar-me. – disse preocupado. – Espero que ele consiga conter uns dias a sua irmã, minha magia esta muito fraca para enfrentar uma bruxa.

- Com mais razão deve voltar para junto de seus elfos. – disse Trowa preocupado. – Pode ser que consiga quebrar seu feitiço e lhes faça algum mal.

- Então nos vemos amanhã, boa noite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: a magia para invocar a Natureza e sua magia foi tirada, pela autora, do livro "Magia dos Dragões".

Pessoal, peço um milhão de desculpas pela demora, mas como havia dito antes meu computador quebrou (morreu mesmo, o HD já era), e minha amiga saiu de férias e foi viajar, fiquei sem micro até agora, devo dizer que foi um tormento passar esses tempos sem ter nem como acompanhar as fics. Mas agora está tudo certo, estou com um micro novo e essa tradução sairá toda semana como tinha dito antes.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, especialmente a **Tina-Chan 0, ****Arkanjo90****Larcan**,** Paulety,** e **Joicinha sem juízo, Kiara Salkys**.


	6. Capitulo 6: O seqüestro dos elfos

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas da Autora**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que qualquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Site:** http // www . amor – yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ? uid 76 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 6: O seqüestro dos elfos.**

Duo sentou-se na cama, já estava escuro e o amo não estava com eles, com certeza havia ido jantar e não tinha conseguido acorda-los. Olhou Quatre que dormia a seu lado de bruços e sorriu, tampouco havia conseguido acordar e estava menos cansado que ele, já que não havia transferido seus poderes ao amo, ou sim? Ficou pensando um minuto, o fez enquanto faziam amor!

- Então é assim. – disse um pouco irritado, que o houvesse fito em um momento tão intimo, pois havia dado o poder sobre o coração do amo. – Nem pense que vai ficar só com seu coração. – se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir apressado, iria buscar seu amo, e lhe faria companhia sozinho.

- Até que enfim acordou. – disse Heero interceptando-o quando saia do quarto

- Não amo, só estou com fome.

- Você não sabe mentir Duo. – levantou-lhe o queixo. – O que aconteceu para seus olhos estarem tão lacrimosos, o que te fez chorar?

- Ah, Amo! – abraçou-se a ele. – Não me pergunte sim?

- Está bem, não perguntarei. – pegou a trança e a desfez. – Quatre ainda esta dormindo? – olhou sobre o ombro do elfo.

- Quatre lhe entregou sua magia amo. – disse ocultando seu rosto no peito do amo. – Por isso esta muito cansado.

- Em que momento? – perguntou estranhando.

- Quando fazíamos amor, em um contato mais direto é menos doloroso entregar a magia, mas também é mais cansativo, dormirá até amanhã, nem a fome irá despertá-lo.

- Bem, então ficarei cuidando dele. – acariciou os cabelos longos do elfo que estava entre seus braços e o sentiu se tensar. – O que aconteceu Duo?

- Pedirei que me tragam o jantar aqui. – disse e ia se afastar quando sentiu que o apertavam com força. – Amo?

- Já ordenei que trouxessem sua comida. – levantou seu queixo e o beijou suavemente nos lábios. – Não gosto de lhe ver triste, me sinto horrível quando você fica assim.

- Me faz trancinhas como essa manhã, amo? – pediu.

Está bem, sabe que gosto muito de acariciar seus cabelos. – disse pegando uma mecha. – e levando-a aos lábios. – Não fique triste, está bem?

- Amo. – sorriu-lh e se sentou na cama para que o penteasse.

"Há um encanto indefinível e belo,

em ver a tarde e te contemplar:

arde em teus olhos o fogo da tarde,

e um crepúsculo tinge seus cabelos,

No ouro de um pálido lampejo,

fazendo o sol de um suave alarde,

banha com uma luz, como meu amor covarde,

as suaves nitidez de seus cabelos.

De tal maneira que essa sorte diria,

que unisse a noite com o dia,

em sua graça impecável e escultural."

------------------------------------------

Relena olhava a bruxa, aquela que supostamente haveria de dar-lhe poderes mágicos para vencer aos dois elfos e destruir com eles o poder do príncipe Yuy.

- Antes de tudo deve renunciar a algo muito importante para você princesa.

- E o que seria?

- Sua própria vida. – sorriu malignamente e se pegaram em uma violenta luta, que a bruxa acreditava se capaz de ganhar, mas Relena estava preparada, além disso, não era a toa que era irmã do grande guerreiro Zech, assim se defendeu com toda força e a bruxa finalmente foi vencida e todos os seus poderes e conhecimentos foram transferidos a ela.

Agora verão, elfos estúpidos, ninguém zomba de Relena Peacecraft e vive para contar. – riu diabolicamente. – E você sofrera Heero Yuy, pagará com lagrimas tudo o que me fez. – disse e continuou rindo.

Afastou-se do lugar de onde evaporava o corpo da bruxa pegando seus livros de feitiços e um monte de artigos mágicos que iam ser de muita utilidade para vencer a magia dos elfos.

- Agora serei capaz de governar sem a necessidade de homem algum. – voltou a rir e saiu correndo pelo bosque.

-------------------------------------------

Duo acordou sobressaltado, um sonho ou uma visão do que aconteceu? Olhou seu amo que acabava de abrir os olhos ao sentí-lo tenso, não gostava de acordá-lo assim, mas não pode evitar, ele tinha o sono leve demais para que não acordasse com qualquer som ou movimento.

- O que te preocupa Duo?

- É que eu tive um sonho. – confessou. – Vi a princesa Relena lutando com uma bruxa de longos cabelos verdes e a matou, pegando assim seus poderes. – disse nervoso. – Jurou que se vingaria de nós e de você.

- Foi um sonho Duo. – disse tentando acalmá-lo.

- Amo, não foi um sonho, eu sei, estava lá, essa bruxa sempre detestou os elfos, porque demos nossa magia aos Yuy e não a ela, conhece nossas fraquesas. – chorou contra o peito do amo. – E agora a princesa Relena tem sua magia e os conhecimentos que precisa para nos destruir.

- Fique tranqüilo, meu pequeno Duo, eu os protegerei sempre, além disso, fiz um encantamento mais forte de Shinigami sobre vocês no bosque, lembra? – beijou seu rosto.

- Essa bruxa sabia muitas coisas amo. – disse tentando se acalmar. – Espero que não soubesse como anular sua magia. – fechou os olhos e tentou voltar a dormir.

Heero os trouxe mais próximos e apertou ainda mais os dois garotos, ambos estavam indefesos, a pesar de Shinigami, pois eles tinham entregado sua magia, agora eram um alvo fácil para qualquer um, apesar de seu feitiço protetor, e se fosse verdade, e se Relena havia matado a bruxa? A princesa Hilde havia mencionado que queria roubar-lhe os poderes para destruí-lo, assim era uma terrível possibilidade que havia de pensar.

- Passe o que passar, eu os protegerei com minha vida. – lhes disse acariciando suas cabeças. – Não permitirei que ninguém os machuque. – Prometeu.

---------------------------------------

Amanhecia e Duo estava sentado na beirada da cama olhando o amanhecer, não havia querido sair para o balcão, porque tinha medo que a princesa estivesse esperando ali, mesmo não querendo admitir, além disso poderia acórdão o amo, e estava tão bonito dormindo, quase mais bonito que o amanhecer, assim ficou olhando um tempo.

"Olhe o sol, como uma hóstia,

empalidecendo a lua,

o espírito é mais brando,

se amenizam as angustias,

ante a natureza,

que os embriaga e deslumbra,

nessa manhã esquiva,

mais bonita que nenhuma outra,

nessa manhã leve,

com a palidez da lua,

e com o queimar do sol."

- Está muito madrugador Duo. – disse Heero com os olhos fechados. – Não quer voltar a deitar?

- Eu pensei que estava dormindo. – disse voltando a olhar a janela. – Não queria te incomodar, gosto de ver o amanhecer. – disse, mas foi puxado pela trança. – Aí!!!

Não pode se negar ao que te mando Duo. – voltou a puxá-lo pela trança. – Deita ao meu lado.

- Não seja ruim amo. – disse Duo deitando-se contra seu ombro – só goste de sentir como meus poderes retornam a mim.

- Já voltaram completamente?

- Não, só alguns. – passou sua mão sobre o peito de seu dono. – Mas agora estou seguro que não foi um sonho ontem à noite, vi muito claramente, estive lá porque minha alma deseja protege-lo mesmo que morresse por isso.

- NÃO DIGA ISSO NEM BRINCANDO! – gritou irritado. – Não quero que nem você, nem o Quatre morram por minha causa.

- Sinto muito amo. – disse arrependido. – É que tenho uma sensação bem aqui. – colocou a mão no coração. – Que não me deixa em paz.

- Não se angustie tanto Duo. – o abraçou com ternura. Esta a salvo. – disse "mesmo que eu não saiba por quanto tempo mais.". – Durma.

------------------------------------------------

As noticias que chegaram dos arredores não eram nada alentadoras, decidiu Trowa, tal como havia indicado a princesa Hilde, a bruxa Boccel havia desaparecido logo depois de ir com Relena ao bosque e ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro. A havia matado? Aquela harpia? Ela tampouco havia retornado a seu reino, o mais provável é que suspeitasse que seu irmão não estaria de acordo com ela em querer matar os elfos de Heero.

Suspirou, seu primo tinha muita sorte, primeiro tinha poderes de um elfo, mas sem o inconveniente de que desaparecessem a noite, segundo podia eleger com quem queria se casar, fosse homem ou mulher, e terceiro, os dois garotos mais lindos que haviam na terra estavam loucamente apaixonados por ele, o que mais um homem poderia querer?

- Tirar essa harpia de cima de si. – lhe respondeu Wufei e Trowa se envergonhou de ter pensado isso em voz alta. – Não se preocupe, acha que ele não sabe que muitos de nós, inveja ele, mas por isso não deixaria de confiar em nós.

- Tem razão. – assentiu mais tranqüilo. – E essa sorte lhe acarreta problemas.

- Soube de alguma coisa sobre Oz?

- Meus espiões me informaram que nenhuma das duas retornaram, as perderam de vista no bosque.

- Souberam que queria tirar os poderes da bruxa Boccel para destruir ao príncipe Yuy.

- Devemos comunicar isso a ele. – disse Trowa e foram a sala, onde o encontraram tomando café com um elfo de cada lado. – Insisto em que tem sorte.

- Bom Dia amo Yuy. – saldou Wufei, muito formalmente olhando Duo pelo canto do olho, e esse se concentrou ainda mais no amo.

- Bom dia alteza. – disse a garota.

- Bom dia, princesa Hilde, espero que tenha passado bem a noite e que tenha nos desculpado os maus-tratos que tenha recebido. – disse sereno. – Esses são Duo e Quatre. – os apresentou.

- Bom dia primo.

- Bom dia Trowa. – o olhou. – Parece que traz mas noticias, não é?

- Bem, meus espiões informaram que viram Relena saindo do palácio de Treize com a bruxa Boccel e nenhuma das duas voltaram.

- A HARPIA MATOU A BRUXA PARA FICAR COM SEUS PODERES. – gritou Duo exasperado. – EU A VI.

- Haveriam encontrado o corpo.

- Os corpos de seres mágicos desaparecem quando sua magia é tomada por outro ser. – explicou Quatre totalmente pálido. – E se Duo diz que a viu, ele esta certo, esse é seu dom, ver o presente e o passado.

- Temos que encontra-la ou fará nossas vidas impossíveis. – disse Wufei.

- Acalme-se Wufei, temos que planejar algo, ver nossas possibilidades antes de atuar, não vê que agora ela é uma bruxa de verdade? – disse friamente Heero. – Se atuarmos sem um bom plano, ela terá a vitória antes que iniciemos a batalha.

Mas se a deixarmos muito tempo livre aprenderá a usar os poderes de Boccel e será muito mais difícil vence-la. – disse Hilde.

- Esperemos para ver o que dirá Zech. – tratou de acalmá-los Heero, mas por dentro começava a se angustiar.

-----------------------------------------------------

No meio da tarde, Trowa, Wufei e Heero receberam na biblioteca o príncipe Milliardo e a princesa Noin, sua prometida e irmã de Hilde, para fazer planos para a defesa de seus reinos do ataque de Oz, o qual poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, e em qualquer lugar. Especialmente porque agora sabia como anular seus poderes, Heero olhava a cada momento pela janela para o jardim, preocupado pela segurança de seus amados elfos.

- Eles estão seguros dentro do castelo Yuy. – disse Trowa incomodado com a vigilância constante de seu primo.

- Por acaso não escutou Duo? Boccel sabia como anular o conjuro para deixá-los indefesos e mata-los.

- Eles tem sua própria magia. – disse Wufei.

- E tem a Shinigami.

- Não necessitam toca-los para matá-los, e eles me transferiram sua magia, assim que não tem magia suficiente para se defenderem sequer de um rato. – voltou a olhá-los. – Onde se meteram?

---------------------------------------------------

Quatre olhava seu irmão angustiado, estava muito intranqüilo e aquilo começava a afeta-lo também, seu estomago se revolvia com cada volta que ele dava ao redor da fonte.

- Quer se acalmar? Esta me enjoando.

- Me acalmar?

- Sabe que o amo encontrara uma solução. – disse confiante.

- Oxalá, pudesse acreditar quatre, mas não posso. – Moveu a cabeça. – Pois essa madrugada tive uma premonição dolorosa.

- Esta me assustando.

- O amo ficará com apenas um de nós...

- O que foi? – olhou seu irmão que estava estático e depois o local para onde ele olhava. – O CASTELO DESAPARECEU!

- AQUELA BRUXA ESTA NOS AFASTANDO DO AMO!

- O que faremos?

- Não sei Quatre, não podemos...

- Veremos agora se Shinigami vai lhes salvar! – disse uma voz zombadora e de uma espessa neblina os envolveu, ambos caíram desacordados ao chão, sendo levados para muito longe dali. – Aqui morrerão. – riu e desapareceu por completo.

----------------------------------------------

Heero e companhia correram ao jardim e buscaram por todos os lados os dois garotos, mas não havia nem sinal deles, o quão longe poderiam estar?

- Ordene aos guardas que os busque. – disse Trowa ao ver pálido o rosto de seu primo. – Vamos Wufei, mova-se.

- Não, não é necessário. – disse Heero. – Não os encontrarão.

- O que quer dizer?

- Foram seqüestrados com magia.

- Não se pode usar magia dentro do seu castelo! Disse Zech.

- Alguém usou uma magia mais poderosa que a minha. – deixou-se cair. – Os ocultou de meus olhos e os levou muito longe de mim.

- Relena?

- Seu ódio deu força à magia negra de Boccel, ela odeia ainda mais a esses dois elfos que lhe tiraram o que ela queria. – disse Hilde.

- Não permitirei que lhes faça mal. – afirmou Heero. – Os encontrarei, não importa onde estiverem.

- Tente se quiser. – replicou uma voz maligna que se perdeu a distancia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, especialmente a** Kiara Salkys, Arkanjo90** **Litha-chan,** **Larcan**.


	7. Capitulo 7: Chorar por amor

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas da Autora**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que qualquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Site:** http // www . amor – yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ? uid 76 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-------------------------------------------------

**NT2:** Desculpem o atraso na postagem, tive provas, mas para me redimir estou postando dois capítulos.

-------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7: Chorar por amor.**

Heero fechou os olhos sentindo aquela energia a seu redor, era maligna, terrivelmente maligna e vingativa, e estava se evaporando como neblina ao sair o sol, no entanto não podia detectar de onde provinha nem a onde havia levado seus pequenos elfos.

- Relena, se machucar Quatre ou Duo, te perseguirei, mesmo que seja ao inferno para te matar! – gritou furioso.

Trowa o olhou preocupado, seu primo estava pálido de raiva e impotência, sua magia não havia sido suficientemente forte para evitar aquele conjuro que foi lançado sobre os elfos, seu clamor da tarde anterior não havia dado em nada.

- Quatre. – murmurou sem pensar. Ele gostava daquele pequeno elfo delicado com rosto de anjo, e por isso compreendia a preocupação de Heero.

"Hoje que o Destino destroçou minha vida,

como uma flor que se desfolha murcha,

me sinto embriagado de angustia,

que me oferece em forma de licor,

nesse instante que medito a sós,

com essa lembrança carinhosa e terna,

de dou meus versos como obsequio eterno,

já que eterno é meu amor."

Zech olhou em silencio a Heero e se aproximou dele, o que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo? Não muito, mas se sentia culpado, já que era sua irmã que estava fazendo ele sofrer assim.

COM A IRA QUE GUARDA HOJE MEU CORAÇÃO,

EU JURO COM TODO MEU RANCOR,

QUE HEI DE RECUPERAR MEUS AMADOS,

QUE NADA APAGUE MINHA INDIGNAÇÃO,

NEM TE CONCEDEREI MEU PERDÃO!"

EU, AMO DOS ELFOS,

MOVEREI TERRA E CÉU,

PORQUE TÃO RAPIDO ENCONTRE

A MEUS QUERIDOS, DUO E QUATRE,

HAVERA DE SE ARREPENDER

DE TER ME CONHECIDO,

PORQUE JURO E DIGO,

QUE PAGARA COM TEU SANGUE!"

O conjuro de ameaça havia sido lançado, nada poderiam fazer para reverter a indignação do jovem príncipe, que tão logo silenciou suas palavras caiu ao chão, toda sua magia estava concentrada em trazer de volta a seus elfos e vingar a afronta.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Noin.

- É um conjuro de ameaça. – explicou Wufei levantando seu amigo. – requer muita energia para ser realizado e deve ser focalizado a uma só pessoa.

- Heero se encontra indefeso nesse momento, mas enquanto Duo e Quatre estiverem bem, nada lhe passara. – agregou Trowa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo começou a revisar tudo à seu redor, enquanto Quatre fechava os olhos sentindo uma profunda dor no peito. Nada ali era conhecido e quando tentou sair daquela caverna escura se chocou com algo e caiu sentado junto a seu irmão.

- O que foi Quatre? – se fixou no quão pálido seu irmão estava e que agarrava o peito. – Aquela bruxa fez alguma coisa ao amo?

- O amo lançou um conjuro... muito poderoso. – disse gaguejando. – Sua magia... não esta com ele, está nos buscando.

- O amo não devia ter feito isso. – disse Duo preocupado. – Apenas ontem passamos nossa magia e era muito para que ele pudesse controlar assim tão fácil.

- Foi muito forte...

- Que tipo de conjuro ele lançou?

- Não sei. – moveu a cabeça. – É você quem tem esse dom, eu só posso sentir o que há em seu coração, suas angustias, tristezas e alegrias.

- Eu já sei, não precisa me dizer. – fechou os olhos e se concentrou o melhor que pode. – Um conjuro de ameaça!

- Como?

- Não sei o que disse, a magia que nos prende não me deixa ver o conjuro do amo, mas foi o que disse o senhor Trowa, mas é muito mais poderoso, já que o amo estava realmente furioso e empregou todo seu poder e a energia de sua alma para nos proteger.

- Um conjuro de ameaça. – repetiu Quatre preocupado. – É capaz de destruir a pessoa a qual é dirigida, mas também pode se tornar uma arma de dois gumes.

- Ao que se refere?

- Se ela conseguir quebrar o conjuro de Shinigami que os elfos do bosque colocou ontem sobre nós e nos matar, o amo também morrerá.

- Mas eu coloquei o selo do coração, se eu morrer, o resto dos meus poderes passarão para o amo, ele estará protegido.

- Duo, eu quebrei seu selo, quando entreguei meus poderes.

- O QUE... O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO?

- Sinto muito, não pude evitar, eu também o amo.

- Demônios, Quatre, eu contava com o selo para protegê-lo daquela bruxa, e agora me diz que não existe mais.

- EU QUEBREI PORQUE VOCÊ QUER FICAR SÓ COM O AMO!

- SEU FUTURO NÃO ESTÁ AO LADO DELE, E VOCÊ SABE!

- Não é verdade. – começou a chorar. – O amo me quer e nunca me afastará de seu lado, nunca, ele me ama.

- Quatre. – disse preocupado. – Eu sei que o amo te ama, de uma maneira diferente que ama a mim. Que é mais cuidadoso com você, mais delicado, que te dedica doces palavras quando te acaricia e que comigo é sempre fogo, mas o amo não pode ficar com os dois, entende?

- Não.

- Vamos Quatre, é a lei da vida, "cada um com seu igual", minha mãe sempre dizia isso. – olhou para fora. – Eu fui o primeiro a ser salvo por ele, lembra? Eu agonizava em seus ombros quando ele nos encontrou e me trouxe de volta a este mundo, por tanto minha vida pertence somente a ele.

- Também salvou a mim.

- Mas foi a mim, a quem trouxe do outro mundo. – insistiu. – E sabe que se quebra o selo do coração, colocado por um elfo em um humano, quebra os laços de união com esse elfo.

- Duo! – gemeu.

- Não quero agir contra você Quatre, porque é meu irmão e te amo muito, mas se algo acontecer com o amo, será sua culpa ter quebrado o meu selo.

- Ainda tem meu selo nele.

- Está bem, que Shinigami nos proteja e ajude ao amo com seu conjuro. – dobrou os joelhos e escondeu seu rosto. – Não quero que algo ruim aconteça com ele por nos amar. – disse e deixou que suas lágrimas corressem por seu rosto. – Ele é o centro de minha vida.

"Não temo o desânimo nem a depressão,

não temo nem as angustias, nem amarguras,

porque sei que teu afeto, como o raio,

quebra as trevas mais escuras."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei buscou os homens mais direitos do reino, para montar guarda em volta do castelo, enquanto Trowa e seus homens, iam em busca dos mercenários que ajudavam a Oz, não ia esperar que eles lançassem um ataque, menos ainda agora que Heero estava fora de combate.

Noin e Hilde permaneciam no castelo Yuy atentas a qualquer mudança no estado de saúde do príncipe, que desde que lançara o conjuro não havia acordado nem dado sinais de lutar por sua vida.

- O que podemos fazer para ajudar? – perguntou Hilde a Wufei, descia irritado dos aposentos de seu príncipe.

- Não estorvar.

- Você é um arrogante antipático!

- E você uma garota feia e barulhenta!

- Além disso, orgulhoso.

- As garotas bonitas gostam!

- Pois a está não.

- Quem te disse que você é bonita? – em resposta recebeu uma bofetada.

Noin desviou para o lado, deixando passar sua furiosa irmã, antes de olhar o jovem duque que estava com a mão na bochecha.

- Porque a provoca?

- A detesto.

- Bem, não importa muito. – disse ela olhando para cima das escadas. - Como esta Heero?

- Não dá nenhuma mostra de que vai acordar.

- E Trowa nos informou que há pouco Treize soube que Heero não esta bem, e que os elfos desapareceram.

- Mas ele não os tem, não é?

- Não, ninguém sabe nada deles, achamos que Relena pretende usa-los de isca contra Heero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoje longe do conforto de meu lar,

a alma triste, com afã suspira,

e suspira nostalgias e pesares,

nas tremulas cordas de lira,

e os gemidos são de meus cânticos,

a languidez doente com a qual expira,

uma ave que ao rigor eterno,

nasceu dos ventos do inverno."

Duo suspirou uma vez mais, sua magia lhes havia procurado alimentos e água, nesses três dias que estavam trancados ali, sem ver outro ser vivo, sem ver a luz do sol, sem poder quebrar aquela maldita magia que os prendia dentro daquela caverna com uma barreira invisível.

- Se soubesse onde começa. – grunhia Duo, andando pela enésima vez, procurando uma maneia de quebrar o feitiço. – talvez encontraria algo que me ajudasse a escapar.

- Senta Duo, estou começando a ficar enjoado.

- Eu tenho claustrofobia e quero ver o amo.

- Continua dormindo, não posso fazer contato com sua alma.

- É essa maldita barreira que não nos permite retornar a ele. – lançou contra a barreira uma lenha acesa, e viu assombrado que está ultrapassou. – O fogo nos permitirá sair!

- Nos queimaremos tentando.

- O amo morrerá se não voltarmos! – reclamou e pegou outro pedaço de madeira acesa. – Vem, vamos ver se conseguimos.

Os elfos colocaram os pedaços de madeira acesas na extensão da barreira e puderam sair rapidamente sem que sua magia os mandasse novamente para o fundo.

- A magia do amo esta se extinguindo! - disse Duo e começou a correr com Quatre atrás.

A luz da alvorada banhava os dois pequenos cativos que corriam pelo bosque.

- Duo, não sabemos se é por aqui!

- Não devemos demorar mais ou o amo morrerá.

- A bruxa esta vindo atrás de nós. – gemeu assustado.

- Chama a Sandrock!

- Hã! Sandrock está morto, igual à Deathscythe.

- Chame-o, ele nos levará até o amo!

- SHINIGAMI, DEVOLVA-NOS A SANDROCK E A DEATHSCYTHE! – exclamou com todas as forças e em frente a eles apareceram os dois cavalos alados com duas fortes amaduras, uma completamente preta e a outra azul. – Vamos Duo!

Ambos montaram os animais e foram embora voando.

- Luz da alvorada, que recorre todos os atalhos, guie-nos pelo caminho certo aonde descansa nosso amo e não deixe que a escuridão nos alcance, não permita que nos machuque. – conjurou Duo e um caminho de luz apareceu à frente deles, dirigindo-se ao castelo Yuy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Era quase hora da janta e a magia dos elfos estava muito próxima de acabar, e ainda não haviam chegado a seu destino, ficariam novamente a mercê daquela bruxa, por isso instigavam os animais para que voassem mais rápido, mas ela os havia levado muito longe.

- O que faremos?

- Se descermos. – disse Quatre. – ficaremos expostos a sua magia, mas se não fizermos isso, quando eles desaparecerem. – agregou sinalizando aos animais. – Cairemos e ficaremos mais expostos ainda.

- Oxalá estivéssemos próximos do palácio, assim a magia do amo nos encontraria e poderíamos voltar a seu lado.

- Vamos verificar. – desceram ao chão e apearam dos cavalos que de imediato desapareceram, sua magia havia sumido. – Obrigado Shinigami.

Duo caminhou alguns metros e deteve seu irmão enquanto verificava quem eram aqueles homens que estavam sentados em torno de uma fogueira.

- Senhor Trowa! – o reconheceu Quatre emocionado. – Estamos nas terras do amo Duo!

- QUE BOM, VOLTAMOS!

- O que aconteceu?

- A magia da bruxa não resiste ao fogo. – sorriu Duo. – Então nós escapamos para voltar para o amo.

- Os levarei para ele, mas tenho que dizer que desde que desapareceram, ele não esta bem.

- Sabemos, enviou sua magia para nos encontrar, mas a magia da bruxa nos levou muito longe, onde o amo não pode chegar com a magia dele. – disse Duo. – Mas agora que voltamos, a magia vai retornar a ele.

- Espero que sim. – voltou-se para seus homens. – Vocês, acompanhem Duo e Quatre de volta ao palácio.

- Como o senhor ordene amo Trowa.

O caminho de volta foi cansativo para os elfos, tinham muita fome, já que não haviam comido o dia todo, mas ao chegar ao castelo subiram direto ao quarto de Heero que dormia profundamente.

"Existir é lutar. Não tema nada.

Contigo ante a dor me sinto forte.

Tua bondade e meu amor são uma espada,

que não teme o embate da sorte.

Luto com a dor. Sei que é preciso,

romper primeiro o nó dos laços,

antes de conquistar o paraíso,

que eu sonho encontrar entre teus braços.

Triunfaremos ao fim. Tudo o alcança,

a constancia e a fé da alma boa.

Se o amor dos anseios prende,

se torna realidade toda a esperança.

Não tema: nosso amor é grande e santo.

Não se importe que o mundo nos ofenda.

Meus beijos sempre enxugarão seu pranto.

E sempre felicidade eu encontrarei em teus lábios."

Duo se jogou chorando contra o peito de seu amo, estava tão pálido devido ao excesso de uso de sua magia, e ao fato que nesses três dias não havia comido nada. Seu pobre amo, havia ficado angustiado demais por eles, os amava tanto e ele desesperado por comer... Faria um conjuro para ele, assim que amanhecesse para que recuperasse suas forças. O beijou nos lábios, esquecido de Quatre e se encolheu em seu peito para dormir.

Quatre sentiu que estava de mais, sempre soube que o coração do amo devia ser de seu irmão, mas criou a ilusão que poderia comparti-lo por um tempo antes de entregá-lo, mas era hora que tomasse uma decisão sobre seu futuro e sobre o dono de seu coração. Saiu do quarto e pediu a um dos serventes que levasse comida para Duo e para ele. Quando amanhecesse, veria o que faria...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, especialmente a **Arkanjo90,****Litha-chan,** **Larcan**,e **RaposaVermelha**.


	8. Capitulo 8: O coração de Trowa

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas da Autora**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que qualquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Site:** http // www . amor – yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ? uid 76 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 8: O coração de Trowa.**

Era uma noite bastante fria, assim que os homens haviam acendido fogueiras para esquentarem-se e conversavam entre eles mantendo o ouvido alerta para que não os tomassem de surpresa, caso Oz atacasse. Muitos comiam carne assada e ainda brincavam entre eles enquanto esperavam que chegassem os encarregados da seguinte guarda.

"Bem aventurado você, eu sempre sério.

Desígnio inevitável e é que sempre ocorrerá.

Não tive eu a culpa, Deus o sabe,

Que minha vida se atou a uma fantasia."

Trowa passeava pelo bosque preocupado, esperando a chegada de um de seus espiões, enquanto se preocupava com o pequeno elfo angelical, era tão doce e se via tão triste, enquanto seguia a seu irmão atrás de seu amo. Não podia odiar Heero, era quase com um irmão para ele, mas ele tinha aquele ser tão encantador em baixo de seu feitço. Negou com a cabeça, não podia se apaixonar do pequeno elfo, estava comprometido com lady Catherin e não podia traí-la.

- Não deveria se preocupar tanto pelos elfos. – disse Zech. – Eles estarão a salvo e tão logo amanheça recuperarão as forças.

- Heero deverá se casar com um deles e me preocupa qual dos dois escolherá. – respondeu com calma.

Wufei pensa o mesmo. – disse pensativo. - Ele está interessado em Duo, mas acho que Heero não vai querer tomar a decisão de com qual elfo ficará.

- Por que diz isso Zech?

- É evidente a preferência que tem pelo trançado, mas tampouco fica indiferente com o garoto loiro, assim que não vai tomar uma decisão, um deles vai ter que deixa-lo.

- Nenhum deles tomará semelhante decisão, não depois de tudo o que se passou entre eles.

- Wufei espera que seja Duo, quem deixe Heero. – informou.

- É mais fácil que Quatre o deixe que o trançado. – suspirou. – Mas duvido que cheguem a necessitar fazer isso.

- Você gosta de Quatre?

- Lamentavelmente, sim, gostaria de poder cuidar dele, protege-lo, lhe dar calor, abraça-lo, beija-lo. Você entende, não é?

- Sim, está apaixonado por ele. – sorriu com tristeza. – Mas acho que tem mais possibilidades que Wufei, ele só esta obstinado pelo elfo, você o quer de verdade.

- Se Quatre chegar a ficar sozinho, eu cuidaria dele, não importa que antes tenha sido de Heero.

- E lady Catherin?

- Ela terá que compreender e me perdoar. – suspirou. – Não se pode mandar no coração.

"Fantasia de amor! Em mim, tristeza.

Por você bendigo como oferenda ao pranto.

Sua imagem, mais que um culto a sua beleza,

Sempre tem sido em minha vida um sonho santo."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanhecia novamente e Duo descansava na cabeceira de seu jovem amo, velando seu sono e o de seu irmão. Quatre havia recostado ao lado do amo, mas não se aproximou e a ele pareceu uma atitude suspeita, o que pensava seu gêmeo? Podia sentir sua dor profunda, mas a que se devia? O amo logo ficaria bem, teria forças para enfrentar o que fosse e voltaria a amá-los, disso estava certo. Afastou-se um momento da cabeceira e afastou a cortina para que a luz do sol entrasse em abundancia na alcova.

"Alvorada. As aves com trinar sonoro.

Enche de aperjos doces o ambiente.

E, extenuando sua luz, languidamente.

O céu apaga cintilante coro."

- Amanhece,

Traga a luz de um novo dia.

Paz, calma e alegria.

Restaurando todo seu passo.

Eu descansei em seu colo.

E meu amor desperte. – conjurou Duo, apoiando sua mão no peito de Heero, quem abriu os olhos e o apertou contra seu peito para beijá-lo nos lábios. – Amo.

- Que bom que voltaram para mim. – sussurrou com uma voz rouca, enquanto o abraçava. – Não aconteceu nada com vocês?

- Nada amo, ela tentou, mas não conseguiu. – se acomodou em seu ombro. – Mas parece que conseguiu deprimir Quatre.

- Meu pobre anjo. – o pegou com cuidado, aproximando-o dele, evitando acorda-lo. – É melhor que descanse também Duo, minha magia começa a voltar a mim, mas o conjuro ainda não terminou seu trabalho.

- O que disse em seu conjuro amo?

- Descanse mais tarde te digo. – o beijou na frente e dormiram placidamente.

"Por você surgiu minha fantasia,

Aquela fé que faz suas virtudes cantar.

Porque você existe, a existência é bela.

Porque em suas rezas a oração é santa."

Trowa olhava seu quarto silenciosamente, havia tido um sonho estranho, cheio da existência de seu pequeno amado, passando por ele com erotismo e deixando estranhas sensações em seu corpo. Quatre... esse sonho havia sido muito vivido e se ruborizava ao pensar que era algo que queria que realmente passasse entre eles, que queria que lhe pertencesse por inteiro, mesmo não sendo o primeiro, queria sim ser o último a tocar sua pele e amar seu corpo.

"Se difundem as luzes opacas que quebra,

A lâmpada no mármore, que enche o lugar.

Que tédio tão doce! Meu cérebro se agita,

E esta o ar impregnado de enervante fragrância."

Fechou os olhos, ainda podia sentir aquelas mãos recorrendo seu peito agitado, buscando o ponto exato que gritaria de prazer, seus lábios baixando por seu pescoço traçando leves atalhos úmidos de beijos, até chegar primeiro a uma mama para succioná-la até deixa-la totalmente vermelha e ereta para logo viajar para a outra e repetir a mesma operação, logo continuaria até em baixo, enquanto seus dedos se apoderam de seu sexo umedecida dando novos beijos e suaves mordidas em seu abdômen tenso, enfiava a língua levemente na cavidade de seu umbigo até finalmente tomar entre seus lábios aquela parte tão sensível de seu corpo.

"Transbordando nas veias, a maneira de vaso,

Ferve o sangue quente, abundante de energia.

Incrustações áureas, cortinas lisas.

E arde nos estopins o perfume da Arábia."

Depois de terminar ali, seria sua vez de tomar o corpo do delicioso anjo loiro, o recorrereu inteiro, tal como ele havia feito, mas chegaria mais longe. Separarou suas pernas, com muito cuidado, introduziu o primeiro dedo para dilatá-lo, depois introduziu um segundo e um terceiro para assim dilata-lo o suficiente para a penetração, que não seria dolorosa, senão muito prazerosa.

"Suavizam o ritmo de seu corpo de neve,

As linhas mais sutis, em um conjunto belo,

De curvas, e seu sangue febril acende um leve,

Carmim nos contornos do cisne de seu pescoço."

E no vai e vem de prazer, proclamariam seu amor, um amor tão forte que nem sequer a morte poderia romper, nem ninguém poderia separar.

Mas era só um sonho erótico que teve com aquele elfo angelical, nem sequer devia se atrever a sonhar essas coisas com ele, mas em seus sonhos não tinha controle sobre o que sentia e sua alma escapava para os confins que jamais lhe pertenceriam.

"No atalho de minha vida triste,

Deixa seu afeto que minha ilusão escreveu.

Só por você minha lealdade persiste.

Bendito você, meu bem! Sempre bendito!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zech mandava a ronda de guardas pela manhã na espera que aparecesse o duque Wufei para lhe substituir com homens descansados. Estava cansado, mas não havia nada que fazer além de esperar o ataque, mesmo os espiões diziam que Treize esperava noticias de Relena antes de agir, se supunha que ela lhe indicaria se a magia de Heero já não existia.

- Jovem Milliardo! – gritava enquanto corria até ele um sentinela. – A primeira linha de defesa foi atacada por Oz!

- Façam soar as campainhas, que todos os homens se ponham em pé de guerra! – ordenou. – Vão buscar o príncipe Trowa e o duque Wufei imediatamente!

- À suas ordens, Sua Alteza! – outro de seus guardas correu até o castelo cheio de confusão e repicar de campainhas.

Poucos minutos depois, apareceu nas portas do castelo a primeira defesa organizada e comandada pelo duque Wufei, seus homens iam montados a cavalo e esperavam que se unissem a eles a infantaria que se alistaram junto com eles.

- O que aconteceu? – apareceu Trowa que havia dormido apenas algumas horas e com seus sonhos quentes, quase sem descansar e parecia pálido e cheio de olheiras.

- Oz começou o ataque. – lhe informou Wufei sobre seu cavalo. – Parece pálido amigo, está bem?

- Não descansei, mesmo tendo dormido bastante. – admitiu.

- Posso te fazer um conjuro de cura? – perguntou Quatre a suas costas e Trowa voltou-se sobressaltado.

- Como está Heero? – perguntou tratando de evitar que visse seu rubor, ele havia sido a causa de que não pudera descansar, mas jamais diria.

- Duo esta tentando convence-lo que não saia da cama, que deve deixar que o conjuro de cura faça seu trabalho e logo poderá assumir o comando de tudo, mas temo que é um pouco teimoso. – sorriu com tristeza. – Mas meu irmão é igualmente obstinado, vamos ver quem ganha.

- Não me estranha o meu primo. – disse Trowa divertido. – Mas e você, não deveria estar com ele por acaso? – o olhou estranhando, Quatre era muito apegado a Heero, por isso não tinha esperanças de poder conquistá-lo.

- Duo me disse que um dos tenentes do amo poderia morrer em batalha, por que estava muito cansado para lutar, assim vim para curá-lo um pouco, ao menos de alguma ajuda posso ser ao amo. – respondeu.

- Está bem, aplique-me seu famoso conjuro.

- Aclara,

Traga a luz do dia,

Paz, calma e alegria,

Curando tudo a seu passo,

Descansando em um regaço,

Curando as dores da alma.

Trowa sentiu como um doce calorzinho viajava por suas costas, desde aquele lugar onde Quatre o tocava deixando a seu passo uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade que não sentia desde muito tempo, qualquer dor que pudesse haver sentido até aquele momento e todo o cansaço começavam a evaporar-se enquanto uma suave luz dourada o cobria.

- Estou me sentido muito bem. – sorriu e Quatre ruborizou contente. – É hora de tomar posições. – se voltou para o outro de seus soldados. – Zech, você vai na avançada?

- Como sempre!

- A princesa Noin esta muito preocupada, mas confia que voltará são e salvo. – disse Quatre.

- Diga que voltarei para ela.

- Duque Wufei, há uma dama muito preocupada por seu bem estar, trate de voltar bem.

- Gostaria mais que seu irmão estivesse angustiado por mim. – murmurou.

- Duo já entregou seu coração completa e irremediavelmente ao amo Heero, é mais provável que eu procure alguém, que ele o deixe. – replicou com tristeza. – Sr. Trowa, regresse bem, sim? Me doeria muito que depois do conjuro que lhe fiz para cura-lo o ferissem.

- Não se preocupe por mim, pequeno anjo, voltarei. – sorriu, "Voltarei para ganhar seu carinho" agregou para si.

Quatre olhou os homens afastarem-se, eles iam confiantes, mas deixavam um mar de preocupações no castelo, mães, mulheres e filhos rezavam por seu retorno. Deu meia volta e subiu ao quarto de seu amo, onde Duo havia tido que fazer uso de sua força e de sua magia para retê-lo ali.

- Amo o príncipe Milliardo vai nas avançadas e o Sr. Trowa ficou a mando das linhas de defesa do castelo

- Eu deveria estar lá.

- Amo, seja razoável. – disse Duo, que quase estava sentado sobre ele, para evitar que se levantasse. – Se o senhor fosse, o matariam, apesar de meu conjuro ainda está muito fraco e com seu conjuro de ameaça ainda em efeito, esta ainda mais vulnerável.

- Amo, só queremos protegê-lo. – disse Quatre. – Por favor.

- Esta bem, eu fico, mas me solte Duo, devo aparecer entre os que ficaram de reserva para que vejam que não estou fugindo da batalha.

- Amo, não vá fazer nenhuma loucura, eu morreria se chegasse a lhe acontecer algo ruim. – afirmou Duo ajudando-o a se vestir.

- Não se angustie Duo. – o beijou suavemente nos lábios. – Não os deixarei.

Quatre voltou-se para o outro lado, não queria ver o amo consolando seu irmão, doía, doía demais saber que inconscientemente o amo já havia decidido a quem amava. Sua decisão devia ser tomada, mas esperaria primeiro os resultados da batalha contra Oz.

- Está não é a primeira vez que Treize tenta me atacar achando que estou muito fraco para me defender. – disse Heero apoiando-se nos ombros de Duo e de Quatre, pois não podia se sustentar por seus próprios meios. – Mas espero que seja a ultima vez que tenhamos que lutar contra eles.

- Eles não perderão, amo. – afirmou Duo, sorrindo com segurança. – Mas vão ter que matar Treize para que esta guerra idiota termine para sempre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Em um terreno plano, a cavalaria de Oz e a Aliada se encontraram frente a frente, Zech estava a frente de seu regimento de Coraceros e dos Dragões de Noin, Wufei comandava ao Húsares de Yuy e Trowa, na retaguarda, com seus Granaderos, custodiando as linhas da infantaria.

Traize ordenou que seu homens avançassem em extensão de guerrilha, se abriram em leque, a galope, tentando fechar entre duas linhas tentando fecha-los em duas frentes. Mas Wufei adivinhou suas evoluções e lançou os Húsares sobre o flanco à esquerda para liberar ao passo os Dragões.

- Levantar a espada! – foi o grito de ordem de Zech e seus homens se prepararam para o terrível choque de espadas que viria.

Ao galope estendido, inclinados sobre o pescoço de seus cavalos, com suas largas espadas enfileiradas, os soldados de Zech avançaram como uma tromba d'água, fazendo tremer o solo.

Os esquadrões inimigos pareceram vacilar uns segundos, mas logo o grito de "avante" lhes chegou e as duas massas de soldados e cavalos correram para encontrar-se frente a frente.

Trowa vigiava expectante os movimentos das tropas inimigas que haviam se encontrado em uma luta corpo a corpo com os soldados a mando de Zech, que havia tingido sua espada de sangue, manchando a sua vez seu cavalo e suas roupas.

Do outro lado Wufei brigava com a mesma ferocidade passando a galope e espada na mão entre seus inimigos, partindo a uns, deixando a outros sem cabeça, mas cuidando de não machucar os animais, fazendo que estes fugissem do campo de batalha rumo ao vale sem seus falecidos soldados. As espadas subiam, relampejantes, ao mesmo tempo e junto com o estrépito dos cavalos, o som das espadas cortando as cabeças, abrindo os corpos desde o ombro à barriga.

- Para combate individual! Dispersem-se! – gritou Wufei comandando e seus homens se amontoaram a seu redor, fazendo girar suas espadas sobre as cabeças.

Oz não conseguia avançar como havia planejado Treize, na realidade não havia contado com que o príncipe Milliardo Peacecraft se unisse aos homens do reino Yuy, mesmo tendo esperado a defesa por parte de Barton, depois de tudo eram primos, quase irmãos e a ajuda do duque Wufei. Havia também, homens de outro reino, talvez o da princesa Noin? Era noiva e logo esposa de Peacecraft, assim que era possível. Mas não podia ordenar retirada, seria humilhante.

A cavalaria de Oz não era capaz de resistir a semelhante ataque. Como se quebra uma cana, suas linhas se romperam e muitos soldados caíram enrolados, os que não eram estocados com a espada, no momento em que seus cavalos os derrubavam eram esmagados pelos cascos dos potros dos Húsares de Yuy, ou os Dragões de Noin que avançavam sobre eles.

- Calma Treize, sorriu Relena. – faça seus homens retrocederem um pouco para que não lhes acerte a maldição que vou lançar a esses tontos.

- Ordem de retirada! – gritou ao tambor de ordens e de imediato se escutou o som pelo campo de batalha.

Depois dos primeiros momentos, em que tudo foi estrondoso, gritos e choques de espadas, relinchos de animais feridos, sangue que saltava das feridas, a cavalaria de Oz se dividiu em dois e começou a retroceder ouvindo a ordem de retirada.

Do outro lado os homens começaram a persegui-los, não queriam que escapassem com vida e logo retornassem reorganizados ao ataque, mas Zech suspeitou que havia algo estranho na retirada das forças de Oz e conteve o avance das tropas a seu comando, sinalizando para Wufei que contivesse suas tropas.

- Meu irmão é muito astuto. – sorriu Relena. – Mas assim é melhor, não machucará os homens de Treize. – riu e lançou sua primeira maldição, mas esta não surtia o efeito esperado, assim que avançou um pouco mais para lançar uma segunda maldição sobre os homens que se protegiam entre as árvores do bosque que marcava a fronteira do reino de Oz com o reino Yuy, entretanto acabará cometendo um grande erro, havia entrado nas terras mágicas de Yuy e se pôs ao alcance de sua magia...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando.


	9. Capitulo 09: A decisão de Quatre

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas do Autor**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que quaisquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 09: A decisão de Quatre**

Heero estava sentado junto a fonte no jardim, enquanto os soldados de defesa se organizavam a suas ordens, Duo permanecia de pé a seu lado enquanto Quatre ajudava no que pudesse ao homens de seu amo. De repente escutaram um violento estrondo a distancia, como um tiro de canhão, mas como poderia ser? A artilharia não havia se movido do palácio, pois era muito lenta a sua colocação no campo de batalha era muito estratégica e delicada, havia necessidade de planejar muito bem sua colocação e o momento dos disparos, pois qualquer erro podia significar a morte de sua própria gente.

- UM CONJURO DE MALEFICIO! – gritou Duo empalidecendo. – Aquela bruxa amaldiçou a nossa gente e esta destruindo o bosque.

- COM A IRA QUE GUARDA HOJE MEU CORAÇÃO,  
EU JURO COM TODO MEU RANCOR,  
QUE HEI DE RECUPERAR MEUS AMADOS,  
QUE NADA APAGUE MINHA INDIGNAÇÃO,  
NEM TE CONCEDEREI MEU PERDÃO!"  
EU, AMO DOS ELFOS,  
MOVEREI TERRA E CÉU,  
PORQUE TÃO RAPIDO ENCONTRE  
A MEUS QUERIDOS, DUO E QUATRE,  
HAVERA DE SE ARREPENDER  
DE TER ME CONHECIDO,  
PORQUE JURO E DIGO,  
QUE PAGARA COM TEU SANGUE!"

Duo e Quatre se voltaram para seu amo ao escutar suas palavras, acabava a de repetir o conjuro que o havia deixado debilitado quando eles foram seqüestrados e a pouca magia que Duo havia conseguida fazer voltar para ele, começava a fugir de seu corpo. Correram para seu lado temendo que a qualquer momento perde-se o sentido, mas voltaram a escutar o som com um disparo de canhão ao longe e todos olharam assustados a seu amo que permanecia em pé, pálido como uma estatua pintada de cal, junto a seus amados elfos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zech, ao ver a Relena avançar até seus homens com as mãos ao alto, ordenou que de imediato a retirada de suas linhas para colocá-las ao abrigo das árvores mágicas do reino Yuy, havia acertado quando começou a cair a chuva negra que desintegrava tudo que tocava, mas não podia entrar entre as árvores, mas em conseqüência destruía tudo ao redor do bosque, por isso ordenou que entrassem ainda mais no interior do bosque.

Uma segunda maldição não se fez esperar e uma corrente de fortes ventos pareceu arrancar os ramos das árvores, empurrando os homens para fora do bosque para não serem derrubados dos cavalos.

- Não se afastem das árvores! – gritou Trowa. – Se essa chuva cair sobre algum de vocês, os desintegrará!

O vento forte causava estragos a seu redor, entretanto, não podia penetrar mais alem doque as primeiras árvores em frente a Relena, a magia que protegia o reino evitava que causasse mais estrago.

Imprudentemente Relena avançou até o bosque e entrou nas terras de Yuy, um vilento som, como um tiro de canhão foi ouvido e um tornado de fogo a agarrou e ela desapareceu junto com ele.

- Relena! – gritou seu irmão ao vê-la desaparecer.

- Se pos ao alcance da magia do amo Yuy. – disse Wufei impressionado. – Esteve a salvo enquanto se manteve longe dela, mas seu conjuro de vingança a alcançou em suas terras.

A chuva deixou de cair, mas Treize decidiu fazer seus homens retornarem, não ia se arriscar de novo, a magia de Yuy continuava intacta e era muito difícil de vencer em semelhantes condições.

- Estão fugindo! – gritou Wufei ao ver as evoluções do inimigo. – Temos que detê-los!

- Não! – ordenou Trowa. – Ninguém passara sobre essas terras envenenadas.

- Mas, Treize vai escapar.

- Porque acha que ele esta indo? Porque sabe que essas terras matarão o que seja que as toque, até que Heero as purifique.

- Maldição, ele se escuda em sua própria estupidez para escapar.

- Pelo momento o reino esta a salvo. – sinalizou Zech. – Vamos voltar, todos estão cansados e famintos, os cavalos também necessitam de descanso e comida e desse jeito não poderíamos segui-los.

- Vamos voltar logo, que estão nos esperando. – ordenou Trowa e as tropas abandonaram o campo de batalha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero continuava sentado em um degrau da escada com Duo atrás dele acariciando seus ombros, tentando que com suas suaves palavras acalmasse as agitadas batidas de seu coração, os quais pouco a pouco começava a recuperar a cor. Estavam esperando o retorno dos soldados, torcendo que não houvesse acontecido nada ruim.

Quatre os olhava em silencio, sem se atreve a interferir, seu coração sangrava dolorosamente, mas compreendia perfeitamente que nada mais poderia ser feito, devia se retirar com dignidade, mesmo que lhe custasse a vida, e deixar se amado amo ser feliz com aquele que seu coração havia escolhido.

"Era um suave crepúsculo.  
Caia com lentidão o sol no ocaso,  
Com seu tênue resplendor escasso,  
A alma da tarde morria".

Que outra coisa poderia fazer? Não queria que o vissem chorar, ele devia ser forte ou o amo nunca o deixaria partir e não seria feliz ao lado de seu irmão. Além disso, sabia que encontraria quem o consolasse se pudesse afastar de seu coração aquela dor que o destroçava igual cristal ao cair sobre o chão de pedra.

"Então pode ver a alma minha,  
A traição amorosa de seus olhos,  
A alma da tarde que morria".

Se voltou e olhou os homens que entravam ao palácio, o príncipe Trowa desmontava junto ao duque Wufei e ao príncipe Milliardo, os três vinham com suas roupas tingidas de sague, pareciam cansados, certamente famintos, doloridos e tristes. Olhou o príncipe de olhos verdes e se decidiu, lhe daria uma oportunidade, mas sentiu um peso em seu coração e olhou seu amo com olhos tristes.

"Perdoe minha loucura e minha ilusão,  
Nascida por minha insistência e despeito,  
Como nasce uma flor no campo.  
O que importa que não me ame! Nem sequer  
Uma ilusão meu coração anseia,  
É mais pura a luz se morre o dia,  
E a alma, se padece, é mais sincera".

- Quatre, porque esta chorando? – perguntou Heero ao ver seu olhar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, pequeno? – se colocou de pé para se aproximar dele.

- Não amo, só estou triste.

- Porque?

Quatre olhou para os homens que entravam no castelo sem responder, não se sentia nada bem e não queria que ele soubesse. Não queria que soubesse de sua debilidade, da dor que havia em sua alma.

"Eu que sonhei com seu amor, sublime e louco,  
Sinto medo. Se despedaça quando toco  
E sei da indignação de ódios infames".

Odiava a Duo, lhe tirou o carinho do amo, ainda que sem planejar, sem querer, o havia deixado vazio e sem animo, nem sequer se sentia capaz de lutar por seu carinho, como poderia fazer isso, se o destino lhe dizia que lutava uma batalha perdida? Não era tão tonto para se opor a ele, por muito que lhe doesse.

Trowa se aproximou de Heero para lhe contar sobre a batalha que haviam tido e da fuga dos homens de Oz, depois do desaparecimento de Relena quando notou que Quatre se mantinha afastado de Heero e seu irmão. O olhou nos olhos e ia perguntar o que havia acontecido quando esse o empurrou para o lado e saiu correndo.

- Quatre! – o chamou Heero, mas sabia que não podia segui-lo, não tinha forças para isso.

"Bendito você! Mais alto é seu destino.  
Não confunda seu atalho9 em meu caminho.  
Seja feliz. O que importa que não me ame!".

Chorava, chorava amargamente pelo doce amor que nunca seria seu, que nunca lhe pertenceu e que somente havia compartilhado com seu irmão, porque teve que se apaixonar assim, se sempre soube que o coração do amo pertenceria a Duo, por telo trazido do outro mundo, se o havia arrancado das mãos de Shinigami? Havia sido um tonto ao ter ilusões de compartilhá-lo, nunca poderia, não quando queria seu carinho exclusivo e este não era para ele.

- Amo, não quero migalhas de seu carinho. – soluçou abraçado a um dos pilares do jardim. – Por favor. – uns braços fortes o separaram com ternura da coluna e ele elevou os olhos, não era quem ele queria que o consolasse e chorou ainda com mais vontade, com mais dor se fosse possível.

- Tranqüilo, pequeno Quatre, verá que tudo se ajeitará. – lhe disse Trowa acariciando suavemente sua cabeça. Não fique angustiado, as lágrimas não te fazem bem a tão linda criatura.

- Como não vou chorar se eu perdi a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo? – replicou entre soluços. – E sei que nunca poderei odia-lo, nem a meu irmão.

- Quatre. – limpou suas lágrimas com o dorso de sua mão com delicadeza. – Se me der uma oportunidade, eu posso fazer que o esqueça e que a dor se vá de seu coração.

- Não posso.

- Pelo menos, me deixe tentar.

- Príncipe Trowa. – se abraçou a ele, escondendo seu rosto em seu peito, percebendo que estava coberto de sangue e que estava ferido. – Eu chorando como uma criança e o senhor com fome e ferido. – disse envergonhado, limpando as ultimas lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa. – Venha, curarei suas feridas e poderá se trocar e comer.

- Quatre. – sorriu e se deixou guiar pelo pequeno loiro.

"Eu que sonho a felicidade e que te adoro  
E é seu carinho minha triunfante palma,  
Já que sou pobre e não possuo ouro,  
Te dou em versos de uma vez minha alma."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A tarde se acabava lentamente, enquanto voltava pouco a pouco a calma a banhar sua gente, haviam preparado um grande banquete com todo o tipo de manjares e bebidas para comemorar o tropeço que haviam sofrido as forças de Oz e todo o mundo estava nos jardins do palácio, comendo e conversando, enquanto descansavam ou se divertiam dançando ao redor das fogueiras.

- Quatre esta um pouco estranho. – sinalizou Duo ao ouvido de seu amo.

- Talvez goste de Trowa. – encolheu os ombros. – Se é feliz com ele, não tenho porque tentar dete-lo a meu lado.

- O senhor Trowa esta comprometido com lady Catherin, não é? – Olhou seu irmão preocupado.

- Como sabe?

- É meu dom, lembra? Vejo o passado e o presente das pessoas que há a meu redor, em especial quando há laços de amizade ou de carinho no meio. Sei que ele gosta de Quatre, mas que intenções tem com meu irmão? Se esta comprometido, não pode se casar com ele, não é? Além disso...

- Deixe ele Duo, só esta se divertindo. – o interrompeu e o puxou pela trança se aproximando dele. – Estou mais preocupado com você do que com Quatre, você voltou a me colocar um selo mágico para evitar que saísse do castelo, não foi suficiente com o que aconteceu antes, agora estará cansado.

- Ai, amo! – suspirou. – Como posso evitar que faça alguma loucura se não utilizo minha magia? Você não me escuta, sair nesses momentos é ir em busca da morte. Além disso, o outro selo que lhe coloquei, Quatre o quebrou quando lhe colocou o dele em seu coração.

- Mas agora tenho que purificar o bosque se quisermos atacar Treize e vencer de maneira definitiva a Oz.

- Pois, espere alguns dias amo, suas forças estarão totalmente repostas e poderá fazer os conjuros que quiser.

- Se deixarmos que passe muito tempo, Treize se armara até os dentes e será uma terrível batalha a que teremos que travar para vencê-lo. – disse Zech. – Aqui, nos protege a magia que os elfos entregaram faz séculos aos Yuy, mas o outro lado do rio não contaremos mais do que com nossas próprias forças para vencer.

- O amo não pode se expor. – insistiu Duo. – Sua magia não voltou ainda de seu segundo conjuro.

- Não seja super-protetor Duo. – disse Wufei irritado. – Se ele não purificar a clareira, vamos ter que contorna-las e cruzar o rio e poremos em perigo não só aos soldados de nossos reinos, como também a seus cavalos e daremos uma ótima oportunidade para atacarem nossa retaguarda.

- Porque não entendem que se usar a magia novamente pode morrer? – perguntou irritado. – De nada lhes servirá ele ter purificado a clareira se já não há magia que os proteja no bosque.

- Calma Duo. – o abraçou Heero. – Descansarei um dia e porei o conjuro para que nossas forças passem.

- Está bem, sempre que não insista em ir com elas.

- Duo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao amanhecer do segundo dia, as forças aliadas se puseram em marcha até o campo de batalha com seu amo a frente acompanhado dos dois elfos que vigiavam atentamente seus movimentos. Quatre estava muito preocupado, suspeitava que o amo não estava muito bem como queria fazer-lhes acreditar, mas não havia insistido, já passará o bastante com Duo o aborrecendo por ter ficado com o príncipe Trowa e te-lo deixado sozinho para lidar com a teimosia do amo.

- O amo vai precisar de um forte conjuro de cura depois que liberar o bosque dessas más essências. – disse Quatre tocando os ramos quebrados do bosque. – Foi um maléfico terrível.

- Me pergunto o que será que a magia do amo fez com aquela bruxa.

"Amanhece  
Que a luz do novo dia,  
Traga calma, paz e alegria,  
Limpe essas terras da dor  
Apague sempre o horror,  
Que a terra padece."

As tropas viram assombrados como uma nevoa negra se levantava da terra até o céu evaporando-se abundantemente até que a terra recuperou sua verdadeira cor.

Zech, sempre a mando das avançadas, saiu a clareira já limpa com seu cavalo e de imediato os seus Coraceros e os Dragões de Noin o seguiram para cruzar o rio, atrás dele o imitaram os Húsaes de Yuy e is Granaderos de Barton. Uns cem de Pontoneros (eles são encarregados de fazer as pontes, onde não há e consertar as quebradas quando necessário), se adiantaram enquanto os jinetes cruzavam e começaram a preparar a ponte que haveria de usar a infantaria para cruzar as torrentes do rio para o não molhassem as armaduras, e ao passo da artilharia pesada. Aquela ponte improvisada deveria ser capaz de suportar o peso dos canhões e seus respectivos, além é claro de toda a infantaria. Wufei adiantou parte da artilharia, que entrou olhando para o outro lado do rio, não podiam desproteger aos homens que trabalhavam nem os que cruzavam o leito, não sabiam se havia alguém observando essa zona, apesar de ser lógico que houvesse sentinelas já que deviam saber que Heero Yuy iniciaria o ataque por aquele setor, já que era o mais fácil de atravessar o rio, pois o local era menos fundo e perigoso, mas os pontoneros trabalhavam sem interrupções.

Trowa fez avançar a infantaria para que alguns homens ajudassem aos pontoneros a armar a ponte e assim avançar mais rápido, não queria perder o tempo, já que a viajem até o castelo principal de Treize era longo e não queriam que a noite os encontrasse sem que houvessem encontrado um bom lugar para acampar. Assim que terminaram de armar a ponte os pontoneros se detiveram para descansar um momento vigiando aos da infantaria que improvisavam seu trabalho. Quase ao meio dia ao fim conseguiram completar e tanto a infantaria como a artilharia começaram a cruzar a ponte, enquanto a cavalaria protegia seu avance, mantendo-se alertas, mesmo sabendo que não havia inimigos a frente. No entanto, ninguém prestou atenção ao príncipe Yuy, estavam muito ocupados com o avance do rio para atacar as forças de Treize que esperavam na capital de Oz, para perceberem que a magia e a energia de seu jovem amo começava a esvair-se como neblina na manhã...

- AMO! – gritaram os elfos e correram para segura-lo enquanto este caia inconsciente e de frente para o chão. Duo apoiou sua mão na frente de seu amo e começou a recitar o mesmo conjuro que dois dias atrás, para que pudesse curá-lo, rogando aos céus que funcionasse de novo, não queria que o amo caísse na inconsciência novamente já que havia perdido muito peso e ficar assim novamente não faria nada bem a seu organismo cansado.

- Amanhece,  
Traga a luz de um novo dia,  
Paz, calma e alegria,  
Restaurando tudo a seu passo,  
Eu descanse em seu colo,  
E meu amo acorde.

Quatre viu que o conjuro de seu irmão não dava resultados, assim que o ajudou a colocá-lo sobre seu colo e colocando sua mão na frente de seu querido amo, também recitou um conjuro de cura esperando que junto com o de seu irmão pudesse fazer efeito e não caísse nas garras de Shinigami.

- Aclara.  
Traga a luz de um novo dia,  
Paz, calma e alegria,  
Trazendo cura e descanso,  
Restaurando a vida a seu passo,  
Lhe traga saúde a sua alma.

Mas os conjuros dos dois elfos não pareciam surtir efeito sobre o jovem, continuava inconsciente entre os braços de Duo, respirando, sim, mas quase morto, seus chamados, sua alma não parecia escutar e sentia que ia junto com sua magia, partia para visitar estranhos lugares, onde não existia dor, a tristeza, a alegria, não existia nada...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Arkanjo90, Larcan, Litha-chan, Mi e RaposaVermelha.**


	10. Capitulo 10: O amo deve viver!

Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas do Autor**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que quaisquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 10: O amo deve viver!**

Quatre e Duo olharam aos homens que cruzavam o rio e decidiram calar, que o amo estava entre a vida e a outra, eles deviam continuar adiante, vencer a Oz em seu próprio território e retornar para casa, triunfantes, para em fim dar paz aos quatro reinos, não podiam voltar apenas porque um de seus lideres estava nos limites da vida. Trowa notou seus olhares e retornou para perto de Heero que descansava sobre o colo de Duo.

- Ele esta bem? – lhes perguntou preocupado.

Duo só desceu o olhar, não sabia mentir assim que deixaria esse trabalho a seu irmão.

- O amo esta esgotado. – disse decidido Quatre. – Lhe dissemos que ainda não estava bem, que se esgotaria se fizesse o conjuro, mas veja, é muito teimoso e se esgotou novamente.

- Direi a Zech...

- Fiquem vocês com o comando. – lhe disse Duo sem olhá-lo. – Estou convencido que o amo confia plenamente em vocês para vencer a Oz e manter aos quatro reinos a salvo.

- Mas quem comandará suas tropas?

- O duque Wufei. – disse Duo. – Assim que o amo recobrar suas ira encontra-los e as comandará, no momento avancem sem preocupações e vençam a Oz.

- Mas...

- Marche, príncipe Trowa. – pediu Quatre. – E retorne bem.

- Esta bem Quatre, retornarei vitorioso. – deu meia volta, mas antes de ir acariciou suavemente sua maçã do rosto e se aproximou dele. – E não chore mais.

Duo o olhou ir e olhou a seu irmão, o príncipe Trowa o havia tocado e Shinigami não lhe havia feito nada? Isso era estranho, por acaso seu irmão acabava de desviar seu carinho para aquele homem esquecendo que amava e havia se entregado ao príncipe Heero? Devia ser isso, de outra forma, aquela caricia o teria mandado longe.

- Devemos levar ao amo de volta ao castelo. – disse Quatre ainda mais vermelho, ao ver a maneira com que seu gêmeo o olhava. – Lá poderemos cuidar melhor dele.

- Não te entendo, a noite chorava e agora quer esse homem.

- O príncipe Trowa esta sendo muito bom comigo. – replicou.

- Ele está comprometido com lady Catherin e vão se casar logo.

- Não diga isso, ele me ama! – seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. – Ele encherá minha vida, assim como o amo enchera a sua.

- Eu não posso ver o futuro Quatre, sabe disso, mas vejo o passado e sei que ele sofre porque te ama, mas o esta colocando em um terrível dilema, ele esta comprometido com lady Catherin faz muito tempo, é uma decisão de seus pais, algo que ele não pode reverter, não é livre como o amo para eleger a quem entregar seu coração e se você lhe der esperanças, somente o destruirá por dentro.

- Basta Duo. – lhe rogou. – Vamos ajudar o amo e depois nos preocuparemos com o que nos reserva o destino. – olhou para o rio onde os homens terminavam de armar a ponte. Só espero que retorne bem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatro dias marchavam as tropas dos quatro reinos por serras e montanhas, por bosques e descampados, antes de encontrar o primeiro obstáculo a sua chegada a capital inimiga. Era uma enorme fortaleza de pedra rodeada por profundos poços cheios até a borda de água e a única maneira de chegar ao outro lado era baixando a ponte.

- O que faremos? É quase impossível chegar aos muros sem cruzar o poço e nem sequer podemos saber o quão profundo é sem nos aproximarmos colocando em perigo nossas tropas. – disse Zech.

- Há uma forma. – disse Trowa olhando a artilharia. – Só devemos elevar um pouco o angula de disparo de nossos canhões.

- E como? – perguntou Wufei olhando aos artilheiros.

- Lembra ao pontoneiros, só devemos criar uma base móvel para os canhões, bastante alta para atacar a zona superior das torres e muralhas, logo baixaremos a alça e procuraremos perfurar os muros, enquanto os pontoneiros constroem outra ponte provisória para a infantaria e a cavalaria penetre ao forte enquanto eles e os arqueiros disparam para protegê-los.

- parece uma boa idéia, mas devemos evitar que lês se dêem conta do que planejamos.

- Levarei aos Húsares de Yuy para verificar os arredores e ver se há outra forma de acesso ao forte sem ficarmos ao alcance de seus homens, a fim de distraí-los tempo suficiente, ordenarei uma rajada de disparos dos dois canhões para que não escutem o trabalho dos pontoneiros.

- Adiante Wufei, faz o que disse e que encontre alguma debilidade no inimigo que nos sirva para penetrar suas defesas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo já não sabia que conjuro usar para manter seu amo com vida, suas forças e sua magia se esgotavam sem conseguir fazer mais que trazê-lo só por alguns instantes a consciência, baixar por momentos a febre que parecia devorá-lo ou acalmar por uns instantes seus pesadelos.

Quatre estava quase nas mesmas condições, por mais esforços que fazia com sua magia, não conseguia mais que seu irmão, o amo não recobrava a consciência e cada vez que o conjuro terminava de atuar parecia piorar em vez de melhorar.

Mas nenhum deles queria dar-se por vencido, não queriam falar, não podiam, não iam mostrar fraqueza, apesar dos dois estarem no limite de suas forças, e faziam esforços para não começarem a chorar como bebês.

Noin os havia obrigado a dormir, comer e incluindo afastar-se por curtos períodos de tempo da cama de Heero. Mas para ela parecia que os elfos começavam a perder seu brilho e a esperança e se preocupava como afetaria aquilo a sua magia e a retenção de seu amo amado, que não parecia ter nenhuma melhora, assim como ainda não tinham noticias das tropas que haviam partido para atacar a Oz.

- Senhorita Noin. – disse Quatre. – Não se angustie por nós, assim que o amo se recuperar, nossas forças voltarão para nós, eu asseguro. – sorriu cansado.

- Pois espero que seja logo, ainda não há noticias de nossos guerreiros e começo a me preocupar por Milliardo.

- Não se preocupe por eles. – disse Duo cansado. – Ainda não entraram em combate, mas já encontraram a maneira que necessitam para vencer o primeiro obstáculo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquele mundo era muito escuro e frio, nunca antes havia sentido nada igual em sua vida, parecia que lhe gelava a alma, mas sabia que devia seguir avançando, pois muito longe via uma luz dourada que o guiava, aquela luz emitia um tênue calor e um agradável aroma que o chamava, que enchia seus sentidos. Logo viu uma suave e delicada luz a seu lado.

- Não desvie de seu caminho, príncipe Yuy. – Lhe disse uma doce voz feminina. – avance olhando sempre para frente e encontrara o verdadeiro caminho de volta.

- Onde estou?

- Se desviar nunca vera o jardim do paraíso e sua alma pertencerá como a todos os elfos mortos a Shinigami.

- Onde estou? – voltou a perguntar olhando a mulher.

- No caminho para a morte. – lhe disse a mulher sinalizando aquela escuridão. – mas Shinigami não pode fazer nada contra você, seu coração esta protegido pelos elfos que te amam, que choram por seu retorno em cada conjuro que fazem.

- Mas se chegar ao jardim do paraíso, não desprotegerei meu coração?

- No jardim do paraíso não existe mais magia que a do amor de Deus, mas terá que enfrentar ao juízo por suas ações antes de saber qual é teu verdadeiro destino.

- Se eu morrer...

- Quatre e Duo morrerão também. – afirmou antes de desaparecer.

Enquanto se afastava, Heero a pode ver bem. Era uma mulher delicada, de logos cabelos trançados da mesma cor dos de Duo e belos olhos violetas.

Compreendeu então sua preocupação, seus pequenos elfos eram seus filhos e por isso lhe ajudava.

Decidido, voltou a caminhar rumo àquela luz, mas tropeçou em algo, em frente a ele havia duas luzes idênticas, dois corredores diferentes e não sabia qual o levaria à seu destino.

- Um te levara a Deus, a outra vida; o outro é o de Shinigami, o da morte. Se errar, sua alma e a dos elfos que ainda vivem, pertencerão a Shinigami.

- Como saberei qual o caminho certo e qual não? – perguntou.

- Se deixe guiar por seu coração Heero, só ele te ajudará.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo não queira se render, mas seu corpo exigia descanso, depois de quatro longos dias velando, dias que não havia se afastado do lado de seu amo amado, igual Quatre, enquanto esse último havia dormido alguns momentos. Acomodou-se ao lado dele e fechou os olhos, não estava se rendendo, disse a si mesmo, só estava recuperando suas forças, para retornar a luta com forças renovadas.

Quatre decidiu cuidar de seu irmão enquanto dormia, sabia que havia esgotado suas forças tentando chegar até a alma do amo, mas era difícil, em especial pelos caminhos que recorria, a única maneira que havia de chegar a ele era colocando sua alma em rota com a morte e isso não a dizer a seu irmão, era muito capaz de fazê-lo, por tanto amar ao jovem que o havia salvado. Sentou-se do outro lado do amo e acariciou sua frente.

- Suponho que se eu soubesse que você corresponderia amplamente meu amor, eu faria o mesmo por você, mas sei que ama intensamente a Duo, o carinho que tem por mim lhe confunde e o faz desejar minha felicidade também e por isso me permite ficar ao seu lado, mas eu não posso deixar as coisas continuarem assim. Sabe amo? Acho que darei meu coração à oportunidade de se apaixonar novamente, alguém que possa ser só meu, que me queira somente a mim. Mas a você não vou abandonar jamais. Primeiro quero vê-lo casado com Duo.

Um suave som foi a resposta que recebeu do príncipe, não sabia o que significava aquilo, mas parecia ser um bom sinal, o amo de certo melhoraria e ganharia dessa vez a batalha com a morte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei olhava assombrado aquela zona atrás da fortaleza, havia uma ampla abertura de terreno no fosso, se atacassem por ali, os pontoneiros não iriam necessitar construir uma ponte, somente uma plataforma para os canhões. Voltou atrás e ordenou a seus homens voltarem ao acampamento o mais rápido possível mantendo-se ocultos atrás das árvores para que não fossem vistos. Os sentinelas de Trowa os viram retornar e avisaram a seus superiores, por isso os esperavam quando chegaram.

- O que aconteceu, Wufei? – perguntou Zech, já que Trowa ainda vigiava a fabricação das plataformas pelos pontoneiros.

- Esta do outro lado do bosque, esses tontos construíram uma fossa, sem vigilância certamente não acreditaram não ser necessário, por causa das árvores que lhe ocultam. – informou. – Claro que o muro é mais alto e certamente, mas grosso, mas ele nos economizaria expor os pontoneiros na fabricação da ponte para tomarmos o forte, não acha?

- Então devemos mobilizar a artilharia até essa zona, marcar o local adequadamente e iniciar o ataque por aquele setor.

- Pode ser uma armadilha. – disse Trowa se aproximando. – Mas nos pouparia tempo e trabalho.

- O que mandam?

- Derrubemos esse setor do muro. – decidiu Zech.

- Meus homens estarão trabalhando até anoitecer. – sinalizou Trowa. – Assim que mobilizarmos os canhões esta noite e de madrugada iniciaremos a batalha.

- Bem, organizarei a infantaria para que, caído o muro, entre na fortaleza e se apodere dela. – declarou Wufei e se afastou cumprir o que disse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero continuava caminhando até a luz, sempre de frente como lhe havia dito a mulher, havia escolhido o corredor correto ao que parecia, porque o calorzinho havia voltado a seu corpo, incluindo agora chegava a seus sentidos o doce aroma de Duo, quase como se ele o estivesse abraçando, chamando a sua alma para que voltasse a ele.

Mas novamente a frente viu dois corredores, em um escutou um choro, um choro doloroso, angustiado, que o chamava e lhe exigia um consolo, era por acaso a voz de Quatre? Não estava certo, mas lhe doía muito escutar, quis se aproximar e verificar quem era que chorava, mas escutou uma voz que lhe advertia.

- Shinigami quer sua alma e fará o que seja para tê-la.

Heero fechou os olhos um segundo e se acalmou, não podia deixar que Shinigami lhe ganhasse, que roubasse sua alma, devia isso a seus elfos, a Quatre e a Duo. Assim que endireitou os ombros e seguiu em frente, desaparecendo assim o corredor falso e os lamentos que fingiam ser de Quatre.

- Duo e Quatre me esperem do outro lado, retornarei ao lado de vocês para voltar a beijá-los e que esqueçam a tristeza que agora têm. – afirmou mantendo os olhos fixos naquela luz que lhe recordava o agradável calor de Duo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanhecia quando finalmente a artilharia se encontrava em frente aos muros da fortaleza, mas se encontrava dividida em duas frentes. Eram em total nove canhões de longo alcance, mas só seis deles estavam colocados em frente a zona que tinha fossa, os outros três estavam em frente a entrada principal com os arqueiros preparados para iniciar o ataque atrás deles.

A primeira luz da aurora trouxe consigo a primeira rajada sucessiva de tiros de canhões em ambas as frentes quase simultaneamente, fazendo voar pedaços de pedra de concreto dos muros. Em resposta, os canhões do forte replicaram da mesma maneira, mas as plataformas móveis permitiam se locomoverem e saírem das linhas de fogo inimigas e voltar a avançar para uma nova rajada de disparos que começavam a abrir buracos nas paredes de pedra da fortaleza.

- Ainda são muito pequenos para nos arriscarmos. – disse Zech. – Concentrem os disparos dos canhões no mesmo ponto! – ordenou aos artilheiros e o ruído ensurdecedor dos canhões voltaram a retumbar no ar.

A resposta não se fez esperar, mas as tentativas da Oz eram em vão, quase tão logo disparavam os canhões, eles retrocediam e se colocavam fora de seu alcance.

Trowa fez uma expressão maligna e se voltou para seus artilheiros planejando uma terrível ordem.

- Concentrem os disparos na ponte elevadiça! – se voltou para os pontoneiros que haviam permanecido construindo uma ponte provisória. – Estão prontos?

- Sim senhor!

- Fogo! – ordenou e as bocas dos três canhões dispararam contra a porta de madeira que caiu irremediavelmente. – Para trás!

Uma chuva de flechas quis chegar até eles, mas nem os canhões conseguiam lhes fazer dano, enquanto preparavam uma nova rajada de disparos certeiros.

Zech viu que os buracos eram bastante grandes para iniciar o assalto e se voltou para os artilheiros.

- Elevar a alça de disparos! – viu como as bocas dos canhões subiam de ângulo. – Fogo!

Agora as rajadas se repetiram sobre a parte alta dos muros e os defensores deviam ter escapado para não cair em baixo de fogo dos canhões.

- Ao ataque! – gritou Wufei montado sobre seu cavalo e de imediato a infantaria se lançou ao ataque penetrando no forte pelos buracos que deixaram os disparos dos canhões.

As bocas dos canhões se silenciaram quase simultaneamente e se iniciou em ambas as frentes uma terrível e sangrenta luta, ficando o inimigo preso entre dois fogos. Resistiram como puderam, mas finalmente caíram todos e o forte foi rendido, as tropas da aliança e a bandeira do reino Yuy flamejou sobre uma alta torre, desafiante.

O resto dos soldados entrou no forte e os pontoneiros repararam a ponte elevadiça e o muro posterior, onde haviam ficado as tropas de Yuy e Peacecraft, enquanto um soldado da cavalaria retornava ao castelo Yuy para informar de sua primeira vitória a princesa Noin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao fim havia chegado a luz, por um momento ficou cego por sua intensidade, mas quando ao fim pode adaptar seus olhos a ela, se assombrou de ver aquele lindo jardim, tudo era tão lindo e pacifico. Uma brisa suave e perfumada movia os ramos das árvores que tinham flores e frutas de diversas formas e cores, elas pareciam dançar junto com a doce melodia das lindas aves que cantavam uma maravilhosa sinfonia que adormecia seus sentidos e acalmava sua alma. Um pouco mais além um pequeno riacho cantava passeando até chegar a um extenso lago de águas prateadas e cristalinas, no qual nadavam peixes de todos os tipos e tamanhos. A distancia, pastavam cervos de grandes córneas, ovelhas de deslumbrante brancuras, fofos coelhos corriam e brincavam entre mansos leões e outras feras predadoras.

- Vem aqui, Heero Yuy. – o chamou uma voz masculina que lhe pareceu muito fosse e terna. – Gosta de meu jardim?

- É muito bonito. – admitiu voltando-se até quem lhe falava e caminhando até ele. – Mas desejo voltar para casa, estão me esperando.

- Heero, primeiro quero que me responda com a verdade de seu coração. – lhe pôs a mão no ombro e Heero o olhou nos olhos, era um homem muito belo, de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis que lhe esquadrinhavam a alma, mas que não incomodavam, ao contrario, lhe davam paz e uma grande alegria. – Quem é mais importante para você? O alegre e extravagante Duo ou o delicado e terno Quatre?

- Duo. – respondi quase sem pensar.

- Então já escolheu Heero, e elegeu com o coração, pelo mesmo disse a verdade ante você mesmo e poderá retornar a sua casa para entregar seu amor e salvar a os oprimidos por Oz, mas deve fazê-lo com justiça, não violência, o amor te dará a glória.

- Senhor. – suspirou com uma paz enorme em seu coração. – Por quê?

- Heero, isso é algo que você já sabe, deve buscá-lo dentro de seu coração. Até então, até que não tenha sua resposta, deve ficar aqui, mas seu corpo, que esta na terra, se restabelecerá por completo.

- Duo e Quatre estão bem?

- Estão muito angustiados por sua causa, mas lhes farei saber que logo retornará para eles e conseguirá sua incumbência.

- Obrigado Meu Senhor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Noin havia conseguido tirar Duo do quarto de Heero, estava muito pálido ou pior, assim que havia exigido que a acompanhasse para que tomasse um pouco de ar, já que não podia fazer outra coisa por ele.

- Vem um mensageiro do senhor Zech. – disse Duo olhando a distância. Venceram a primeira batalha.

- Está certo disso? – o olhou assombrada.

- Trás boas noticias. – admitiu. – Nossas tropas têm poucos feridos e nenhum morto, o forte esta sob a bandeira de Yuy e preparam um novo avance aos territórios de Oz. – sorriu. – Mas o mensageiro trás uma mensagem pessoal do senhor Zech.

- Que bom que todos estão bem!

- Só gostaria que o amo estivesse recuperado para saber. – suspirou cansado. – Ficaria muito feliz, mesmo que talvez quisesse ir com eles sem estar totalmente curado.

- DUO! . – gritou Quatre emocionado. – A FEBRE DO AMO CEDEU POR FIM! – o abraçou. – LOGO VAI ACORDAR! ELE GANHOU DE SHINIGAMI!

- Duo sorriu realmente feliz, aquela sim que era uma noticia boa, muito melhor que a vitória sobre Oz, agora tudo havia ficado mais claro, mais bonito, mais intenso.

- Então. – disse Noin. – Vocês devem descansar, não vão querer que os veja em tão lamentável estado, não é?

Duo e Quatre se olharam e assentiram, o amo devia vê-los sempre lindos, assim que agora descansariam e comeriam pelos dias que não o haviam feito, cuidando dele...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Larcan e Arkanjo90. **


	11. Capitulo 11: A decisão de Duo

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas do Autor**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que quaisquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 11: A decisão de Duo**

Depois de comer feito cavalos, mais Duo que Quatre, Duo subiu para dormir junto a seu amo. Quatre ficou conversando com o mensageiro e com a princesa Noin.

Duo entrou no quarto silenciosamente e se apoiou no ombro de seu querido amo, depois de deitar-se a seu lado. Quase sem pensar apoiou sua mão na testa agora morna e se tranqüilizou completamente, inconscientemente havia temido que seu irmão tivesse se equivocado e que tivesse sido apenas um momento curto de paz, seu amo começava a se recuperar e talvez pela manhã acordasse com alguns conjuros de cura.

"Te busquei nas sombras e na luz,

pressenti sua ternura, com sua beleza sonhei.

Luz de ideal que encheu de inquietude meu passado,

hoje que te falo, inunda meu presente de fé".

Se acomodou o melhor que pode para descansar e recuperar as forças, o amo o necessitava em perfeitas condições, totalmente reposto e com toda sua magia ativa, só assim lhe seria útil. Fechou os olhos colocando sua mão sobre o coração de Heero que batia compassado e depois a baixou sobre seu firme abdômen. Sentiu como seu braço o rodeava e sorriu feliz, o amo sabia que era ele quem o acariciava e correspondia seu carinho dessa maneira.

Quatre entrou no quarto e se sentou aos pés da cama em silencio para ver seu irmão e o amo descansando, ambos estavam lindos assim, se alegrava muito em saber que o amo havia reconhecido o calor de seu irmão e o abraçara.

- Devo fazer um conjuro de cura a Duo? – perguntou-se sem querer em voz alta. – Assim teria forças para fazer um conjuro de cura mais forte para o amo.

- Não tem magia até que amanheça, Quatre. – lembrou-lhe Duo meio sonolento. – É melhor que se deite, talvez nem seja necessário lhe fazer esse conjuro, pode ser que ele acorde sozinho quando amanhecer.

- Tem razão. – sorriu e se deitou do outro lado do amo. – Logo saberemos pela manhã.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

O jardim do paraíso era um lugar muito tranqüilo para um homem que como ele, estava acostumado a andar metido sempre em problemas, tanto próprios quanto alheios, e ainda não encontrava o porquê devia ficar ali, em especial porque queira voltar para Duo, sabia com toda certeza que ele estava a seu lado, mais como? Não tinha idéia.

- Está muito pensativo Heero. – disse um leão que descansava no pasto próximo ao lago prateado.

Heero o olhou em silencio, nada ali lhe assombrava, compreendia até o que diziam os peixes, talvez era algo próprio do paraíso.

- Estou entediado com tanta paz. – admitiu sentando-se ao lado da fera. – Acho que sinto falta de exercício, algo em que me entreter por um momento.

- Humanos. – murmurou um tigre um pouco mais afastado, com um toque de fastio. – Não podem ficar tranqüilos nem no paraíso? Não entendo como Deus os fez suas criaturas favoritas.

- Não se irrite, além disso, você tem um nome guerreiro não? – disse um servo que pastava não muito longe. – Heavyarms.

- Esse nome me deu um humano, ao qual gostava muito. – replicou. – Era tão diferente dos outros, no entanto acho que acreditava que eu era um gato, maior que os outros.

- Mas o leão não tem nome. – o servo olhou ao felino que bocejava junto ao príncipe. – Por quê?

- Jamais saí do paraíso e nenhum humano me deu, lembra que são eles que nomeiam as coisas e os seres vivos.

- Zero. – o chamou Heero divertido. – Os leões e os tigres em meu mundo são tão diferentes, são perigosos, eu não poderia me sentar ao lado de um tigre ou de um leão sem temer por minha vida, ou eu o haveria matado ou já teria me convertido em alimento para ele e seu camarada.

- Os homens tem um gosto asqueroso! – replicou o tigre. – Eu já comi a um quando estava na Terra.

- Heavyarms. – ralhou a voz do Senhor.

- Senhor, já posso voltar? – perguntou Heero.

- Já encontrou sua resposta?

- Ainda não. – baixou a cabeça. – Nem sequer sei bem qual pergunta devo me fazer.

- Lembra do porque está aqui?

- Usei a magia dos elfos para purificar uma clareira envenenada pela magia de Relena, quando atacou à meu povo.

- Essa não é a razão Heero. – o corrigiu. – Pense de novo.

- Não? – o olhou intrigado. – Estava esgotado antes disso porque lancei um conjuro de ameaça a Relena, duas vezes por atacar a meus elfos.

- Bem, aí deve buscar sua resposta.

- Senhor, Duo e Quatre estão bem?

- Claro que sim, porque pergunta?

- É que sinto, como se estivessem a meu lado.

- É porque estão a seu lado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre abriu os olhos quando uma forte luz apareceu a seu lado, era muito estranho, porque estava certo que ainda não havia amanhecido e quem estava dormindo perto da janela era Duo. Duo abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente a luz de onde se destacava uma figura de um homem com belíssimas asas brancas.

- Saudações, jovens elfos, eu sou Gabriel.

- O que faz aqui um anjo? – perguntou Duo.

- Arcanjo! – corrigiu Gabriel. – E sou o encarregado de lhes passar uma mensagem de cima. Por acaso não sabem? Não ouviram falar nunca do arcanjo da enunciação?

- Não. – responderam ao mesmo tempo e o pobre caiu de costas.

- Bem, não importa. – disse levantando-se. – Eu só tenho que dizer-lhes que Heero Yuy se encontra bem e que sua alma esta por agora no paraíso, segundo foi estabelecido por Deus.

- Mas ele esta vivo! – disse Duo.

- Estabelecido por Deus? – repetiu Quatre.

- Bem, não posso lhes dizer nada mais, essas são coisas Dele e eu não sei mais, e mesmo que soubesse, não poderia dizer nada que Ele não me ordenasse.

- Mas não pode dizer se ele voltará para nós?

- Claro que sim, é um visitante no paraíso, porque o Senhor quer que descubra algo em seu interior.

- Até quando?

- Até que resolva o enigma que ele mesmo lançou.

- Vai demorar?

- Não sei, os humanos são sumamente imprevisíveis. – encolheu os ombros. – Bem, devo ir. Não se angustiem demais por ele não acordar, estará bem enquanto estiver no paraíso, ali nada de mal pode acontecer. – "os querubins guardiões perderiam seu trabalho". – grunhiu entre dentes. – Até logo e que Deus os abençoe. – desapareceu em um piscar de luz.

- O que acha Quatre?

- Que é estranho, Deus deve ter algo muito especial em mente para reter ao amo no paraíso, são poucos os humanos que podem chegar até lá e retornar, e sua visita é muito breve, tão logo chegam voltam se não for sua hora.

- Mas se fosse sua hora, seu corpo já não respiraria e Ele não haveria enviado um mensageiro para nos informar sobre isso, não acha?

- Bem, não podemos saber, só devemos submetermos a sua vontade e esperar que o amo resolva seu problema para voltar para nós.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zech esperava o retorno de seu mensageiro antes de por de novo a sua gente em movimento, apesar de todas as insistências do Duque Wufei. Incluso o príncipe Trowa estava atrás dele dizendo que assim davam ao inimigo, tempo suficiente para ficarem mais fortes, mas ele tinha em seu comando metade das tropas e esperava uma resposta de sua prometida e do príncipe Yuy, depois de tudo era também seu problema.

Os sentinelas mantinham uma guarda constante em todas as direções possíveis esperando um possível ataque desde a capital, entretanto, nada havia passado nesses três dias e começavam a murmurar que as pessoas de Oz eram covardes e porque não os perseguiam.

Amanhecia o terceiro dia de ocupação, quando apareceu no horizonte, o mensageiro de Zech com uma noticia. Cruzou o fosso e foi diretamente com seus chefes para falar com eles sobre o que lhe havia dito a princesa Noin.

- Trago noticias do palácio. – disse aos três, sentando-se em seguida. – A senhorita Noin envia suas felicitações a sua gente e pede que os senhores planejem o movimento seguinte, que ela se encarregará de administrar os reinos enquanto isso.

- E Heero? – perguntou Trowa.

- Sua alteza sofreu uma recaída por usar sua magia quando ainda não estava totalmente reposto, tal como haviam dito antes os elfos, e nesse momento não se encontra em condições de ver ninguém. – informou. – E seus ajudantes não deixam que ninguém se aproxime, não querem que tente levantar-se antes que esteja totalmente reposto, tanto em sua força física como mágica.

- É o lógico, tendo em conta o teimoso que pode chegar a ser. – aceitou Trowa. – Então, começaremos a nos mover antes que nossa gente se aborreça com a espera.

- Bem, então, que as tropas se apresentem para partir essa tarde. – aceitou Zech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo estava sentado na cabeceira de seu amo lendo um livro de contos de fadas. Riu pensando em que muitos humanos não acreditavam na existência de seres sobrenaturais com magia e pensavam que não eram mais que invenção dos autores, mas ele sabia que as fadas, os duendes, os gnomos e outros seres existia como eles, e que possivelmente aquelas histórias fossem de certa forma, baseadas em fatos reais.

"Era uma vez em um país distante onde vivia um lindo príncipe, ele era muito rico, mas sua alma era muito pobre. Era um ser egoísta e caprichoso, ninguém era tratado bem por sua pessoa, nem sequer aqueles que o queriam de verdade.

Certo dia apareceu uma mulher esfarrapada pedindo que a permitisse passar a noite em seu castelo, em troca de uma linda rosa que parecia brilhar no escuro, cujas pétalas reluziam mais que qualquer jóia preciosa, mas o príncipe a repeliu e enviou sua gente para expulsar a "essa coisa tão feia" de suas terras. Irritada, a mulher se transformou em uma linda fada e lhe disse que ele seria castigado por sua soberbia. O jovem lhe pediu perdão, mas o dano já estava feito e a fada lançou sobre ele um feitiço que refletiu em seu corpo a feiúra de seu interior.

- Quando encontrar ao amor verdadeiro voltará a normalidade. – disse. – No entanto, se cair a ultima pétala dessa rosa, quando você fizer 21 anos, sem que tenha encontrado, ficará assim para sempre. – e desapareceu.

De imediato o castelo e todos seus habitante caíram em baixo do mesmo feitiço que fora lançado em seu amo, cada um se converteu na ferramenta que utilizava para cumprir seus trabalhos e o palácio que até o momento havia sido o mais lindo, se converteu no lugar mais tétrico e horripilante jamais visto.

O jovem príncipe se tornou amargo ao se ver refletido nos espelhos de seu palácio e os destruiu com todas as imagens que mostravam sua beleza anterior pois achava que era impossível que alguém o amasse com a horrível aparência que tinha agora, no entanto compreendia que era sua culpa...".

- O que esta lendo? – perguntou Quatre sentando-se a seu lado com um livro nas mãos também.

- A Bela e a Fera. – mostrou o livro. – É sobre um jovem enfeitiçado por uma fada por ter o coração de pedra e que deve encontrar o amor verdadeiro antes de fazer 21 anos.

- Você sempre gostou de histórias de amor. – disse divertido. – Eu prefiro as de aventura, veja encontrei esse. – lhe mostrou. – "Coração de Dragão", é genial, o dragão deu metade de seu coração a um príncipe que logo seria rei para que pudesse governar com justiça, mas acho que esses seres já não existem mais nesse mundo.

- Você que acha, o duque Wufei tem um chamado Shenlong.

- Ficaria encantado em conhecê-lo! – disse assombrado.

- Deve pedir a ele, mas que seja junto com alguém, eu não confio nele como o amo. – levantou e voltou a se sentar. – As escamas de dragão não tem propriedades curativas? – perguntou pensativo.

- Claro que sim, mas teríamos que ir ver o dragão e esperar que nos de algumas, nem de brincadeira eu as roubaria, os dragões são muito conhecidos por seu mau gênio. – assentiu. – Mas se nos afastarmos do amo poremos nossas vidas em perigo e o mesmo faremos com a dele.

- Devo dizer isso a ele e ir buscar as escamas de dragão para curá-lo por completo.

- Esta no paraíso lembra?

- Farei um conjuro para ir lá.

- Duo, colocará sua vida em perigo, ele não vai gostar.

- Eu lhe direi que você ira buscar as escamas, e poderá me curar caso não de certo o conjuro.

- Esta louco, não sabe? – o olhou uns segundos e lhe viu tão decidido que ao final aceitou. – Está bem, irei, mas tenha cuidado.

- Obrigado Quatre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero ficou como petrificado quando viu em frente a ele seu pequeno Duo que se lançou em seus braços ao vê-lo.

"Oh, bendito dia pressentido! Bendito

nosso encontro! A meu lado como um sonho te vi.

O ideal se fez carne porque assim estava escrito.

Era lei do destino que viesses a mim".

Duo sorriu amplamente ao ver seu querido amo de novo, estava tão lindo como o lembrava. Havia sido difícil chegar a seu lado, em especial porque pelo caminho da morte Shinigami havia pretendido enganá-lo para tomar sua alma, se não fosse porque sua mãe, tão linda e boa, o tivesse ajudado nunca haveria encontrado o caminho para o paraíso.

" Em seu rosto ovalado perfeito;

na graça e linhas de seu corpo, em sua voz

insinuante; no eco das emoções e de afeto

que há em você, sinais de amor puro Deus".

Aquele lindo canto do paraíso pareceu encher-se de linda luz, uma luz que vinha do amor desses seres que se reencontravam em um mundo perfeito de alegria e paz. Duo sentiu que as lagrimas começavam a brotar sem controle, era realmente feliz de estar entre seus braços.

"Inspiração minha; a vida que as lutas consomem,

afoga em você, como fonte de piedade, sua inquietude,

em minha ferida é venda; a palavra,

doce em minha amargura e em meu amor, plenitude".

Heero se afogou em suas orbes violetas ao se encontrar com seu doce olhar, mas de imediato uma duvida encheu seu coração, o que fazia ali seu pequeno e amado elfo? A única maneira de chegar a esse mundo era morrendo.

- Duo! – o apertou contra seu peito angustiado, acariciando seus cabelos. – O que te aconteceu meu amor?

- Amo, não se angustie, por favor, não estou morto. – sorriu apoiando-se contra seu peito, enquanto limpava suas lagrimas com o dorso de sua mão direita. – fiz um conjuro para chegar até você, mas necessitei mais magia do que a que posso utilizar para conseguir isso.

- O que quer me dizer?

- Bem, estávamos lendo e Quatre me mencionou sobre os dragões, assim lembrei que o senhor Wufei tem o ultimo deles, e meu irmão foi lhe pedir umas escamas para fazer uma poção curativa especial, como não podemos nos afastar muito de seu lado sem que sua saúde piore ou nossa própria magia se enfraqueça, eu vim lhe dizer isso, além disso, eu queria lhe ver, faz muitos dias...

- Respira Duo. – interrompeu e se sentou sobre a grama com ele sobre suas pernas e abraçado a seu peito.

- É que logo terei que retornar, minha magia esta se esgotando e seria presa fácil para Shinigami quando voltar. – sorriu.

- Esse é o elfo mais tagarela que conheci. – disse divertido Zero levantando-se da grama onde dormia, lançando-lhe uma olhada.

- O leão falou? – perguntou assustado.

- Ah, Duo! – riu o Senhor a suas costas. – Esta no paraíso, lembra?

- Certo. – se acalmou. – Perdoe-me Senhor, por ter vindo sem pedir sua autorização, eu devo seguir seus desígnios sem dizer nada, mas...

- Cale-se Duo. – disse Heero. – Deixe que te responda.

- Meu Pai te permitiu entrar no paraíso e por isso enviou a sua mãe para lhe ajudar no túnel da morte, você sabe que nada acontece sem que Ele saiba. – apoiou sua mão na cabeça do elfo.

- É verdade. – disse ruborizando. Bem, já lhe disse por que vim, Ah, o príncipe Zech, o príncipe Trowa e o duque Wufei já entraram nos territórios de Oz e se apoderaram do forte do bosque...

- Duo. – ralhou Heero. – Respira tranqüilo.

- Sinto muito, mas é que não tenho muito tempo...

- Deve ir Duo, o sol esta se pondo e sua magia se acabará com a luz do dia. – lhe informou o Senhor. – E necessito que esteja na Terra esperando o retorno de seu príncipe.

- Adeus amo. – deu-lhe um abraço. – Obrigado Senhor. – Entrou no túnel e retornou ao mundo dos vivos sem problemas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre se sentou junto a seu irmão realmente estava cansado, usar a magia para ir e vir do castelo do duque Wufei, havia sido um dos conjuros mais fortes que já havia usado, mas havia conseguido seu propósito, o dragão lhe havia dado varias de suas escamas para prepararem a poção, mas teriam que esperar que voltasse amanhecer, sua magia estava esgotada e ainda faltava um pouco de tempo para que anoitecesse.

Duo abriu os olhos um pouco depois, a viagem havia sido muito cansativa, mas havia valido a pena. Sorriu a seu irmão que estava a seu lado e se levantou do local onde havia ficado quando fez o conjuro para separar sua alma de seu corpo.

- Como foi? – se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e ambos riram.

- O dragão me deu um muitas escamas. – lhe mostrou o saco em que estavam. – Com elas poderíamos curar um batalhão.

- Eu também fui bem, o amo esta no paraíso muito bem cuidado, mas se assustou quando me viu, pensou que algo mau havia me acontecido.

- Lógico, a maneira mais fácil de chegar lá é morrendo, lembra?

- Mas também vi nossa mãe. – sorriu. – O Senhor a enviou para me ajudar a chegar a meu destino.

- Ela esta no paraíso?

- Sim, junto a todos os elfos que se entregaram ao poder de Deus antes de morrer.

- Que bom. – suspirou. – Agora descanse, já anoiteceu e não temos magia, amanhã prepararemos o conjuro que vai acordar ao amo.

"Vem a mim. Confundamos nossos caminhos, Bendito!

As dificuldades e os espinhos me ferem por ti!

Que marchamos juntos para sempre, esta escrito.

Era lei do destino que viesse a mim".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero olhava o caminho por onde seu querido elfo havia ido embora, queria segui-lo, mas sabia que ele jamais encontraria o caminho de retorno sem haver encontrado primeiro a resposta.

Sentou-se novamente na grama olhando o céu, o Senhor havia dito que se estabeleceu desde o momento em que havia lançado o conjuro a Relena... seria isso? Era possível que sim, havia lançado seu conjuro com toda a ira de sua alma e disse que não descansaria até ver seu sangue derramado, mas a magia havia escapado de suas mãos e não tinha a mais remota idéia do que havia acontecido com ela

Olhou aos animais que formavam parte daquele lindo paraíso e se perguntou também porque não se sentia feliz, aquela paz que ali se respirava não era para ele.

Heero, acho que deve se esquecer da vida do outro mundo para apreciar este. – lhe disse o Senhor. – Não sei por que vocês são assim, tão belicosos, de que parte de nós terá saído essa sede de dominação de uns sobre os outros?

- Se o Senhor não sabe, menos ainda saberei eu, Senhor. – sinalizou Heero divertido. – A Bíblia diz que fomos feitos a imagem de Deus, assim que em alguma de suas três partes deve haver algo mau...

- Heero, não seja herege. – sorriu também. – Talvez o adquiriram quando comeram do fruto do bem e do mal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa ia encabeçando agora suas tropas, era tudo muito estranho, não havia encontrado nenhuma resistência em nenhum dos povoados que haviam entrado, enquanto se dirigiam a capital, incluindo haviam chegado a dar alimentos a seus homens e ajudado a encontrar os caminhos mais accessíveis para cruzar o reino sem problemas

- Continuo sem entender nada. – disse Wufei que cavalgava a seu lado. – Por acaso as pessoas daqui não querem a Treize?

- Eu lhes perguntei, dizem que desde que lady Relena se fez sua amiga, ele mudou muito, já não lhe importa nada que não seja destruir ao povo de Yuy, incluso nem sua própria vida é valiosa, se com isso conseguir destruir ao amo dos elfos.

- Relena é uma harpia.

- Que não te escute Zech, ainda está preocupado pelo que possa ter feito a magia de Yuy a sua irmã.

- Mas se ela procurou isso, até a ele e a seu povo traiu.

- Sim, eu sei, mas é difícil quebrar os laços familiares. – olhou seus homens. – Me perguntaram por sua alteza e lhes disse que estava bem, e que tão logo pudesse, viria para comandá-los, mas acho que os elfos nos mentiram. – disse em voz baixa aproximando-se dele. – Porque ninguém pode vê-lo? Eu acho que está muito mal e não querem que saibamos.

- Não acho que seja assim, você conhece muito bem a meu primo. Se já passou por cima de suas precauções e ficou debilitado, quando fez o conjuro para limpar a clareira, não acha que faria o mesmo se soubesse que já entramos em batalha? Fazem bem em não preocupá-lo até que esteja realmente bem.

- Espero que seja isso, o ou terá que se encarregar de dar um herdeiro ao reino Yuy e ao seu.

- Cale-se Wufei. – disse furioso e se adiantou, não gostava de lembrar do porque tinham lhe comprometido com lady Catherin e o motivo pelo qual não podia ficar com Quatre.

- Olhe, não se irrite. – seguiu assombrado, nunca o havia visto reagir assim, Trowa era tão imperturbável como Heero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Era a primeira vez desde que chegou ao palácio Yuy que Duo não via o amanhecer, normalmente acordava para sentir como retornavam seus poderes, mas está manhã foi diferente, continuou dormindo, e não acordou até que uma suave batida na porta e a voz de um dos criados lhes informou que logo serviriam o café e se queriam que trouxesse no quarto.

- Desceremos para tomar o café. – disse Quatre levantando-se.

- Claro que sim, jovem Quatre.

Duo levantou e imitou seu irmão estirando-se como um gato, havia descansado muito bem, se sentia com ânimos de começar a preparar a poção e o conjuro que traria seu queria amo de volta a terra dos vivos.

- Desceremos para o café Duo, quando tenhamos completamente nossas forças, prepararemos a poção para o amo e com ele o melhor conjuro de cura que tenhamos, traremos ao amo de volta.

- Claro que sim. – sorriu feliz e começou a se vestir apressadamente.

Ambos os garotos se vestiram e desceram para o café, estavam felizes de haver encontrado algo que os ajudaria a trazer de volta a alma do amo. No entanto Heero ainda não sabia se a resposta que havia encontrado a sua pergunta era realmente a correta...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Arkanjo90, Litha-chan, Larcan, RaposaVermelha e Michele**.


	12. Capitulo 12: Agonia

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas do Autor**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que quaisquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

**NT2: Pessoal peço desculpas a todos pela demora, mas tive alguns problemas particulares e fiquei impossibilitada de fazer as traduções, mas agora já esta tudo resolvido e vou continuá-las como sempre.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 12: Agonia**

Heero ainda duvidava de ter achado a resposta correta a sua pergunta, mas sabia que a única maneira de saber seria perguntando ao Senhor. Se aquela não fosse a resposta, só teria que continuar pensando, mas se fosse, poderia voltar para Duo e Quatre logo.

- O que foi Heero?

- É porque lancei duas vezes o feitiço de ameaça contra Relena, não é? Enquanto não o retirar, não poderei ir embora.

- Vejo que pensou muito, Heero. – sorriu. – Essa é a razão pela qual permanece aqui, e esta certo, queremos que o retire, depois de tudo, ela não fez nada e a vingança não te levará a nenhuma outra parte, além do inferno.

- Entendo, mas para retirar o conjuro preciso retornar ao meu corpo primeiro.

- Seus queridos elfos, estão organizando seu caminho de retorno, então não se preocupe, muito em breve deixará o paraíso.

- Não que eu não tenha gostado daqui. – olhou a seu redor. – Mas acho que é um pouco tedioso e estou feliz de voltar com os meus.

- Não se preocupe, o da que voltar a estar nesse mundo, não lembrará sua vida passada e poderá desfrutá-lo como se deve. – sorriu. – Mas peço que ninguém saiba de sua experiência aqui, o resto da humanidade pode desconfiar de sua palavra.

- Sim senhor, ficarei não direi nado do que vi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo estava recolhendo as ervas que completariam a poção para seu amo, vigiado de perto por Rashid, que não deixava de chamar de amo a Quatre, fazendo com este se ruborizasse, já que era um dos homens do príncipe Trowa. Na horta do palácio, havia diferentes tipos de plantas comestíveis e verduras, incluso no fundo haviam árvores frutíferas.

- O amo tem tudo o que possa necessitar no castelo. – disse sorrindo enquanto pegava algumas folhas de videira e outras de pereira. – Seria melhor se tivessem a fruta, mas nessa época ainda não era tempo. – disse ao homem que não lhe respondia. – Rashid.

- Diga, jovem Duo?

- Já começava apensar que era mudo.

- É que o senhor fala pelos dois, jovem.

- Eu não acho assim. – caminhou um pouco e agachou-se para recolher uns ramos de malva e de arruda. – O que mais falta? – olhou as cestas que colocaram as folhas e enumerou. – Tenho mento, as folhas de videira, de malva, de arruda... Faltam apenas as de nogueira.

- Por aqui jovem Duo. – o guiou até onde estava a árvore florida.

- Obrigado Rashid, com isso, mais tudo o que já conseguiu meu irmão, poderemos acordar o amo.

"Minha fé morta, você fez que em resplendores irradie;

é hóstia em meus lábios, feito alento, você esta,

em meu sangue. Por isso, a mão de ninguém

conseguirá te separar de minha vida, jamais".

Retornaram ao castelo e Duo se dirigiu a cozinha, onde Quatre preparava o incio da poção. Agradeceu a Rashid sua companhia e ajuda e depois se dedicou a entregar os ingredientes que se cozinhavam lentamente junto com suas palavras.

- Aclara,  
a luz branca da alvorada  
Cobre de paz minha alma,  
Resplandece tudo de calma,  
Chegando até a cama,  
Onde meu amo descansa".

- Aclara,  
a luz da alvorada do dia  
se converta em guia,  
me ajude a que regresse meu dono,  
lhe tire do profundo sono  
e o traga a esta vida.

Quatre aplicou ao ouvir as últimas palavras de seu irmão, o último dos ingredientes, uma escama de dragão e retrocedeu ao ver que um vapor de estranhas cores douradas saia do caldeirão e começava a vagar acima procurando algo

- Vapor de vida,  
vapor de saúde,  
transita nesse mundo  
e chegue até meu dono.  
Vai e tire-o desse sono  
Tão frio e profundo  
Dê-lhe uma saída!

À voz dos elfos, o vapor pareceu tomar a forma de um pequeno dragão e saiu disparado até o quarto do príncipe. Duo e Quatre o seguiram e alcançaram, quando chegou na habitação, para ver como o vapor entrado pelo nariz do príncipe, o qual se elevava a alguns centímetros no ar, envolto em uma densa capa de vapor dourado e que logo descia novamente sobre a cama.

Os dois correram e ficaram um de cada lado de seu amo e o viram abrir os olhos lentamente como se despertasse de um agradável e reparador sono. Os olhou e estendeu as mãos e os dois se jogaram ao mesmo tempo sobre seu peito.

- AMO, ATÉ QUE ENFIM ACORDOU! – gemeu Duo chorando, Quatre o olhava, mas sem dizer nada. – EU NÃO QUERIA PERDER A ESPERANÇA DE VOLTAR A VÊ-LO AQUI!

- Chega Duo, não seja escandaloso. – o beijou na frente e olhou a Quatre. – O que foi pequeno?

- ESTOU TÃO FELIZ QUE ESTEJA BEM!

- Chega, não é para tanto.

- Esteve os quatro primeiros dias muito mal amo. – Quatre respirou profundamente. – Tínhamos medo que morresse, depois veio o anjo...

- Arcanjo. – o corrigiu Heero. – ele pode se irritar.

- Como quiser. – sorriu. – E nos disse que estava no paraíso. Duo foi lhe ver e eu fui buscar escamas de dragão e...

- Você se parece com o Duo. – disse divertido. – Querem dizer tudo de uma vez, sem respirar.

- Amo, esta com fome?- perguntou Duo se endireitando.

- Claro que sim, mas me sinto muito bem.

- As escamas de dragão têm grandes propriedades curativas, mas o vapor da poção fez todo o trabalho, não precisamos usá-la. – disse Quatre. – Deixamos a poção no caldeirão! – saiu correndo e quase derrubou a princesa Noin. – Desculpe, senhorita, mas estou com pressa.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro, Lucrecia, entre. – respondeu Heero e Duo sorriu ao vê-la surpreendida. – Duo, peça algo para eu comer, e ajude seu irmão em sua loucura.

- Claro que sim amo. – saiu fazendo uma reverencia a jovem e também correu pelas escadas.

- Esse par de loucos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As tropas aliadas descansavam na entrada da capital de Oz, um povoado muito estranho para eles, dado que se notava de longe sua grande prosperidade pelo formato das casas e pelo fato que não havia uma muralha lhe protegendo, eram muito vaidosos ou totalmente idiotas, para deixarem o acesso à capital tão fácil?

Zech havia feito a tropa se deter a umas horas de distância para traçar um plano de ataque conjunto, certamente não poderia ser tão fácil chegar a Treize como parecia a simples vista.

- Ou eles são estúpidos ou é uma armadilha. –disse Wufei sentando-se no improvisado conselho de guerra. – não posso acreditar que tenhamos chegado até aqui sem ter usado mais armas do que as que usamos no forte do bosque.

- Eu tampouco. – admitiu Trowa. – Nada poderia ter me feito acreditar que não há algo oculto, em todo esse assunto. Digo, por pior que seja seu governante, não posso entender como poderia perder tanto a lealdade de seu povo, que até os faz ajudar o inimigo.

- Não confio em Treize. – disse Zech. – Estou certo que esta ajuda é falsa, e que estão fazendo isso porque ele os ordenou.

- E o que faremos? Certamente já sabem que estamos nesse local e que muitos de nossos homens estão confiando ganhar facilmente e retornar logo para casa. – disse Trowa.

- Temos que verificar o que nos espera dentro da cidade. – disse Wufei.

- Mas, como?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero descansava tranqüilo sentado no jardim olhando Duo que corria perseguindo Quatre por todos os lados, enquanto jogavam como crianças junto aos pequenos de Rashid.

- Senhor Heero, o que fará? O amo Trowa deve estar esperando noticias suas, no entanto não temos tido noticias dele.

- É que ainda não tiveram que entrar em batalha! – gritou Duo enquanto tinha que correr atrás dos garotos. – Estão todos bem.

- Isso é bom, significa que Treize quer tentar a paz sem derramar mais sangue.

Duo pegou o pequeno Salim e o levou para junto de seu pai.

- Tenho um refém! – gritou ao outro grupo que se deteve. – E vou transformá-lo em meu ajudante!

- HÁ! – gritaram todos, e começaram a correr em todas as direções.

- Esses meninos. – riu Rashid. – Parecem iguais às crianças.

- Eles têm 18 anos, mas são meninos por dentro ainda. – assentiu. – Gosto de vê-los brincar felizes, mas tenho que ir atrás de Treize para acabar com a guerra.

"As flores são meu amor e minha ternura,  
meus mais puros ideais.  
Porque tenho não sei, a desventura  
de amar sua vida efêmera. Loucura  
são por isso meus sonhos imortais".

De repente o céu se escureceu totalmente e todos levantaram o olhar, quase de imediato começou a chover e todos tiveram que retornar correndo para dentro do castelo. No entanto, quando ao fim entraram, estavam totalmente molhados.

- Que má sorte! – choramingou Salim olhando para o jardim molhado. – Eu queria ganhar o jogo.

- Por que não brincam de esconder aqui dentro? – lhes ofereceu Heero. – Contanto que não quebrem nada, o que acham?

- Claro que sim. – os cinco garotos o abraçaram e Duo e Quatre o beijaram, depois seguiram os garotos para brincar de esconder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zech olhou o céu escurecido pelas nuvens negras de chuva e saiu do local em que estavam reunidos.

- Cubram os canhões e a pólvora! – ordenou. – Não nos servirão de nada se estiverem molhados!

- Maldição. – grunhiu Wufei. – devemos retroceder um pouco, não podemos deixar o acampamento perto das árvores, a chuva vai cair sobre nós.

- Que os homens cubram aos cavalos, se não vão se assustar! – ordenou Trowa saindo também.

O mau tempo acarretava um sem fim de problemas para eles, se os canhões e a pólvora e molhassem, a artilharia ficaria inutilizada, se os animais não estivessem bem amarrados se assustariam e com os ruídos da tormenta escapariam e quem sabe quando dano fariam ao acampamento.

- Cuidem dos alimentos, não deixem apagar as fogueiras! – ordenou Wufei, sabia que se apagassem, não conseguiriam acendê-las novamente, visto que a lenha estaria molhada. – Cubram a lenha! – voltou a gritar.

Um trovão espantoso foi escutado a distancia e o ruído que fizeram os cavalos espantados estavam ensurdecendo que estava próximo.

A água caia a cântaros e em pouco tempo a chuva era torrencial, no entanto, não havia causado piores danos, já que eles tinham se preparado, mas era perigoso já que assim não poderiam mobilizar mais que a infantaria, não poderiam mover os cavalos, pois poderiam quebrar uma pata.

- A única coisa boa disso, é que as tropas de Oz não podem nos atacar. – disse um soldado junto a Trowa. – No entanto, estamos nas mesmas condições.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero olhou o céu preocupado, essa manhã havia amanhecido linda, nada pressagiava aquela terrível tempestade, o que teria feito o tempo mudar assim tão drasticamente? Olhou para Duo e Quatre que liam contos para os meninos do castelo e voltou a olhar para fora.

"Enquanto cai a chuva, cujo cântico alegra,  
as sombras de seus lutos tem a noite negra,  
E como essa tarde tempestuosa, como  
Estranhas vibrações de tempestade eu sinto,  
Em minha calma! Que inicie sinfonias o vento,  
Sobre a mãe terra, chorem nuvens de chumbo."

- "Era uma vez, em um país longínquo, dois jovens reis que finalmente tiveram uma linda filha. – lia Duo em voz alta aos garotos que o olhavam atentos. – A seu batismo compareceram todas as pessoas de todos os reinos, como o rei João Carlos e seu filho Felipe que tinha 4 anos."

- Como Said! – disseram os meninos.

- "Os reis estavam muito contentes, com sua filha fariam a união dos dois reinos, assim que contraísse matrimonio com o pequeno Felipe. – continuou rindo. – Seu nome seria Aurora, porque era tão bela quanto essa hora do dia. À festa chegaram também três fadas madrinhas que concederiam seus dons à pequena princesinha".

- Os garotos estão tão emocionados escutando. – riu Rashid.

- Estou vendo. – sorriu com ternura. – Eles deveriam ter muitos filhos, para contarem historias, brincarem, seriam muito felizes, sempre.

- "Mas quando as fadas davam seus nos dons à pequena, um grande ouviram um estrondo e a sala se encheu de fumaça escura. – leu Duo. – E de dentro surgiu uma bruxa que disse: 'Que linda festa, mas não me convidaram', uma das fadas irritada por sua interrupção replicou: 'É que não te queríamos aqui'. Ao ouvir isso a bruxa se irritou e disse: 'Ela será a mais bela entre as belas, a mais doce e carinhosa, sua voz será a mais linda, mas um dia, quando fizer 16 anos, furará o dedo num fuso e morrerá'. Dizendo isso desapareceu na nuvem negra".

- Bruxa má! – exclamou os meninos.

- "Todos os presentes se puseram a chorar pela pequena princesinha. No entanto, uma das fadas não havia entregado seu dom e disse aos reis que não poderia reverter a maldição, mas poderia transforma-la: 'Quando cumprir os 16 anos furará o dedo em um fuso, mas não morrerá, irá cair em um sono profundo e contigo todos do seu reino'...".

Heero voltou a se aproximar da janela para olhar a chuva, acabava de se dar conta que estava em agonia, não de doença física, senão da alma. Queria ver Duo e Quatre sempre felizes, e aquilo significava vê-los rodeados de crianças, como lhes daria lindos filhos se nenhum deles poderia tê-los?

"Mais vibrante que a harpa é a chuva macabra  
Repercute sua musica, ao ranger a porta  
Que se entreabre ao conjuro de sua voz sem palavra.  
Mais humana que o homem é a chuva; no inicio  
Põe notas fecundas e seu canto acorda  
O concerto de vidas sementes que dormem".

Voltou seu olhar aos garotos que escutavam atentamente o conto dos elfos e se dedicou a escutá-lo enquanto esperava que o jantar fosse servido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa, Zech y Wufei descansavam depois da correria, que tiveram para que a tormenta não causasse estragos entre suas tropas. Os cavalos, os canhões e a pólvora já estava protegidos, as fogueiras continuavam acesas e os pontoneiros haviam levantado uma barricada com varias valetas, por onde circulava a água, impedindo que se acumulasse demais em torno deles.

- Sinto falta de minha casinha. – murmurou Wufei tentando secar um pouco os cabelos com um pano. – Odeio a água e mais quando esta fria.

- Deixe de se queixar Wufei, o que pensarão de você os homens?

- Com certeza estão se queixando do mesmo. – murmurou ainda mais baixo. – Mas em fim, nada se pode fazer, até que tenhamos detido à Treize não poderemos voltar.

- Espero que logo esteja pronta a comida. – disse Zech, que quase não participava da conversa dos mais jovens. – E que a chuva deixe de cair, é perigoso para nós, vamos ficar atolados no barro.

- Minha gente pensa o mesmo. – admitiu Trowa. – Mas eles mesmos admitem que Oz vai ficar na mesma situação, assim que nos mantém relativamente seguros.

- Bem, só nos resta esperar. – disse Zech, sentando-se com os braços na nuca.

- Deus nos dirá.

- Oxalá, e que Yuy chegue antes que nós tomemos a cidade.

- Se é que os elfos o deixem sair do palácio. – disse Trowa pensando em Quatre. – Espero que em casa estejam todos bem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante o jantar, Duo notou seu amo preocupado, estava mais atento ao que passava fora do castelo que ao que acontecia na mesa, o que o angustiava?

Acariciou seu braço que descansava sobre o braço da cadeira e pos sua mão na do amo. Era uma lastima não ter o dom de ler a mente dos outros, assim saberia o que pensava, e tampouco podia usar um conjuro, estava muito escuro para ter sequer um pouco de magia.

Quatre por sua parte, havia estado um pouco ausente escutando as vozes na chuva para saber do senhor Trowa, mas um dor o trouxe de volta, o amo tinha a alma cheia de uma terrível angustia, sua alma havia caído em uma dolorosa agonia que não chegava a refletir em seu rosto, mas que ele podia sentir demais. Olhou a Duo e notou que estava preocupado, também havia notado aquele estranho silencio em que seu amo havia entrado.

"Rebeldes por instinto, meus próprios sentimentos  
Se aliviam quando o céu chove sem repouso,  
Quando o mar se encrespa, quando silvam os ventos  
É estranho meu desejo, eu amo o tempestuoso  
Inverno e, com deleite, olho o céu confuso  
Quando serpenteiam relâmpagos sangrentos".

Duo notou o olhar de seu irmão e tratou de sorrir, mas o olhar de Quatre lhe disse que a alma do amo sofria por algo, que teria que ver com eles com certeza, mas que não conseguia entender. Fechou os olhos e olhou para o passado e descobriu que a angustia havia começado quando lia o conto aos meninos no grande salão.

"Seu ruído melodioso, o rumor de seu cântico  
Comovem e extasiam meu espírito romântico  
Acendendo em minha alma sentimentos alvos  
Eu marquei mil vezes que a doce fonte amada,  
Enquanto fora ruge o vento e enquanto chove,  
Junto a meu sonho na mesma alvorada".

Heero notou a insistente mirada de seus elfos e tratou de concentrar-se neles, mas a dor havia feito uma ruptura em sua alma e lhe custava muito esboçar sequer um sorriso falso. Pegou os dedos de Duo que descansavam em sua mão e os acariciou, como lhes dizer que os amava tanto, mas que os deixava ir para que formassem suas próprias famílias e se enchessem de lindos e doces filhos? Doía-lhe só em pensar que alguém mais pudesse chegar a ter algo que foi seu.

- Acho que devo ir dormir. – disse sem se dirigir a ninguém em especial. – Ainda estou me recuperando e não quero ter uma recaída com esse clima.

Duo e Quatre assentiram e o acompanharam. Preocupava-lhes muito a atitude que havia tomado seu amo. Depois de lhe ajuda-lo a tirar a roupa, o cobriram e ambos saíram do quarto para que descansasse e poderem falar a sós sobre o que lhe passava.

"Longe dos afetos, em meu leito enfermo  
Escutando a chuva que cai, durmo  
Que compridas são minhas noites! Que rebeldes meus males!  
A decepção em minha alma. As esqueço acordado  
Escutando a chuva que bate nos cristais".

Fracas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Heero, fracos soluços chorosos que apenas se escutavam no silêncio da habitação. Não podia conte-los, lhe doía demais saber que com todo o amor que lhes tinha, nunca lhes poderia dar o que verdadeiramente eles mereciam para serem felizes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre se sentou na antecâmara do quarto de seu amo e Duo se sentou em frente a ele esperando que lhe contasse o que se passava com o amo.

- O amo esta chorando por nós Duo, algo lhe faz pensar que para sermos felizes não deveríamos continuar a seu lado.

- Eu olhei o passado e isso vem do momento em que lia aquele conto para as crianças do castelo. Acho que a chuva também o afetou muito, se dedicou a escutá-lala e não prestou atenção em mais nada.

- Queria saber o que pensa o amo, não podemos deixar que sua alma caia naquela agonia dolorosa, os humanos não são fortes ante uma dor semelhante e poderíamos perde-lo de maneira definitiva.

- E esses tipos de dores, não pode curá-lo a poção que preparamos esta manhã?

- Não Duo, nada pode curar as dores da alma, faze-lo seria usar magia contra a vontade daquele a quem é aplicada e nos significaria nos tirar de sua memória, sermos apagados de sua lembrança para sempre.

- Mas, porque lhe passa isso ao amo? Deveria estar feliz, está quase totalmente reposto, logo poderá fazer uso total de sua magia. Não o entendo Quatre, por que de repente esta com a alma ferida?

- Não sei Duo, eu só sei que sofre uma terrível angustia por nós, não posso chegar, a saber, a ciência certa que o mantém nesse estado.

- Deveríamos perguntar a ele, talvez deixe que lhe ajudemos e poderíamos aliviar sua dor sem necessidade de usar a magia.

- Bem...

Ambos elfos entraram no quarto e cada um se sentou a um lado de seu amo para lhe perguntar, mas ele dormia profundamente, e tinha o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, ao que parecia ainda em sonhos elas caiam de dor.

- Amo. – sussurrou Duo doído acariciando as maçãs do rosto, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de cair. – Não sofra assim, me parte o coração que você chore.

- Amo. – Quatre apoiou seu rosto na testa do amo e se assustou. – Tem febre de novo Duo.

- É pelo choro. – disse se endireitando. – Não temos outra opção que cuidar dele novamente, só que amanhã lhe daremos de beber a poção para que se recupere, pelo menos das dores físicas, e lhe faremos ir ao campo de batalha.

- Isso não esta bem Duo, sua magia ainda não voltou.

- Quatre, temos que distraí-lo de seja lá o que for que esteja provocando sua dor, mesmo que sejamos nós, e a batalha o fará esquecer pelo menos durante um tempo, até que possamos verificar o que é que ele tem.

- Espero que não seja um fracasso sua idéia Duo.

Ambos se deitaram e se puseram a dormir ao lado de seu querido amo. No entanto, nenhum foi capaz de conciliar o sono, pela angustia que lhes provocava ver seu amo naquele lamentável estado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero acordou na manhã seguinte com uma terrível dor de cabeça, mas sempre abraçado com seus queridos elfos, um de cada lado. Separou o braço esquerdo das costas de Duo e separou o dossel para ver se já havia amanhecido. Não, ainda não. Soltou as cortinas e acariciou as costas de Duo lentamente com ternura. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que as lágrimas voltavam a eles, que a dor voltava a seu peito.

Olhou Quatre e moveu seu braço com cuidado para acariciá-lo também. Sabia que seria doloroso deixa-los partir, mas teria que fazê-lo para que fossem felizes.

"Quem tira o sangue de uma ferida oculta;  
Quem leva em sua alma uma aflição secreta;  
Quem perde, em duvidas de uma angustia inquieta,  
A fé que pos no amor de sua vida.  
Quem o amor há de sentir, que aninha  
Como um dogma que sua garganta aperta  
Compreenderá essa estrofe que o poeta  
Rubricou com pluma suicida".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo acordou cedo pela manhã, mesmo que já a varias não fazia isso, pelo menos até que o sol estivesse alto e o chamassem para o café. Endireitou-se e acariciou o rosto do seu querido amo, estavam úmidas novamente, havia chorado a noite sem que eles o soubessem? Tocou sua frente, tinha um pouco de febre, mas nada serio. O beijou suavemente nos lábios e foi se sentar ao balcão um momento para ver como amanhecia e seus poderes voltavam. Quatre acordou quando sentiu que se amo se acomodava. Abriu os olhos e notou que seu irmão não estava, que havia ido para o balcão. Que irritante, quantas vezes lhe disse que não fizesse isso, que era perigoso, tanto para ele, quanto para o amo? Mas seu irmão gêmeo era tão teimoso e obstinado como um burro. Endireitou-se um pouco e olhou ao amo que chorava novamente, ou não havia parado toda a noite?

Em pouco tempo, Duo voltou e se sentou na cama pensando em que conjuro podia usar para ler a alma e a mente do amo para entender sua dor e assim poder ajudá-lo a tirar essa tristeza de sua alma.

- Duo sussurrou seu irmão. – Recosta ao amo sobre o seu peito, assim descansará melhor.

- Não te incomoda? – se recostou e com cuidado o moveu até colocá-lo sobre seu corpo. – Não vá acordar. – sussurrou.

- Deve se acostumar a tê-lo assim Duo, em especial quando se casarem para cumprir a promessa.

- Me casar com o amo? – se ruborizou. – E o que aconteceria com você?

- Vou dar uma oportunidade ao senhor Trowa de me fazer feliz. Eu necessito de alguém que me queira, só a mim.

- Pois vai ter que dizer ao amo primeiro, ou pode ser que ele se irrite ou não goste. Além disso, lembra que o senhor Trowa...

- Não me lembre!

- Esta bem, mas não grite, acordará o amo e ele necessita descansar.

Quatre se acomodou a um lado de Heero colocando seu braço sobre suas costas. Duo, colocou as mãos de seu amo em sua cintura, abraçando-o a sua vez com os braços a altura do peito. No entanto, um suspeita umidade de lágrimas cobriu sua camisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Litha-chan****, Arkanjo90, RaposaVermelha, michele e Larcan.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Um conjuro de Amor

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas do Autor**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que quaisquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 13: Um conjuro de Amor.**

Heero acordou sobre o peito de Duo e com Quatre abraçado a suas costas. Não queria se mover, estava muito cômoda a posição, em especial porque sentia o calor dos braços de Duo a seu redor. Abriu os olhos e voltou a fechá-los, uma forte pontada fez palpitar com força sua cabeça. Tentou voltar a dormir para esquecer a dor, mas não pode. Sem querer apertou as mãos e puxou a camisa de Duo, que acordou sobressaltado.

- Amo? – gemeu baixinho assustado.

- Minha cabeça esta doendo. – Lhe disse no mesmo tom.

Duo não fez nenhum comentário e lhe acariciou com ternura seu rosto, enquanto pensava se fazia um conjuro ou lhe dava a poção.

- Melhor me levantar. – murmurou.

- Quatre. – balançou seu irmão. – Acorda.

- Deixe-o dormir. – lhe repreendeu.

Mas Quatre já havia acordado e o soltou para se endireitar ao sentar na cama.

- Bom dia amo, como se sente?

- Estou com dor de cabeça. – respondeu.

- Vou trazer a poção, assim se sentirá bem.

Quatre se levantou e pouco tempo depois retornou com um frasco pequeno, o qual entregou a seu irmão. Duo ajudou Heero a se sentar na cama e a entregou.

- Amo, beba tudo, verá como se sentirá melhor.

- É parte do conjuro que usaram para me despertar? – o bebeu de uma vez. – Tem um gosto estranho.

- Pois, daqui uns minutos sentirá que todos os seus poderes estão de volta. – sorriu Duo. – Tanto os mágicos como os físicos.

- Depois de tomar café, farei um contra conjuro.

- Um contra conjuro? – repetiram em coro.

- Foi o que disse. – disse beijando Duo. – Vamos descer.

"Oh! A corda febril da alegria, porque a lira minha não tem e ao cantar torna-se pranto?  
Ela canta tão só minha amargura. Não sei o que é ventura e meus olhos com lágrimas levanto".

Depois de tomar café, Heero saiu ao jardim molhado, escoltado por Duo e por Quatre que não haviam deixado de interrogá-lo sobre o contra conjuro que ai fazer, mas não lhes disse nada. Eles insistiram que se abrigasse para sair, para que não pegasse um resfriado e para não brigar aceitou.

Parou no centro do pátio e levantou as mãos e o olhar ao céu.

- Senhor, Heero Yuy esta aqui, disposto a cumprir o encomendado! – respirou profundamente e exclamou:

Apague a ira e o rancor,

Apague a aflita ameaça,

Que lancei em um momento de dor,

Que o conjuro que lancei irritado libere a quem mantém preso,

E a magia retorne, afinal, a meu lado.

Elevou seu rosto ao céu, fechando os olhos e quase imediatamente, sete "serpentes" de fumaça branca se aproximaram dele e o envolveram, tornando-se dourada, elevando-o uns centímetros do chão, escutou-se uma voz muito suave, a qual somente Heero entendeu.

"Fez muito bem em libertá-la jovem Heero, agora é livre para usar a magia dos sete elfos que se encontram no paraíso, mas não a use para destruir a ninguém, use-a com justiça".

- Senhor!

"Mais uma coisa, um de seus elfos, não estará mais a seu lado, procure que seja por sua felicidade, que Trowa o faça feliz para sempre".

- Quatre?

"Merece ser feliz Heero, como todas as criaturas que meu pai pos no mundo, e não poderia ser a seu lado, já que entregou seu coração a Duo, a quem tem a obrigação de fazer feliz, custe o que custar".

A voz e a fumaça dourada sumiram e Heero ficou de pé com os olhos fechados pesando no que havia escutado. Quatre o queria deixar por Trowa? Mas Trowa esta comprometido desde muito tempo atrás com Lady Catherin e não podia quebrar esse compromisso, já que era a única maneira de manter seu reino unido. Abriu os olhos e olhou seus elfos, devia procurar sua felicidade custasse o que custasse, o Senhor havia lhe ordenado, então teria que ir ver o pai de Trowa e Lady Catherin para ajudar Quatre.

- Amo?

- Estou bem. – caminhou até eles. – Iremos ver o rei Barton e Lady Catherin.

- O rei Barton? – repetiu Quatre.

- O pai do senhor Trowa. – explicou Duo olhando preocupado o amo. – Mas, por quê?

- É algo que devo fazer por Quatre.

-------------------------------------------------

As tropas aliadas haviam ficado atoladas no barro, então junto com os pontoneiros, Trowa começou a construir um forte improvisado em torno do acampamento de maneira a evitar qualquer ataque.

Wufei havia feito as companhias de infantaria se colocassem ao redor do acampamento para proteger aos animais e a artilharia, enquanto os pontoneiros levantavam os muros de madeira. A cavalaria, transformada também em infantaria, formava uma segunda linha defensiva, mas não tão alerta como a primeira.

- Espero que possamos estar preparados em alguns dias e que não volte a chover. – disse Zech preocupado enquanto com Wufei percorriam as linhas defensivas exteriores. – Não queremos que nos ataquem enquanto estamos atolados no barro.

- A única coisa boa é que tampouco Treize pode mover suas tropas. Falou o duque. – No entanto, me preocupa também que tentem nos atacar enquanto estamos nos preparando.

- Eu estou preocupado que Heero não tenha aparecido ainda. Se ficar mais tempo em sua casa, os homens vão ficar desmotivados e isso vai dificultar a guerra.

- É estranho. – murmurou o mais jovem. – Talvez esteja planejando alguma coisa especial, sabem que é o melhor estrategista que existe, por tanto deve estar planejando a melhor maneira de vencer a Oz sem ter que derramar tanto sangue.

- É possível. Talvez já esteja a caminho.

--------------------------------------------------

O reino Barton era um lugar muito bonito, segundo Quatre que reconhecia seu próximo lar. Havia muitas coisas interessantes para ver, muitos meninos com os quais poderia conversar e brincar, incluindo ensinar a muitos a ler e escrever...

- Espero que goste daqui. – Heero disse interrompendo seus pensamentos. – Ficará um pouco longe de Duo, mas sempre poderão se visitar.

- Do que esta falando amo? – Quatre o olhou intrigado e preocupado.

- Não se preocupe já vai entender.

Duo permanecia em silencio, coisa muito incomum para ele. Algo estranho estava passando por sua mente, não queria pensar que perderia a seu irmão, que estariam separados pelo amor. Como seu irmão podia entregar seu coração a esse homem, se o primeiro havia sido seu amo?

Esperava que o príncipe Trowa pudesse apagar aquilo de seu querido gêmeo.

- Meu querido Duo. – o distraiu Heero, puxando-lhe a trança. – Está muito quieto, esta se sentindo mal?

- Não amo, só estava pensando que vai ser muito difícil ficar sem Quatre de agora em diante, eu vou perdê-lo.

- Os irmãos não se perdem. – disse. – Além disso, estaria ganhando um novo irmão, ele não vai morrer afinal.

Quatre olhou seu amo e ficou totalmente vermelho, acabava de entender os motivos dessa viagem, o amo o levava para conhecer o reino do senhor Trowa e falaria com seu pai para que lhe permitisse ficar com ele, nos termos que seu amo queria, pretendia casá-lo com ele, seria fantástico.

- Bem, chegamos.

- Amo, o esperam no reino de Oz. – lhe disse Duo.

- Daremos um jeito primeiro nisso, depois iremos para lá com magia.

- Com magia? – exclamou Quatre. – Amo, acabou de se recuperar do contra conjuro dessa manhã, não faça loucuras.

- Você se preocupa demais Quatre. – sorriu. – O contra conjuro foi para trazer de volta os poderes que haviam levado Relena para longe.

- A LIBERTOU! – chiou Duo. – SE COLOCOU EM PERIGO AO VIR, AMO ELA PREFERE VÊ-LO MORTO, DO QUE CONOSCO!

- Não se angustie Duo, ela esta muito longe para que sua magia me afete, ou os machuque.

- Espero que esteja certo amo. – murmurou Quatre. – Não quero ter que estar novamente envolvido com ela e sua magia.

- Bem chegamos. – desmontou. – Espero que meu tio nos convide para almoçar antes de tratarmos de negócios, fico de mau humor quando estou de estomago vazio.

Entraram no palácio onde foram anunciados ante o rei que comia junto a Lady Catherin, os dois os olharam preocupados, mas o rei os convidou para almoçarem e não fez perguntas, conhecia muito bem seu sobrinho e o mesmo lhes diria porque estava ali sem que perguntassem quando estivesse pronto.

Duo e Quatre olhavam dissimuladamente a Lady Catherin, observavam de que maneira ela poderia influir nas decisões de Trowa, ou se seria um problema para as aspirações de quatre.

- Quem são vocês? – lhes perguntou ela diretamente.

- Meu nome é Duo e ele é meu irmão Quatre. – lhe respondeu o trançado, sem se preocupar muito, somos...

- Duo e Quatre são elfos. – interveio Heero. – os últimos que ficaram de meu reino, agregou ao ver como os olhava seu tio. – E antes que comece a dizer que por sua culpa seu filho está na guerra, devo te lembrar que eles são as causas principais que nossos reinos sejam prósperos.

- E porque os trouxe aqui?

- É muito importante que falemos sobre algo que tem haver com Trowa e com meus elfos, mas será depois.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ao final os pontoneiros terminaram de levantar uma enorme barricada de madeira, fincada no solo. Diante deles havia uma profunda valeta, mas estavam separados um metro dela, além disso, estava cheia de lama coberta por ramos e folhas.

- Espero que seja uma boa armadilha. – disse Zech a Trowa que descansava depois de ter trabalhado arduamente todo o dia. – Espero que não nos ataquem.

- Se nos atacarem, sua cavalaria vai ter que ficar atrás do lamaçal e poderemos nos defender melhor.

- Acha que podem nos atacar pelo lado do barranco? – perguntou Wufei olhando para a parte de trás do acampamento.

- Não teriam que escalar uma parede íngreme de pedras para chegar até aqui. – disse Trowa comendo. – isso nos deixaria indefesos, mas é quase impossível e não poderia subir mais que a infantaria.

- Bem, ordenarei que preparem os canhões atrás da barricada, isso os protegerá da água, caso volte a chover e estarão em ângulo de defesa se nos atacarem.

- Espero que ataquem. – disse Zech irritado. – Não gosto de ficar aqui esperando que melhore o clima para ir atacar aquela cidade que parece indefesa.

- Foi você que nos deteve. – lembrou Trowa. – E estivemos de acordo que parecia uma armadilha.

- Já sei, mas estou cansado de ficar parado aqui sem fazer nada.

Heero se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a seu tio, enquanto Quatre e Duo, ficaram brincando com os meninos do palácio. Devia falar com ele antes de falar com Lady Catherin dobre Quatre e o carinho que lhe professava Trowa ao pequeno elfo.

- Bem, me diga por que veio, acredito que não seja uma visita de cortesia, querido sobrinho.

- Tem razão, vim porque quero romper o compromisso de Trowa com Lady Catherin.

- O que! Não pode me pedir semelhante coisa. Além disso, porque deveria fazer semelhante bobagem?

- Porque a felicidade de seu filho esta em jogo. – respondeu. – Não é uma bobagem, pois assim ele poderia ficar com Quatre.

- Seu elfo, não me dará um novo herdeiro!

- É a única coisa que te importa? Por acaso a felicidade de seu filho não tem nenhum valor para você?

- Será feliz com Lady Catherin!

- Sabe bem que ela não o amo mais que a um irmão! – replicou irritado. – Quatre...

- Não me venha com essa!

- Tio me escute.

- Não vou fazer isso, isso significaria perder...

- A metade de seu reino?- perguntou furioso. – Você esta parecendo Treize, ter poder é a única coisa que importa.

- E você não tem aqueles elfos para manter a prosperidade de seu reino?

- Eu os tenho, porque os amo! – disse perdendo a paciência. – E a única coisa que quero é que sejam felizes.

- Não seja hipócrita Heero, porque não deixa que o elfo seja apenas o amante do meu filho e o deixa se casar com Catherin?

- Não, Quatre não será o brinquedo de ninguém. – respondeu com frieza. – Se não deixar que Quatre se case com seu filho e o faça feliz, então vai ter que carregar sobre sua consciência a amargura de Trowa. – se pôs de pé. – Adeus.

- Heero...

Mas Heero saiu rumo ao jardim, onde brincavam seus elfos. Estava furioso com seu tio, como se atrevia a propor semelhante coisa? Viu que terminavam o jogo e os chamou.

- Está furioso amo. – disse Duo preocupado. – O que houve?

- Vamos voltar para casa, não penso em deixar que meu tio os fira com suas palavras.

- O que disse amo? – perguntou Quatre tão preocupado como seu irmão.

- Não quero que fale com Trowa até que ele convença seu pai. – rodeou a cintura de Quatre e Duo com os braços. – Vamos voltar agora.

- Como quiser amo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Treize olhava seus soldados esperando o retorno dos exploradores avançados, já estava cansado de esperar que as tropas de Yuy viessem atacar a cidade, certamente haviam percebido a armadilha.

- O mais lógico se Heero Yuy estiver no comando. – disse lady une. – Duvido que já não planejaram alguma coisa para um provável ataque de nossa parte.

- Senhor Treize, nosso espião acabou de chegar. – disse um guarda.

- Faça-o passar. – ordenou.

O homem entrou apressado e lhe fez uma reverencia antes de começar a contar o que havia visto nas tropas da aliança.

- Meu senhor, eles estão sendo comandados pelos lideres, o príncipe Yuy não esta.

- O que?

- Segundo escutei dizer, usou magia para liberar aquela clareira da magia da senhorita Relena e ficou tão esgotado, que não pode se reunir com suas tropas.

- Quem esta no comando?

- O príncipe Trowa, o príncipe Milliardo e o duque Wufei.

- Com razão não avançaram, certamente esperam reforços para não cair na armadilha que havíamos feito.

- Tem mais, construíram uma barricada em frente a eles com os pontoneiros que o príncipe Trowa trouxe de seu reino.

- Pontoneiros? – perguntou Lady Une. – Isso poderia significar problemas, quantos são?

- Acredito que por volta de cem. Estavam trabalhando na barricada, mas com certeza já terminaram.

- De que material foi feita a barricada?

- De madeira verde, não puderam conseguir outra coisa por causa da chuva.

- Nenhuma defesa?

- Acho que não.

- Bem, que nossas forças se preparem para um ataque noturno, em especial os arqueiros lança-chamas.

Heero chegou a seu reino e se encontrou com Lady Noin, que o esperava na ponte de acesso a seu castelo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim Lucrecia?

- Descobriram que alguém estava espiando nossas tropas, um dos espiões de Trowa chegou com a noticia, mas o outro espião foi descoberto.

- Devo ir lá, sabe onde estão?

- Na colina, a umas horas da capital Oz.

- Amo, levaremos três dias para chegar lá. – disse Duo. – Não chegaríamos a tempo, atacarão essa noite com os arqueiros lança chamas e as defesas são de madeira.

- Usaremos magia. – se voltou para Noin. – Voltemos ao palácio, necessito preparar algumas coisas antes de ir.

Quatre olhou seu irmão, se o amo usasse sua magia para lhes transportar assim, correria um grande perigo, em especial porque já não estava acostumado a ter seus poderes completos.

- Poderíamos usar Sandrock e DeathScythe. – admitiu pensativo. – Só precisamos de um pouco de magia para lhes guiar.

- Podemos tentar. – ambos se adiantaram e se colocaram a cada lado de seu amo. – Amo, nós temos uma forma de chegar lá antes do anoitecer.

- Como Quatre?

- Se nos permitir, traremos nossas mascotes para levá-lo onde estão as tropas aliadas.

- Façam, mas depois do almoço.

Quatre e Duo prepararam tudo para partir, seu querido amo seria o primeiro humano a viajar naqueles cavalos alados, que a mitologia humana chamavam de pegasos, mas que eles conheciam pelos nomes que lhes haviam dado eles mesmos ao vê-los. Sandrock, por debaixo da armadura que o cobria, de uma brilhante cor areia, como seu nome. DeathScythe, era negro como a noite escura, um verdadeiro cavaleiro da morte como o havia chamado Duo ao vê-lo pela primeira vez.

- SHINIGAMI, PERMITE QUE SANDROCK E DEATHSCYTHE RETORNEM A NOSSO MUNDO, PARA LEVAR O NOSSO AMO AO CAMPO DE BATALHA! – gritou Quatre.

Um forte bater de asas e um tremendo ruído de cascos pareceu estremecer o castelo Yuy. Os garotos começaram a chorar assustados, ao redor de suas mães enquanto elas desmaiavam de medo. Logo duas figuras luminosas apareceram no céu e se detiveram em frente aos elfos, os quais sorriram a seu amo.

- Tinham que assustar a todo mundo? – perguntou Heero.

- Os humanos se assustam por nada. – respondeu um dos pegasos. – O que não compreendem os assustam e destroem.

- Vocês nos catalogaram muito mal. – caminhou até o pegaso negro. – Mas o que eu quero saber é se podem chegar ao campo de batalha antes do anoitecer.

- Se me ensinar o caminho, estarei lá antes que perceba.

- Não prometa ao meu amo, algo que não possa cumprir. – disse Duo irritado. – Ou não te trago ao esse mundo nunca mais.

- Não estou fazendo isso! – se defendeu. – Melhor montar e partirmos.

Duo e Quatre montaram a seus respectivos mascotes e ambos estenderam a mão a Heero para que montasse com eles e ele os olhou preocupado, seria seguro viajar naqueles extravagantes animais? Não se decidia, mas pegou a mão de Quatre ao considerar seu cavalo menos perigoso que o de Duo.

- É sua culpa DeathScythe, que o amo vai com Quatre. – disse ao decolar. – Eu não gosto disso, o amo é meu, mas abraça ao meu irmão. É sua culpa.

- Deixa de se queixar. – grunhiu o pegaso.

- Tênue luz da tarde. – exclamou Heero. – Leve-nos até onde se encontra Wufei!

Um caminho se pôs a frente deles e os pegasos subiram sobre ele em um bater de asas. O caminho começou a apagar-se tão logo os pegasos iam deixando-o para trás.

O acampamento aliado ficou abalado, quando um ruído de cascos e bater de asas quebrou a calma do ambiente, ensurdecendo momentaneamente os homens que ali estavam. Mas tão logo chegou, se deteve e três homens rodeados de uma intensa luz caminhavam até onde estavam os chefes.

- Obrigado garotos, fizeram um bom trabalho. – agradeceu Quatre aos pegasos que assentiram e desapareceram.

- Gostam de assustar as pessoas. – insistiu Heero. – Duo, Quatre, fiquem junto a infantaria, eu vou falar com os demais e os chamo. – entrou na barraca que usavam como centro de reuniões. – Olá, espero que estejam preparados para uma boa defesa essa noite.

- Estávamos preparando um ataque para amanhã. – disse Wufei.

- Defesa para hoje a noite? – perguntou Trowa. Por acaso sabe alguma coisa que nós não?

- Sim, lembra que Duo tem o poder de ver o presente e o passado. Além disso, um de seus espiões voltou ao castelo para informar que os haviam descoberto. – se sentou junto a eles.

- Demônios, e nós aqui, presos. – disse Zech irritado.

- Bem, segundo Duo, planejam um ataque com arqueiros lança chamas, aproveitando que nossas defesas são de madeira.

- Eles não sabem que há uma armadilha em frente a nós. – disse Wufei.

- Uma armadilha?

- Depois de construir a barricada, fizemos uma valeta profunda e a enchemos de lama, e cobrimos com ramos e folhas, esta a um metro diante de nós, eles serão obrigados a ficarem atrás dessa linha e o ataque será mais complicado para eles. – explicou Trowa.

- Além disso, nossa artilharia se encontra atrás da barricada, pena que ela vai ter que cair antes que os passamos usar. – disse Zech.

- Se pudéssemos colocá-los sobre a barricada. – disse Heero olhando a Trowa.

- Meus pontoneiros. – disse Trowa movendo a cabeça negativamente. – estiveram trabalhando todo dia e duvido que possam fazer alguma coisa mais em tão pouco tempo.

- Vamos ter que usar minha magia então.

Os quatro jovens saíram da barraca e ordenaram, a infantaria, que estava mais próxima da barricada, retroceder. Heero usou seus poderes mágicos de imediato para construir uma segunda barricada e sobre esta e apoiada na anterior uma ponte o suficientemente larga para colocar os canhões e a artilharia para que os manipulassem. Subiu os canhões e fez uma escadaria para que os homens pudessem subir.

- Treize não espera nenhuma de nossas defesas. – disse Heero retornando até os demais. – agora verá do que somos... – sua voz enfraqueceu junto com ele e caiu inconsciente mais uma vez.

- Amo! – Duo correu a seu lado e acariciou sua frente, ardia como fogo. – QUATRE A POÇÃO!

Quatre correu até seu irmão e entregou a garrafa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Trowa olhando como obrigavam seu primo a beber aquele liquido que lhe pareceu asqueroso.

- AMO, ACORDA! – dizia Duo preocupado para seu irmão que tentava um contato com ele e parecia pálido como um fantasma. – Quatre?

- O AMO ANDA PELOS CAMINHOS DA MORTE E NÃO POSSO CHEGAR ATÉ ELE. – chorou o pequeno loiro.

- Temos que acordá-lo, já esteve nesses caminhos antes e será mais fácil sua chegada ao outro mundo.

- Duo.

- Não tenho outra opção, espero poder voltar antes que o sol se ponha.

- É perigoso!

"Oh, Deus, ouça minhas suplicas, não deixe de atendê-las. Atenda-me e responda, me agito lamentando-me e gemendo. Oh Deus, escute meu clamor, tenda minhas suplicas. Desde o confim da terra eu te chamo enquanto o coração desfalece.

Deus da criação, da luz, da vida e do universo, a você clamo e rogo nessa hora triste em que meu amo agoniza, pela salvação de quem amo. Sei que não tenho direito de reclamar sua alma, pois ela é sua, mas eu necessito dele aqui, a meu lado, sem ele sinto que morro. Sei que por mim ele já chorou, é seu amor que o levou a agonia e ao limite de sua vida. Por ele te ofereço nesse dia minha alma inteira, meu coração, minha alegria, por sua vida, pois eu não posso deixar que o leve, ainda é jovem para partir.

Ofereço também toda minha magia e todos os dons que me outorgou, se acha que com eles eu posso salvá-lo e o afasto do outro mundo. Isso é o que sinto no fundo do coração, e ofereço com agrado se com isso posso salvá-lo e não deixar que ele me abandone.

Senhor, Meu Deus, te clamo de dia e de noite, me queixo em sua presença. Que até Você chegue meu coração, atenda meu clamor".

Uma luz envolveu o elfo que mantinha apoiado em seu colo a seu querido amo e aquela luz impediu que outros, além dele e de Quatre, vissem o que acontecia.

- Eu sou Rafael, arcanjo da cura. – lhes sorriu com ternura. – Ele me enviou para curar seu amo, Ele sempre escuta a quem de coração invoca sua ajuda. – pôs sua mão sobre a cabeça de Heero e este começou a respirar com calma e a febre baixou. – Não perderão seus poderes, mesmo os tendo oferecido em troca, serão seus até o dia em que deixe esse mundo, a única coisa que tem que fazer em troca é se entregar por completo a esse amor tão doce que tem no peito.

A luz desapareceu quase instantaneamente e a muitos pareceu só uma ilusão, como um piscar de luz antes do escurecer, mas Quatre e Duo sabiam que aquilo significava que ainda o amo tinha uma missão a cumprir e que contava com o apoio do Altíssimo.

- Duo, não chore. – disse Heero sorrindo e acariciando seu rosto. – Eu te amo.

- Eu sei amo. – sorriu pegando sua mão e acariciando seu rosto contra ela. – Eu também o amo mais que qualquer coisa.

Trowa olhou a Quatre preocupado, mas este sorria com ternura e parecia tranqüilo, ao que parecia estava feliz de ver seu irmão assim.

- Esta anoitecendo e Oz deve estar para atacar. – disse Zech. – Devemos organizar as defesas.

- Que os artilheiros se posicionem no alto. – ordenou Heero pondo-se de pé com a ajuda de Duo. – E que uma companhia de arqueiros se coloque entre os canhões, os deteremos atrás da valeta de barro. – se voltou para Trowa. – Em que condições estão seus pontoneiros?

- Esgotados.

- A poção de dragão os reanimará. – disse Quatre.

- O que é isso?

- É uma poção que demos ao amo, a preparamos com certas especiarias e escamas de dragão.

- Que nojo!

- Mas tem excelentes propriedades curativas. – disse Quatre defendendo sua poção.

- Que todos bebam, vamos precisar dos pontoneiros para perseguir o inimigo.

- Que nojo! – repetiu Trowa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Arkanjo90 e Michele.  
**


	14. Capitulo 14: Oz vencida

**Título original:** Amado Elfo  
**Autora:** Shiochang  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 4x1x2, 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Dois garotos brincam no bosque, sem saber que deles depende a paz e a prosperidade de um reino, e que sua vida esta próxima de mudar...  
**Notas do Autor**: Bem não costumo por as notas ao começar, mas essa é minha primeira história de GW, isso porque a inspiração chegou e eles eram mais adequado à historia que quaisquer outros personagens de animes, poderia ter criado os meus, mas como eles serviam perfeitamente, com exceção de Heero, ao qual mudei um pouco a personalidade, os usei, o que não significa que sejam meus ou que queira me apropriar deles, mesmo que gostaria que o Duo fosse meu :P  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Shiochang, por permitir essa tradução.

**NT2:** Desculpem o atraso, tenho uma prova muito importante e estou completamente voltada para ela no momento. Desculpem também qualquer erro, não tive tempo de revisá-la e não queria atrasar mais.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 14: Oz vencida  
**

Quatre se deu o trabalho de repartir equitativamente a poção entre os pontoneiros, enquanto Trowa fazia grandes esforços por ocultar o nojo que lhe dava vê-los beber aquele liquido verde.

- Disseram que a fizeram com escamas de dragão? – perguntou Wufei tentando distrair Trowa para que não olhasse a poção. – O ultimo dos dragões se em meu castelo, muito longe daqui.

- Usamos uma magia muito antiga para ir até lá. – disse Duo. – Quatre falou com Shenlong e conseguiu que lhe desse uma boa quantidade delas para prepararmos a poção.

- As deu voluntariamente? – perguntou assombrado. – Mas ele tem um péssimo gênio, não permite que ninguém se aproxime dele, exceto eu.

- Os elfos têm um certo toque com criaturas mágicas. – disse Heero, vendo como o ultimo dos pontoneiros se repunha. – Leve em conta a maneira que chegamos aqui.

- Deve estar certo. – disse Trowa puxando ar para acalmar seu revoltado estomago. – esses animais pareciam ser muito perigosos.

- Não, eles são inofensivos, somente gostam de aparentarem que são malvados para que os humanos não lhes machuquem ou tentem usá-los com propósitos ruins.

- Bem os pontoneiros estão prontos amo. – disse Quatre feliz. – Podem trabalhar no que você precise.

- Bem Trowa, que seus homens preparem uma plataforma para colocá-la sobre a valeta de barro para segui-los a cidade antes que retomem suas posições. Zech, fique com a cavalaria pronta para cruzar a plataforma, assim que tocar o chão. Wufei e eu nos encarregaremos da primeira parte da batalha.

- Entendido! – disseram os dois e correram para dar as ordens respectivas.

Heero subiu e se juntou às sentinelas ao lado dos canhões e Quatre e Duo o seguiram.

- Vocês descerão tão logo comecemos a disparar. – lhes ordenou e olhou a armadilha de barro. – Esta bem escuro, acho que cairão na armadilha, mas não dêem o sinal até que os primeiros tenham caído, não os alertemos. – olhou a Wufei do outro lado da linha e fez um sinal. – Duo, vai e diga a Wufei que não dispare até que eu dê as ordens.

- Claro amo. – e saiu correndo.

- Uma luz no bosque! – disse o sentinela.

- Bem, esperem meu sinal. – olhou Quatre e esse desceu e se pôs longe, atrás das linhas que haveriam de ir ao ataque, ficando junto a seu irmão.

Uma linha completa de tochas se aproximou para fazer pontaria sobre a barreira de madeira, supostamente desprotegida, mas ao avançar para se por em ângulo de disparo, caíram no barro e apagaram seus fogos.

- Fogo! – ordenou Heero e tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, no momento se escutou o estouro de maneira simultânea. – Arqueiros, disparem! – ordenou enquanto os servidores carregavam os canhões.

Treize ordenou que as companhias se detivessem ao ver que as primeiras linhas caiam aniquilada. Furioso se voltou para sua gente, como era possível que seu brilhante plano tivesse caído nesse horrível erro? Alguém devia tê-los alertado do ataque noturno, mas não muitos sabiam dele.

Um novo troar de canhões se ouviu desde o improvisado forte e uma chuva de fechas os fez retroceder um pouco mais.

- Fizemos falar o espião senhor! – disse um dos soldados da retaguarda. – Um dos elfos de Yuy, tem o dom de ver o passado e o presente!

- Maldição, ele deve ter alertado a Zech e a Trowa do novo plano!

- Mas ele estava no palácio Yuy senhor. – disse Lady Une. – Não se separaria de seu amo, a não ser que o próprio Heero Yuy estivesse aqui.

- Ordene que a reserva retorne a cidade e retome as posições que abandonamos! – disse Treize irritado. – Desçam o ângulo do disparo e queimem a barreira, tanto os arqueiros como os canhões desabarão.

Heero já havia previsto essa possibilidade antes de usar sua magia e por isso mesmo os canhões estavam suportados sobre uma base especial, sabia que se o primeiro muro caísse a defesa viria abaixo.

- Linha de arqueiros, prontos para sair assim que começar a queimar o muro! – gritou para ser ouvido. – Trowa, que os pontoneiros se apressem a sair protegidos pela infantaria!

As primeiras fechas não fizeram muito dano a madeira úmida, mas pouco a pouco as flechas ardentes conseguiram prender a primeira barreira de madeira ao ir secando.

- Desçam! – ordenou Heero que desceu de um salto com todos seus arqueiros, mas a artilharia continuava disparando. – Cuidado com a pólvora, uma faísca que caia e voaremos pelos ares!

Trowa mantinha seus homens alerta na espera que caísse sua própria barreira, olhando atentamente a Wufei que permanecia no alto, junto a um dos canhões vigiando as tropas inimigas.

- Estão batendo em retirada!

- Estão indo retomar posições na cidade. – disse Duo a Heero ao vê-lo a seu lado.

- Maldição. – grunhiu. – Trowa, a carga! Zech, saiam atrás deles! Wufei, atenção, detenha os disparos quando saiam a cavalaria!

A barreira caiu e os pontoneiros saíram correndo carregando a "ponte" seguidos de perto pela cavalaria que foi a toda carga contra os arqueiros que iam ficando para trás, enquanto avançavam para a cidade tentando evitar que retomassem suas posições.

- Infantaria a carga! – ordenou Heero. – Nós entraremos pelo flanco da cidade! – olhou Wufei que descia das "torres" – Os arqueiros vêm também, se ocupe em apagar o fogo e desmontar os canhões!

Heero se pos a frente de seus homens, espada no alto e cruzou a ponte junto com eles.

- Que seus homens ajudem a desmontar os canhões! Ordenou a Trowa. – Desça-os da colina para apontar contra a cidade, no caso de não se renderem.

À distância se escutava o estrondo da batalha, Treize havia conseguido retomar as posições, mas havia organizado a defesa rapidamente e não estavam bem dispostas com as cavalarias de Noin, Barton, Peacecraft y Yuy dirigidas por Zech, que fez os homens formarem um leque que foi se abrindo rapidamente para pôr-se fora do ângulo de disparo dos canhões. Lançou sua própria cavalaria ao ataque e conseguiu freá-los, e logo escutaram um grito.

- Infantaria descendo pelos flancos da colina!

- Yuy! – gemeu Treize. – Infantaria da primeira linha, ao ataque!

Heero fez se deter a infantaria e se estender em pequenos destacamentos, também estendidos em leque e em ondas sucessivas que foram ao ataque de frente, enquanto seu comandante se mesclava para tentar chegar ao próprio Treize.

Mas Treize estava preparado para esse ataque, e ordenou aos arqueiros dispararem sobre eles, alcançando as primeiras linhas, mas as seguintes começaram a penetrar suas defesas.

- Arqueiros, ao ataque! – gritou Heero também.

A luta durou varias horas e aquilo deu tempo a Trowa e Wufei de situar os canhões, no entanto não entraram no combate já que combate já havia se propagado e Heero estava bem no meio da batalha, lhes havia dito Duo angustiado.

A cavalaria retomou sua formação de inicio, e a cavalaria de Oz estava vencida, mas ainda havia resistência dentro da cidade e ninguém sabia onde estavam Heero e Treize.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Amanhecia e Relena estava em um país estranho, em um lugar onde ninguém a conhecia e não podia fazer uso da magia que havia roubado daquela bruxa, estava bloqueada, certamente pelos poderes de Heero, se disse furiosa. Mas o que realmente estranhava era que a tivesse soltado, longe, mas livre afinal, por quê? Talvez tenha morrido e agora não tinham um rei em sua terra e ninguém que protegesse aqueles elfos malditos.

- Perdoe-me senhorita. – disse um jovem sobre um alto cavalo. – A senhorita é estrangeira, não é? – sorriu.

- Sou Relena Peacecraft. – se apresentou fazendo a típica reverencia cortesã. – Irmã do príncipe Milliardo Peacecraft.

- Esta muito longe de seu reino, senhorita. – sorriu novamente desmontando. – Eu sou Erick Ludock, príncipe regente desse reino.

- É um prazer. – sorriu ela, aquele garoto lhe parecia ainda mais bonito que Heero Yuy, e o melhor, mais acessível e simpático, além disse era oficialmente um regente.

- Estou perdida e não tenho dinheiro para retornar ao meu lar. – disse apelando a seus bons modos. – Certamente meu irmão deve estar muito preocupado porque não retorno.

- Sendo a senhorita uma princesa, devo ajuda-la. – lhe estendeu a mão. – A convido a ficar por uns dias em meu castelo, depois eu mesmo a levarei de volta a seu reino, uma dama tão linda como a senhorita, não deveria andar sozinha por ai, alguém poderia raptá-la.

- Ah, que coisas diz! – cobriu o rosto verdadeiramente envergonhada. – Nunca haviam me dito palavras tão afáveis e bonitas.

- Se eu não fosse um cavaleiro, diria mais. – sorriu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A infantaria dos aliados retornavam para onde seus comandantes os esperavam. Zech havia retornado fazia algum tempo, junto com as quatro cavalaria e vigiava atentamente a cidade ao lado de Trowa que tentava evitar que os elfos entrassem na cidade para procurar Heero.

- O amo esta com problemas! – reclamava Duo. – Deixe-nos ir senhor Trowa, devemos ajudá-lo.

- Heero me incumbiu de cuidar de vocês e não vão se mover do meu lado até que ele volte. – replicou irritado.

- Se nota que são primos, os dois são igualmente teimosos. – disse o trançado. – Não vê que fora de seu reino e longe de nós ele fica sem magia. E ainda não amanheceu, nós estamos sem magia para chegar até ele.

- Comigo estão a salvo. – insistiu.

- Claro que não, especialmente agora que a senhorita Relena esta livre. – replicou Quatre irritado. – O amo tirou o conjuro que a mantinha presa ontem, ela está livre e não sabemos onde.

- E por que fez semelhante coisa? – os olhou Wufei.

- Nós não sabemos o motivo, simplesmente sabemos o que ele fez. Disse Duo. – Nós não temos idéia, não nos explicou nada.

- E esta atrás de treize, espero que ele não saiba que Heero esta sem magia e indefeso.

- Bem, o de indefeso, eu ponho em duvida. – disse Wufei. Lembre que sempre foi o soldado perfeito e não da mostra de dor ou esgotamento ante nada, mesmo que não tenha uma gota de magia.

- Amo. – sussurrou Quatre chamando-o. – Onde está?

- Amo. – o imitou Duo. – Por que não volta?

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Heero continuava lutando contra o próprio Treize, espada contra espada, sabia que não podia usar sua magia já que estava muito longe de seus elfos e eles não podiam projetá-la até ele, pois ainda não tinha amanhecido, no entanto, podia lutar com suas próprias forças, não por nada lhe haviam apelidado de Soldado Perfeito e Coração de Leão. Mas suas forças estavam acabando e os cortes que lhe havia feito Treize durante a briga começavam a afetá-lo, mesmo que não aparentasse.

Lady Une fervia de ira ao não poder ajudar seu amado governante, mas se fizesse isso ele iria se irritar e isso era algo que ela não queria. No entanto, ela estava preparada para atacar Heero se ferisse seu governante, até mesmo matá-lo.

Heero havia notado a presença de Lady Une muito próxima de onde ele brigava com Treize, sabia que era muito perigosa, não por nada era coronel de seus exércitos, mas ele era mais astuto que uma serpente, e havia conseguido colocar Treize de costas para ela, usando-o de escudo, para se acaso ela tentasse algo contra ele.

As espadas se cruzaram mais uma vez e soltaram faíscas para todos os lados. Heero voltou um passo vigiando a espada inimiga e se deu conta de algo, a espada de Treize estava enfraquecida, um golpe mais e se partiria, embora sua espada não estivesse em melhores condições, se disse ao olhá-la. Virou sua espada nas mãos e pôs o lado mais danificado para cima, atento ao menor descuido de Treize para tirar a faca da "compaixão" de seu cinto, não queira matá-lo, simplesmente submetê-lo.

Treize se apoiou melhor sobre suas pernas ao ver Heero vir contra ele com violência, não ia perder o equilíbrio nesse momento tão crucial, significaria perder a cabeça mesmo sabendo que seus homens já estavam vencidos.

Foi tão forte o choque das espadas que ambos perderam o equilíbrio, mas a lamina da espada do governante de Oz se partiu em duas e foi cair aos pés de Lady Une que gritou espantada.

- SENHOR TREIZE!

Heero aproveitou sua confusão para tirar o afiado estilete de seu cinto e o apoiou contra o pescoço de Treize.

- Renda-se Treize, sua gente já foi vencida, só falta você. – olhou Lady Une que se aproximava. – Tente algo e cravo isso em seu pescoço.

- Sua Excelência Treize. – chorou ela e deixou cair sua arma.

- Bem, agora é meu prisioneiro. – disse Heero pondo-se de pé e puxando-o pelo braço para que o imitasse. – Quero que todas as suas tropas se rendam incondicionalmente, não quero ter que destruir a cidade e que morram pessoas inocentes.

- Antes morto. – e o atacou com sua própria faca e apesar de que Heero tenha recuado a tempo o feria no rosto. – Se te matar sua gente ruirá para sempre.

- Esta louco Treize. – tocou o corte, não era muito profundo, mas ardia. – Por acaso não vê que já vencemos? Não me faça te matar.

- Se você morrer, seus elfos também morrerão.

- Maldito, quase exterminou a todos eles, destruiu famílias de gente inocente, será que não tem consciência Treize? Não vê que esta construindo seu próprio caminho para o inferno?

- Sua magia e eles mesmos são um estorvo para nossos avanços.

- Porque você não acredita em sua magia, não é motivo para que os mate, Quatre e Duo, são dois garotos muito ternos e inocentes, são capazes de dar amor, assim como qualquer u de nós, talvez não sejam humanos, mas merecem viver como qualquer um.

- Só estorvam!

- Essas são palavras de Relena, como pode se deixar influenciar tanto por uma mulher desprezível e ambiciosa, você que sempre foi tão orgulhoso e nunca aceitou ajuda?

- CALE-SE HEERO YUY! – lhe ordenou e se lançou contra ele decidido a matá-lo.

Heero não teve tempo de pensar no que fazia, simplesmente se esquivou do golpe e levantou sua própria arma que se enterrou totalmente no estomago de Treize. Este emitiu um terrível som apagado antes que Heero o empurrasse para retirar o estilete. Sem a magia de seus elfos, Heero não podia fazer mais que ver como ele morria.

- SENHOR TREIZE! – gritou Lady Une desesperada. – NÃO MORRA! VOCÊ TEM MAGIA, PODE SALVÁ-LO!

- Não posso, estou muito longe de Quatre e Duo para invocar meus poderes e eles não recuperarão os deles até que amanheça completamente.

- SENHOR TREIZE! – se pôs a chorar. – MEU AMADO SENHOR!

- Não chore assim, Lady Une, sua beleza... se apaga... quando faz isso. – disse entrecortadamente cuspindo sangue. – Só... quero... que cuide... de minha filha... por mim.

- Claro que sim, meu senhor.

- Não deixe... que... a manipulem... os Romeffeler.

- O senhor sabe que sempre farei o que o senhor me ordenar, senhor Treize.

- Eu sei. – suas palavras se extinguiram nos braços de sua querida coronel.

- SENHOR TREIZE!

Heero deixou cair sua armo no chão e baixou a cabeça para rezar pelo descanso de seu inimigo, não podia fazer mais nada por ele.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

eram quase meio dia quando Heero por fim retornou para o lado dos superiores das linhas de comando. Vinha notavelmente esgotado, com suas roupas rasgadas em muitas partes e sangue seco, seu e de seu inimigo. Estava pálido e preocupado, pensou Trowa, mas via-se que havia vencido.

- O AMO ESTA VINDO FERIDO! – chiou Duo jogando-se contra seu peito. – Quatre, ficou algum pouco de poção?

- Sim. – e a aproximou dos lábios de seu amo e esse fez um gesto antes de bebê-la. – O senhor Trowa se negou a tomá-la, por isso sobrou. – explicou. – Disse que seu estomago não suportaria.

- Obrigado. – se afastou de Duo, me sinto melhor, mas gostaria de descansar um pouco antes de tomar uma decisão sobre o que acontecerá com Oz agora.

- Claro que sim amo, descanse, nós cuidaremos de você enquanto isso. – aceitou Duo. – Já conseguimos um lugar para que descanse comodamente, não gosto desse acampamento improvisado que fizeram os homens do senhor Trowa. Além disso, você já esteve vezes demais nos limites da vida e seria arriscado que dormisse em uma dessas camas duras que usam os soldados, você é um...

- Duo. – interrompeu. – Cale-se.

- Mas amo, eu só me preocupo pelo senhor. – se defendeu.

- Pois, faça isso em silencio, acho que já sei por que seus pais te deram esse nome, fala por dois.

- Amo. – disse ofendido.

- Quatre, esta muito quieto.

- É que Duo fala por nós dois. – disse divertido.

- Bem, vou dormir. – os abraçou. – Depois de comer algo. Trowa. – se voltou para seu primo. – Preciso falar com você, a sós, é importante.

- Claro. – se afastaram dos elfos enquanto esses corriam para preparar o melhor dos banquetes a seu querido amo.

Trowa olhava preocupado ao seu primo, ansiava saber sobre o que queria falar com ele, depois de tudo, Duo havia lhe falado que haviam ido a seu reino, porque Heero necessitava falar com seu pai, e que Heero havia voltado furioso, pela resposta que havia conseguido.

- Muito bem Heero, me diga do que se trata.

- Preciso saber se você esta disposto a se casar com Quatre. – lhe disse direto. – Mesmo que seu pai esteja em desacordo.

- Você me permitiria casar com Quatre? – perguntou em resposta.

- Se não fosse assim, não estarei perguntando, não acha?

- Claro que quero me casar com ele, se é que ele me aceita.

- Quando?

- Perdão?

- Quando vai fazer isso, quero vê-lo feliz antes de cumprir minha promessa de amor para com Duo.

- Bem, ainda tenho que falar com meu pai e com Lady Catherin para romper o compromisso, não acredito que vai ser muito fácil conseguir.

- Seu pai já me disse que deixaria que Quatre fosse seu amante e que teria que se casar com ela para que de um herdeiro a seu reino e os uma, mas eu não posso permitir semelhante coisa, ou Quatre te tem por completo ou é melhor esquecê-lo, procurarei outro esposo para ele que ame somente a ele.

- Não pode fazer isso, só preciso de mais tempo!

- Tem duas semanas Trowa, se não fizer nada nesse tempo, irá perdê-lo. – disse voltando-se. – Quatre ainda me quer, assim não haverá problema em mantê-lo.

- Se voltar a tocá-lo te mato. – grunhiu entre dentes.

- Veremos. – disse indo para onde estavam os elfos.

Trowa ficou soltando fumaça pelas ventas e decidiu, não pediria permissão a seu pai, simplesmente romperia o compromisso com Lady Catherin, certamente ela o entenderia e o perdoaria, voltaria para Quatre e se casaria com ele e logo, com tudo consumado, retornaria ao seu reino. Sim, isso era o melhor. E se acalmou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nessa noite se formou um conselho de governo enquanto Treize era velado na catedral da cidade como havia ordenado Heero. Além disso, lhe correspondia como governante e guerreiro que havia sido.

O conselho era formado pelos três príncipes, o duque Wufei e Lady une, Heero a havia chamado pela grande confiança que Treize havia tido e pelo grande amor que ela havia tido por seu governante.

- Treize tem uma filha, assim que Lady Une ficará a seu cargo até que ela seja capaz de governar. – disse Heero.

- Espero que ela não vá querer se vingar mais tarde pela morte de seu pai. – disse Wufei olhando Lady Une.

- Seu pai foi mal influenciado, não só pela senhorita Relena, como também pelos conselhos da família Romeffeler. – disse ela. – Eu lhe fiz ver no principio que a única coisa que queriam era poder e que procuravam a guerra contra o reino Yuy porque estorvava suas ambições, e seriam contra dois reinos, já que o rei Barton é seu tio e enviaria seu filho para reforçar suas defesas.

- A família Romeffeler?

- Eles não foram conselheiros de seu pai Heero? – perguntou Trowa.

- Sim, acho que talvez tiveram a culpa de sua morte, em especial por aquele "atentado" quase acaba comigo se não houvesse sido por minha magia. – disse ele. – Então assim que pude assumir como regente, lhes disse que dispensava seus serviços.

- Se o senhor Treize tivesse me escutado. – disse Lady Une irritada. – Eu sabia que eles não valiam nada, muito menos o esforço dele em atendê-los.

- Agora não tem mais jeito Lady Une, somente lutar para que sua filha reine melhor. – disse Zech podo sua mão no ombro dela. – E nós a apoiaremos no que for possível.

- Eu acho que deveríamos pegar os Romeffeler. – disse Wufei. – Devemos evitar que façam mais dano e enganem outro rei ou príncipe ingênuo.

- É o que faremos, devemos procurá-los antes que influenciem a mais alguém. – aceitou Heero. – Lady Une, estavam no reino antes que entrássemos nele?

- Sim, partiram ontem para o porto de Baruza para buscar uma remessa de pólvora.

- Com certeza deve ser mentira. – disse Trowa.

- Eu vou investigar. – disse Heero. – Levarei Duo e Quatre, eles não os conhecem e poderão procurá-los sem problemas com sua magia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A viagem a Baruza , foi bastante tranqüila, as pessoas de lá, não tinham nem idéia que havia acontecido uma guerra na capital, só sabiam que seu rei estava morto e que Lady une havia assumido o reino até que a princesa Mariméia tivesse idade para assumir essa responsabilidade.

Duo e Quatre, investigaram sem se afastar muito de seu amo, levando a descrição dos Romeffeler y Tsuvarob, no entanto Heero duvidava que os encontrassem já que havia se espalhado a morte de Treize e eles certamente deviam conhecer o motivo e a forma em que tinha morrido.

Mas no porto uma garota lhes informou que essa mesma manhã haviam sido vistos tentando comprar passagens para o barco que partiria essa noite. Duo agradeceu a garota e voltou para perto de seu amo.

- Os encontramos! – o abraçou Duo. – Nos disseram que estão tentando sair do reino em um barco que sairá essa noite.

- Devemos detê-los imediatamente amo, antes que fujam.

- Iremos ao porto e falaremos com o capitão do barco para estarmos certos que são eles e os deteremos quando tentarem escapar, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos equivocar Vamos.

Ao chegar ao porto Duo os guiou ao barco que a garota lhe havia dito e Heero se apresentou ao capitão para lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre aonde se dirigiam os passageiros que haviam aceitado a bordo.

- Não entendo, príncipe Heero, porque esta tão interessado neles que veio tão longe para buscá-los, o que fizeram.

- - A alguns anos foram os responsáveis pela morte de meu pai e por pouco não destroem meu reino antes que tivesse idade suficiente para reagir. – se pos de pé e olhou pela janela do barco. – E eles são os principais responsáveis da morte de Treize.

- Muito bem Alteza, eu os deixarei subir a bordo e os entregarei. – disse o capitão irritado. – terão que pagar pela morte do rei.

- Não escute nada do que disserem, se são bons em alguma coisa é em falar para enganar as pessoas que lhes prestam atenção. – advertiu. – A guarda de Lady Une se encarregará deles.

- Claro, se fará como me diz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trowa viajava de volta a seu castelo muito irritado, era realmente necessário que Heero mantivesse seu querido Quatre longe dele? Não ia fazer-lhe nada, nada que ele não quisesse... Se ruborizou, Heero certamente suspeitava que planejava seduzi-lo e não queria permitir que estivessem juntos até o casamento.

- Amo Trowa. – disse um dos soldados. – O senhor Quatre não ia vir com o senhor?

- Isso eu queria, mas Heero o levou e não virá até que eu acerte nosso casamento.

- Seu pai não vai ficar nada feliz com sua decisão, Alteza.

- Pouco me importa o que pense, vou me casar com Quatre, ele goste ou não, e se quiser me deserdar, não espere que Heero ocupe meu lugar, pois ele também não poderá lhe dar um herdeiro.

- E o que vai fazer com Lady Catherin?

- Falarei com ela, certamente compreenderá que estou apaixonado por Quatre e que quero seguir o que manda meu coração para ser feliz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Relena sorriu para Erick enquanto viajava de volta a seu reino, o jovem loiro lhe havia pedido em casamento e ela havia aceitado e agora ia pedir sua mão em casamento à seu irmão, celebrar imediatamente a boda e retornar ao reino de Ludock.

- Minha querida Relena, estou tão contente que tenha aceitado ser minha esposa. – disse ele sorrindo. – Espero que seu irmão não se oponha.

- Milliardo ficará feliz. – sorriu ela. – E convidaremos a todos os reinos aliados para a boda. – disse ela pensativa. – Incluindo Heero Yuy e seus queridos elfos.

- Do que esta falando? Conhece o príncipe Yuy?

- Sim, é amigo de meu irmão e seu aliado militar. – disse. – Heero tem poderes mágicos, além de uma grande inteligência e força, graças a ele nos conhecemos.

- Não entendo.

- Não importa muito não é? – sorriu. – É algo que não é fácil esplicar, mas na verdade isso já não importa, porque vou me casar com você logo.

- Claro que sim, minha querida Relena, seja lá o que for que tenha acontecido, se te trouxe para mim, é bom.

- "A males que vêm para o bem" – parafraseou e ambos riram divertidos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Arkanjo90**


End file.
